


【亨查】笼中鸟

by Ruoyehuakai



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Charles主要视角, M/M, Toppat Henry Stickmin, caged Bird, 主仆关系, 之前的文档不小心被误删了, 强制监禁, 所以重新上传了一遍
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 62,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruoyehuakai/pseuds/Ruoyehuakai
Summary: 查尔斯没想到自己有一天会被敌人俘虏，而囚禁他的正是前不久背叛他的那个不法分子——亨利·史蒂克明。“成为我的宠物。”带着危险而不容置喙的语气，已是万人之上的犯罪组织首脑的男人扯动手中的铁链，迫使他昂起头来。年轻的飞行员惊恐地想要挣脱，却无法抗拒那股强横的气息。他宛如被折断翅膀的鸟儿般深陷囚笼，难以挣脱。
Relationships: Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ①Toppat Henry Stickmin x Charles Calvin，礼帽亨攻，查尔斯受  
> ②原作背叛政府＋成为黑帮老大路线背景  
> ③含有少量令人不适的情节，OOC，不喜慎入

"唔!”

发出一声闷哼，年轻飞行员的双手被粗暴地反剪在身后，身边几个戴着礼帽的男人给他戴上了手铐，端着手中的武器，不怎么客气地催促他向前走去。

他被俘虏了。

这不得不说是个糟糕透顶的消息。

名为Charles Calvin的飞行员如此想到。

就在几个小时前，他独自一人驾驶直升机出任务的途中，忽然被大批的黑色敌机所包围。仅仅驾驶着一架侦查用直升机，没有任何作战能力的Charles不得不在重重包围下放弃了抵抗，在一帮恐怖分子凶恶的眼神和对准他的枪口下丢掉了防身用的武器，选择了投降。

这可真是蹊跷，Charles想到，偏偏会在这个时候踩入敌人的包围圈，而那些端着武器凶神恶煞的无理家伙看上去只是为迫使他放弃抵抗的念头，好乖乖地从直升机上下来。

摆出这样大的阵势，就为了围捕他一个飞行员？

Charles隐隐觉得有些不对劲。他的手被铐得很紧，按着他的男人几乎是把枪口抵在他的太阳穴上威胁他向前走，那冰冷的触感让Charles浑身一哆嗦，只得硬着头皮跟着他们上了直升机，在一双双充满敌意的视线中被带到了敌人的老巢。

礼帽帮，这个横跨多个州的犯罪组织，其犯下的罪行包括但不限于盗窃、抢劫、持枪杀人、违禁品走私等等。成员最显著的特点是头上戴着的礼帽，政府军方费尽心思也无法彻底掌握他们的行踪，除了他们的奸诈狡猾之外还有一个原因——礼帽帮的基地并不固定，而是建立在一个巨大的飞行器上。他们能够不断变换据点，让军方难以摸到他们的狐狸尾巴。

Charles对这个组织并不陌生，事实上前不久他才被派去执行一项特殊的任务，让一个有着犯罪前科的小偷潜入礼帽帮的飞艇，去盗窃他们内部最为核心的机密，而作为飞行员的他则负责在一旁提供必要的情报援助。

Charles不知道长官是从哪里找到这个人的，当他们把这个看上去与他年纪相仿的年轻男子带上直升机时，Charles的注意力不由得被吸引了过去。

他的个头少说也在一米八以上，一袭略微紧身的黑衣将健硕的身材展露无遗，银色短发随意地梳在脑后，高挺的鼻梁下是一对抿紧的双唇。男人深蓝色的瞳孔充满着敌意，带着不满的神情盯着面前抓捕他的罪魁祸首，直到Galeforce上尉神情严肃地拿出一沓资料一一列举他犯下的罪证，并以半威胁半劝诱的口气提出这次任务目标，而报酬则是赦免他过去犯下的所有罪行后，男人紧绷的面庞才有了一点点松动。很显然，他答应了。

Charles脸上的表情有些惊讶，面前的这个男人就是那个有名的宝石大盗Henry Stickmin？听说他曾经逃出过监狱，还好几次躲过警方的包围网，是个令政府头疼不已的不法分子。Charles深知军方对礼帽帮的重视度，但没想到他们竟然会选择让这样一个恶行累累的家伙来完成这项重要的任务。他看上去的确有些本事，也难怪长官会选择孤注一掷，甚至抛出了赦免全部罪行这样大手笔的诱惑条件来劝诱这个几度脱逃的难缠角色来和军方合作了。

Henry Stickmin的表情看上去有些不情愿，可随即便开始整理起自己的装备，准备随时潜入飞艇。作为协助者的Charles朝面前的男人搭话，他还是第一次接受这样高难度的任务，兴奋之余难免有些紧张。Charles注意到Henry看他的目光似乎有些奇怪，当下还以为是自己的举动有些失礼，不过Henry只是笑了笑，随后朝他伸出手表明了合作愉快的意愿，这让Charles内心的戒备不由得放松了几分，他忽然觉得对方或许也不是那么难相处的家伙。

作为有盗窃行径的惯犯，潜入和逃脱可以说是Henry Stickmin的拿手好戏，再加上军方提供的反侦查技术，他几乎是没什么阻碍地就拿到了想要的东西。听着耳机中Henry汇报任务的声音，Charles忽然觉得有些兴奋，没想到这次竟然这么顺利。虽说是第一次合作，但他们之间的配合却异常默契，Henry那敏捷的身手和狠厉的攻击手段也让Charles感到佩服，如果这个男人不是被军方通缉的不法分子，而是成为他们当中的一员，他们或许能成为一对很好的搭档，Charles这样想到。

然而不管是他还是军方似乎都小看了这个男人的行动力和手腕，在离开飞艇的途中Henry竟然挟持了礼帽帮的首脑，据他本人所说这只是个意外。这一消息让Galeforce上尉喜出望外，他连忙让Charles通知Henry将人连同偷取到的机密资料一同带给他们，Galeforce已经能想象出这是何等了不得的功勋了，这成果足以让一个军官的军衔连升两个等级。

接应的直升机就停在货舱升降口的不远处的位置，然而Henry却并未如他们所想的那样乖乖将人和物品交给他们。他先是放出了烟雾弹干扰了军方的视线，然后狡黠地用带着体温的仿真假人引开了直升机的注意力，自己则同礼帽帮的飞艇一起消失得无影无踪。

那个叫Henry Stickmin的男人逃走了。

是的，他们花大代价捞到的大鱼从网中溜走了，得知自己被骗了的Galeforce差点没气晕过去，而Charles则不知道以何种心情面对这次失败的任务。作为一名军人，他很快便强迫自己振作起来，不去想那些烦心事，只是内心仍然有一丝小小的遗憾。

Charles不是没想过会再度与礼帽帮相遇，只是没想到这一刻来得如此突然，让他完全没有做好心理准备。

当Charles被那些戴着礼帽的凶神恶煞的家伙们押送进飞艇，看着精致奢华的室内装横和金碧辉煌的地面，以及周围戒备森严的守备后，心情变得愈发沉重。

作为敌人的他被俘虏后会遭到怎样惨烈的对待，Charles已经能想象得到了。不过，如果礼帽帮打算利用他拷问出军方的秘密，他发誓即使是死也不会透露他们半点消息，这关系到他军人的尊严。

“哼!”

身后的男人冷不丁推了他一把，Charles身体失去平衡摔倒在地上，他的膝盖和肩膀被地板磕的生疼，面庞因为痛苦扭曲着。

“老大，人带回来了。”

一旁的礼帽帮成员大声汇报道。四周嘈杂的说话声骤然停止，气氛变得有些严肃起来，一时间所有人都带着敬畏的目光看向某一处。

“嗯，干的不错。”

男人低沉的嗓音透着几分漫不经心。Charles听见那朝他靠近的脚步声，一瞬间觉得自己的心脏都要跳出来了。

下指令抓他过来的人竟然是礼帽帮的首领!那可是军方通缉令上的头号危险人物，除了那次失败的任务之外，他不记得有招惹过这等大人物啊。Charles忽然觉得有些无措，要知道他只不过是一个连军衔也没有的普通士兵，要说有什么长处，大概只有驾驶直升机的经验可以说得上丰富而已，这样大费周章地将他带到这里，究竟是为了什么？

Charles吞了一口口水，他艰难地直起身子，心中那股愈发强烈的不详预感此时却成了真。面前有着深蓝色瞳孔的黑衣男人正自上而下俯视着他，他的头上戴着镶着金纹的黑色礼帽，身上散发着傲慢而危险的气息。Charles望着那陌生而又有些熟悉的面庞，一瞬间震惊了。

“我们又见面了，我可爱的飞行员。”

男人这么说道，脸上带着若有若无的笑意。

“你……竟然成为了礼帽帮的首领？”

Charles不可置信地开口道，内心惊骇不已。没想到那些家伙口中的老大竟然就是前不久与他有过接触的那个不法分子——Henry Stickmin。他竟然在短短数日便取代了原本领导人的位置，成为了如今军方最为棘手的邪恶组织领袖，究竟是有何等实力和运气才能走到这一步。

“是的，这都要感谢你们把我送来这里，如果没有你还有那个胡子长官的帮助，我或许永远也没有机会拥有这一切。”

Henry带着傲慢的神情昂起头，轻笑着回答道，那笑容在Charles眼中显得那样嘲讽，一瞬间他全都明白了——面前的男人利用了他们，他挟持了曾经的礼帽帮首领，从而拥有了这样一个平步青云的机会。Charles只觉得体内的怒火就要喷薄而出一般，恨不得立刻将这个混蛋给痛揍一顿。

“可恶的家伙，你背叛了我们!”

Charles咬牙切齿地吼道。虽然他早知道Henry Stickmin并非善类，却怎么也不会想到他竟然会因为一己私欲而背叛了想要与之合作的军方，甚至还将他们所有人踩在脚下。他欺骗了他们，同时也辜负了Galeforce上尉的一片苦心。

“背叛？哈……”

就好像听见了什么好笑的事情一样，Henry的身躯颤抖着，只见他缓缓低下头，带着阴沉的目光开口道。

“那只不过是一场交易而已，我可没说过要成为你们的同伴，再说了，就算当时听从了你们的指示，你们就真的会按照之前所说的乖乖放我走？要知道像我这样的家伙对于军方可是个不小的麻烦，那个胡子军官嘴上说得好听，可谁知道会不会在交易完成的那一刻忽然变卦，将我毫不留情地扭送进监狱!”

“Galeforce上尉不是那样的人！”

Charles下意识地大声反驳道。

“Charles Calvin先生，我不得不说，你作为一个军人，思想有时候是过于天真了点。”

无奈地摇了摇头，Henry眯着眼打量着面前的年轻飞行员，说道。

“我可不会蠢到将自己的命运交给他人摆布，而且即使是得到了那一纸赦免书，也不过是比以往稍稍少了些烦人的纠缠和追捕而已，比起那种无聊的生活，如今这种惊险刺激的犯罪道路才是我所追求的。”

这么说着，面前戴着礼帽的黑衣男人抬起手臂，语气变得激昂起来。

“看看我现在所拥有的一切，我已是万人之上的犯罪组织首领，所有人都听从我的指示，财富、名声、权利，甚至自由，这一切我都应有尽有，还有比这更完美的选择吗？”

Charles看着Henry那傲慢而狂热的神情，一时间竟无法出声。他发现，他终究是小看了面前的这个男人，他是一个小偷，一个胆大包天的犯罪分子，生来就不甘平庸，而他们竟然妄图控制他。Charles生平第一次感到后悔，谁能想到军方一时的错误决定竟然造就了这样一个更为恐怖的敌人，他善于伪装的嘴脸骗过了他们所有人，再以这种方式给予他迎头一击。如果可以，Charles真想回到当初兴致勃勃与Henry搭话的自己面前，然后狠狠抽自己一个嘴巴。

“……闭嘴，你这个恶魔。”

Charles说着移开目光，愤恨地咬紧下唇。

“你特地抓我过来，就是为了炫耀你所做出的这些恶劣行径而已吗，还是为了羞辱我。”

年轻飞行员的面庞由于激动而微微泛红，身体也因为不甘和屈辱颤抖着。作为一个尽职尽守的军人，他一直为自己出色的驾驶技术和侦查水平感到自豪，然而此时他却阴差阳错地成为了助长不法分子气焰的帮凶，心里的道德准则简直要崩塌。

“我想你误会了，我并没有这个意图。”

Henry轻笑着摇了摇头，只见他不紧不慢地走到Charles面前，伸出手强硬地掰过他的下巴，强迫对方直视他的双眼。

“我之所以把你带到这里，只是出于我个人的兴趣。”

冰凉的皮质手套划过肌肤的触感让Charles不由得一颤。Henry这么说道，那深蓝色的瞳孔带上了一丝说不明的微妙情绪。

“我很欣赏你，Charles Calvin，第一次见到你的时候，我就觉得你和其他那些古板的军人不一样，你的气质很特殊，像是没有经过打磨的翡翠一般干净、纯粹，而又那样耀眼夺目，让人不得不把目光放在你身上。”

Henry近距离盯着面前褐发青年的面庞，像是在细细打量一件艺术品一样。他是个狂热的宝石收藏家，以往几乎不会对别的事物产生兴趣，但面前的青年是如此特别，他阳光的笑容和如宝石般清澈的瞳孔一下子吸引了他的注意力，让身为罪犯的Henry不由得产生了一种冲动，一种想将他锁在身边占为己有的冲动。

“你……你在说什么？”

Charles不可自制地睁大了眼睛，像是没完全消化对方话中的含义似的，脑中嗡嗡作响。心脏跳动的声音也变得越来越剧烈，男人打量他的神情宛如打量一件物品一般，让Charles感受到了一种未知的恐惧。

望着面前飞行员那惊诧的神情，Henry不自主地笑了，他缓缓凑近Charles的面庞，用低沉而充满诱惑力的嗓音开口道。

“加入礼帽帮，成为我的副手，我会给你想要的一切。”

这样的待遇对于一个被俘虏的敌对分子来说似乎过于丰厚了，一时间周围响起了抽气声，各种目光纷纷集中在年轻飞行员的身上。作为礼帽帮的成员，这样梦寐以求的待遇简直无法想象，多少人挤破头都无法到达那个位置，但现在这个条件却轻易地从他们的老大口中提出来，所有人都觉得不可置信，甚至有些嫉妒。

“不可能！”

回过神来的Charles猛地挣脱了对方的手臂，用愤恨而充满敌意的目光怒瞪着面前的男人，大声地吼道。

“不要认为所有人都和你一样，混蛋!我绝对不会成为你这卑鄙小人的手下！”

先不说他是军方的人，就算不是，他也绝不允许自己成为犯罪组织团伙的一员，和这些肮脏的家伙们同流合污!

“是吗，那真是可惜。”

Henry若无其事地回答道，似乎一点都没有为对方的话感到意外似的，他整理了一下自己的手套，缓缓地说道。

“好吧，我并不打算强迫你，只不过……”

他注视着面前青年那愤怒的面庞，却是露出了一个耐人寻味的笑容。

“你很快就会改变主意，或者说，后悔你今天拒绝我的行为了。”

Charles还未有所回应，只见面前的男人一挥手臂，用威严而充满压迫感的口气命令道。

“把他关进特殊审讯室!”

身后的几个礼帽帮成员迅速回应了他们老大的指令，他们押着Charles的身体把他带了下去。望着那不甘挣扎着的身影逐渐远去，作为礼帽帮首领的Henry十指交叉，好整以暇地坐在了椅子上，他翘起修长的腿，脸上的笑容愈发深邃。

——被锁住翅膀的鸟儿，要怎样才能再次飞翔呢？

看着它在自己布置的牢笼里挣扎着一步一步陷入绝望的模样，还真是一件让人兴奋的事呢。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这可能会让你感到不适，如果你不喜欢Toppat Henry Stickmin，请不要阅读这一章

礼帽帮的基地建在一艘巨大的飞艇上，其内部结构复杂，各种设施设备一一俱全，甚至还有这种专门用来关押囚犯和审讯俘虏的场所。

或是出于利益纠缠，又或者是因某种原因得罪了他们，经常会有不少倒霉蛋被送来这里，这些家伙的下场通常都很惨烈。其中也有不少像Charles这种被俘虏来的正派人士，礼帽帮会胁迫他们做出选择，要么被折磨致死，要么加入他们，他们中的绝大部分人都因为难以忍受过于剧烈的刑罚而被迫选择了妥协，成为这个反叛组织的一员。

阴暗的审讯室内只有极少的摆设，但准确来说它更像是牢房，这里光线阴暗，四壁潮湿得不像话，还透着一股阴冷的氛围。透过墙上的钢化玻璃和透气孔可以从另外一个房间清楚地看见里面的情况，随时随地和关押者对话，房间内还有着可以操控审讯室内设备的操作台。

Charles被那些手下们强行带到了这间审讯室内，他被粗鲁地推倒在地上，随后用更严实的锁链给铐了起来。

铁链碰撞的声音在这狭小的房间显得那样刺耳，年轻的飞行员痛苦地挣扎着，却无法挣脱身上的束缚。尤其是，脖颈处冰凉的铁制品触感让他几乎要窒息——礼帽帮的那些家伙竟用铁项圈将他的脖子也一并铐了起来，就如同对待恶劣的囚犯一般将他毫不留情地紧锁在房间内。

Charles艰难地抬起头来，看见审讯室的对面，负责看守他的两个男人正站在那巨大的玻璃窗后的房间打量着他。

“这就是那个被抓来的飞行员？呵，我真搞不懂……一个军方的人，而且还这么一副弱不禁风的模样，有什么资格值得我们这般重视。”

其中一个成员双手抱胸，带着鄙夷的神情说道。

“嘿，不过看样子老大很看重他。”另外一个成员将手搭在同伴的肩膀上，笑着劝说道。“我们还是少说两句，按照吩咐做事就好，反正别的我们也管不着，不是吗？”

“哼。”

那人皱着眉头俯视着趴跪在地上的年轻飞行员，却是昂起头，带着讥讽的笑容说道。

“脸蛋倒长得不错……啧啧啧，只可惜，既然你选择自讨苦吃，那也别怪我们不客气，要知道你招惹的可不是一般的恐怖组织。”

身边负责看守的同伴也一副看好戏的模样望着面前被锁链锁起来的Charles，就好像准备欣赏一出赛马表演的兴致勃勃的看客一样。

“喂，你认为这家伙能撑多久？”

“哈，我打赌不出一日，这小子就会哭着求饶了！哈哈哈！”

看守们嘲笑的声音传入Charles耳中，当下他只觉得有一股寒流从头顶流向脚尖，身躯也不由得颤抖起来。

他最不敢想象的事情还是发生了，礼帽帮这些人打算用酷刑逼迫他就范，理由竟然只是因为他拒绝成为那个狡猾的新任首领Henry Stickmin的副手——这等荒唐可笑的事情竟发生在他一个普普通通的飞行员身上，在他多年从军生涯中简直始料未及。Charles有预感，他现在所遭遇的或许是他人生中最为重大的一场灾难。

Charles不由得咬着牙，一股强烈的恐惧感席卷了他的内心，空气中漂浮着躁动的不安分子，身体本能地叫嚣着想要从这里逃离。

冷静，冷静下来!

他强迫自己在心里一遍遍地说道。

Galeforce上尉发现他在任务途中失踪了，一定会派人来搜救他的，在那之前，他无论如何都要坚持住。即使这些粗暴蛮横的家伙再怎样逼迫他，向他施压也好，身为军人的他也绝不能向这个邪恶组织，向那个背叛他们的可恶男人妥协!

然而，即使Charles再怎么试图让自己冷静下来，接下来所受到的刑罚还是远远超出了他的预料。

下一秒，忽然从被拘束的身体部位传来强烈的电击感，像是有万千把刀在割着他的神经一般，Charles痛呼一声倒在了地上，浑身抽搐不已。

即便电流只持续了不到五秒，但这已经让Charles感到生不如死——他的身体蜷缩一团，翠绿色的瞳孔剧烈收缩着，张大嘴不住地喘着气。

痛！好痛！

体内像是有火烧过一般疼痛不已。

为什么，被电击的滋味竟然如此痛苦，Charles脑袋胀痛，浑身的疼痛神经都在哀嚎着，一时间竟然控制不住要晕厥过去。

“可恶……”

他挣扎地想要爬起来，可身体像是不听使唤似的，无论如何都使不上力气，肌肉甚至还在一跳一跳地抽搐着，宛如在砧板上蹦跶的鱼儿一样。然而这仅仅只是个开始。随着一股比之前更为强烈的电流袭向全身，Charles终于是忍耐不住，痛苦地喊出了声。

“啊!啊……啊啊啊啊!”

他疯狂地扯动着身上的铁链，在手腕和脚腕处留下一道道清晰的血痕。生理泪水模糊了他的视线，大脑像是要炸裂一般痛苦万分，一瞬间甚至觉得眼前的景象产生了错乱，亦幻亦真，根本辨不清方向。

被强行关进审讯室后，他不是没想象过那些会施加在自己身上的让人胆寒的酷刑，但此时的Charles却觉得，即使忍受血肉模糊的皮鞭之苦也比这被电流搅动全身的滋味好上百倍。这种刑罚并不会在身体表面留下伤痕，而是直接作用于全身的细胞和神经，这就像用一把钝刀在身上慢慢磨一样，它不致命，却能给予受刑人难以想象的痛苦与折磨。

电流是通过Charles身上的金属拘束物传遍全身的，强度和时间被刻意控制在一个度，它在肉体的可承受范围之内，却又让Charles濒临极限。每过一段时间，在他因承受电击的身体好不容易稍稍恢复一些的时候，那些负责处刑的家伙又会像这样冷不丁地给他来一下。Charles完全无法控制自己发出撕裂般的惨叫声，他额头上冒出大滴大滴的汗水，全身蜷缩在冰冷的地板上，瞳孔剧烈收缩着，眼中几乎要失去焦距。

Charles很想大声制止那些恶毒的家伙们，让他们停止这种惨无人寰的折磨，可现在的他根本无力反抗。更何况，作为俘虏的他不能有任何示弱的举措，一旦他妥协，前方等待他的只可能是更为可怕的地狱。

这反复被电击的痛楚简直不是常人能忍受的，它太过剧烈，就像在生死之间反复切换，形神只差一念就会彻底泯灭一般。Charles大口地喘着气，几乎是强行压制住内心疯狂想要逃窜的生存本能，拼了命的咬牙不让自己发出哪怕一点点求饶的哭喊声。

这样的折磨不知道持续了多久，在Charles觉得自己的喉咙因为长时间的喊叫而几乎要发不出声，五腹六脏都像是要移位，甚至快要神志不清的时候，他听到了从房间外传来的声响。

像是看守们的说话声，然后是房门被咔嚓一声打开的声音。缓慢而又沉重的脚步声在这狭小的审讯室内显得如此突兀而刺耳，Charles的心一下子提了起来，这种似曾相识的强烈压迫感让他浑身颤抖，心脏控制不住地剧烈跳动起来。

脚步声戛然而止，年轻的飞行员挣扎地抬起头来，视网膜在几秒钟的对焦后恢复了清明，映入眼帘的是一席华贵的黑色礼服，然后是镶着金纹的黑色礼帽下微眯着眼俯视着他的俊朗面庞。

“感觉如何？我可爱的飞行员。”

面前名为HenryStickmin的男人半蹲下身子，伸出手轻轻捏着他的下巴，用带着几分玩味的语气缓缓开口道。

“现在，愿意改变主意了？”

那宛如地狱传来的恶魔般嗓音让Charles如坠落深渊般感到绝望，他颤抖地张开双唇，用恐惧而不甘的神情狠瞪着面前造成他惨状的罪魁祸首，艰难地开口道。

“可恶，你这……恶魔!卑鄙……小人!咳……我死也不会……答应……做你的手下……”

即便喉咙沙哑到几乎发不出声，身心都因承受了巨大的折磨而备受煎熬，但Charles依然维系着身为军人的准则，无论如何都不肯轻易求饶，这点倒是让Henry感到有些佩服。

“呵。”

面前作为礼帽帮首领的男人轻笑了一声，脸上丝毫没有恼怒的神情。

“既然你不愿意做我的副手……”

他这么说着，原本捏着对方下巴的手缓缓移开，只见Henry忽然扯动着Charles脖子上的铁链，强迫对方昂起头直视他的双眼。

“那就当我的宠物。”

“呜！”

Charles惊恐地望着Henry那近在咫尺的面庞，脖子上的压迫感让他几乎要窒息，面前的男人牢牢抓着手中的铁链，那危险而深邃的目光注视着他，强横的气息让他无法移动分毫。而察觉到对方话中的危险含义，Charles更是无法自制地感到恐惧。

“放开我……不、不要！”

年轻的飞行员惊慌地挣扎着，宛如被囚禁在笼中的鸟儿一般想要拍动翅膀离开，但却根本无法抗拒对方的所作所为。虚弱的身体像是根本不受他的控制一般，就算想挣脱也无法移动分毫。

“你曾两次拒绝我，所以……”

Henry深蓝色的瞳孔注视着面前挣扎着的褐发青年，语气却充满着不容置喙。

“现在的你，没有选择的余地。”

Charles根本没有预料到事情会发展到这一步，他被那个成为礼帽帮首领的不法分子强行带到了房间内。只见那一席黑衣的高傲身影坐在不远处的真皮沙发上，他一只手撑着脸颊，正好整以暇地俯视着半跪在地板上的Charles。

“电刑的滋味感觉怎么样？”

Henry轻轻地开口问道，年轻的飞行员抿紧双唇，却是不甘地撇过头去。他内心愤恨到了极点，根本不想同面前羞辱他的这个不法分子说话。作为俘虏，Charles的双手依然被锁链反绑在身后，唯一值得庆幸的大概是脖子上的锁链被“好心”地取了下来，只不过现在那处却是印着红痕，模样看上去十分凄惨可怜。

“说实话，你的意志力可真让我感到佩服。”

看见Charles那阴沉的表情，面前的男人笑了笑，慢悠悠地开口道。

“按理说，一般人遭受那么多次电击后早就该跪地求饶了，可你还在苦苦抵抗着不肯低头，可着实让我费了些功夫。”

——这个该死的混蛋!

Charles内心怒骂道，恨不得立刻将这个造成他如今惨状的罪魁祸首狠狠揍一顿，只可惜他如今受尽折磨的虚弱身体几乎没有力气支撑他做出任何攻击性的举动，Henry大概也是知道这一点，所以才肆无忌惮地用言语刺激他。

可恶，为什么偏偏会遇到这种事情，难道他真的要成为这个可恶的犯罪头目的玩物吗？Charles无法想象自己今后会被怎样对待，更重要的是，他根本摸不透面前这个男人的心思，他是如此傲慢而又令人胆寒。Charles回想起那时Henry扯动着铁链强迫他昂起脖子注视他的那一幕，一时间觉得手脚有些冰冷，也让他感到前所未有的恐惧。

Henry注意到Charles紧绷的神情，轻轻地放下手臂，似笑非笑地说道。

“……怎么，害怕了？我说过，你会后悔你当初的决定，机会只有一次，既然你选择拒绝我，那就必须要受到相应的惩罚。”

“呜。”

Charles紧咬着牙关，内心的愤恨和屈辱几乎要喷薄而出。如同Henry所说，Charles的确后悔了，只不过，他是后悔与面前的这个不法分子相遇，如果当初他没有因为一时的热切举动引起这个恶劣男人的注意，那么也不会有今天这样的遭遇。

Henry并没有再多说什么，他仔细地端详着面前褐发青年那挣扎的神情，先是笑了笑，随后拿起一旁一支装着水的透明瓶子，将瓶口打开，不紧不慢地轻轻抿了一口水。

细微的吞咽声传入耳中，Charles的注意力一下被吸引了过去，他下意识地吞了一口口水，疲惫的身体不自觉地有了反应。经过了这样长时间的体力折磨，Charles的喉咙早就沙哑到不像话，他嘴唇干涩，眼神朦胧，那瓶中的清凉液体对于此时的他来说无疑充满着极大的诱惑力。

“想要？”

Henry注意到他的目光，轻轻晃动手中的水瓶，笑着问道，那语气就像是在询问想不想要糖果的小孩一样。

Charles呆呆注视着那清澈的液体，忽然觉得眼前的景象有些闪烁，他内心很明白自己不该承认这种需求，可是他真的已经快要到极限了，身体的每一个部位都在叫嚣着渴望水分，这种蚀骨的感觉让他有些神智不清，一时间竟然鬼使神差地点了点头。

只见面前的黑衣男人将装有水的瓶子放在一旁的桌子上，居高临下地俯视着面前褐发青年的面庞，开口道。

“求我。”

短短的两个字，却让Charles肾上腺素不由得升高，一瞬间他还以为自己听错了，可Henry那波澜不惊的神情根本不像在开玩笑。

“身为宠物，你要知道如何取悦你的主人。”

面前的男人一字一顿地说道，深蓝色的瞳孔充斥着说不明的恶意。

“……或者说，你想再回到牢房中继续忍受那种被电流通过的滋味？”

听到这句话，Charles的瞳孔猛地收缩，他回想起那种钻心的疼痛，身体不可自制地颤抖起来，心脏剧烈跳动着，一时间竟甚至觉得有些呼吸不稳。

不，唯有那个，他无论如何也不愿意再尝试！那种痛苦根本就不是常人能忍受的，他每每回忆起那种疼痛，身躯就会不由自主地颤栗，内心恐惧到了极点。如果再让他继续回到牢房承受那种暗无天日的折磨，他一定会疯掉的!

年轻飞行员的身躯不停地颤抖着，无数个念头在脑中闪过，他身为军人的尊严不允许他做出这样低声下气的事，可疲惫的身躯摇摇欲坠，面前男人的警告像是压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草，让他维持理智的弦崩断。Charles最终依然无法战胜人类本能的求生欲，不得不低下了头，选择了妥协。

“求……”

Charles颤抖地开口道，一时间他甚至觉得口中发出的声音都不是自己的。

“求求你……给我……水。”

他费了极大的力气才将这句话完完全全说出来，Charles面庞通红，身体也因为屈辱而颤抖着，这一刻他羞愧得恨不得找个地缝钻进去。

或许是面前青年那示弱的举动取悦了他，Henry笑了，深蓝色的瞳孔里倒映着满足和愉悦。他让Charles到他跟前来，望着对方近在咫尺的面庞，用不容置疑的口气命令道。

“叫我的名字。”

“Henry……Stickmin先生。”

Charles颤颤巍巍地说道，语气极为别扭。

“嗯，真听话。”

作为邪恶组织首领的黑衣男人笑了，只见他伸出手，奖励般抚摸着面前褐发青年的脑袋。发间传来的柔和触感让Charles不由得一颤，男人的动作十分温柔，宛如在抚摸着自己最心爱的宠物一般，这种感觉让才受尽折磨的Charles内心涌现出一股说不明的微妙情绪，他并没有挣扎，而是怔怔地蹲坐地上，任凭面前的男人如同对待宠物一样抚摸着自己。

“那么，就给你想要的东西吧。”

这么说着，Henry拿起一旁装有水的瓶子，一只手挑起Charles的下巴，另一只手将瓶口放在了青年微张的唇上，倾斜着瓶身将里面的液体缓缓送入对方口中。

“唔……唔唔!”

清凉的液体进入口腔的感觉让Charles浑身一个激灵，原本有些浑浊的大脑也变得清明了许多。宛如长时间行走在沙漠的人忽然看见一片绿洲一样，早已缺水到极限的Charles本能地索取着这来之不易的甘甜，他张开嘴不停汲取那宝贵的生命之水，身躯不安分地扭动着，甚至伸出舌头舔着在如今的他看来过于窄小的瓶口，想要从中得到更多的水分。有一小部分还未来得及咽下的液体顺着脖颈流下，沾湿了他的衣服。

“慢慢来，别着急。”

Henry轻笑着这么说道，一边仔细观察着对方的神情，一边调整着瓶口的位置，那动作专注而又轻柔。他极有耐心地引导着Charles的动作，直到瓶中的所有液体都送入对方口中，Henry才满意地收回了手。他擦了一下青年嘴角残留的水渍，随后将对方还未完全恢复过来的身躯轻轻拉入怀中，Charles只觉得一股温润的鼻息吐在他的脸颊旁，而面前戴着黑色礼帽的男人带着深沉的目光凑近他的面庞，开口道。

“记住，Charles Calvin，你是我的宠物，所有的一切都属于我。”

“永远不要试图从我身边逃开，知道吗？”

男人低沉而富有磁性的嗓音回荡在耳边，Charles的身躯颤抖了一下，却是被牢牢囚禁在对方的双臂中，无法反抗。

他宛如落入笼中的鸟儿一般，被锁住翅膀，无法挣脱。


	3. Chapter 3

Henry将Charles的身躯轻放在沙发靠垫上，面前的褐发青年微张着嘴，眼中的朦胧逐渐褪去，原本有些苍白的面庞也逐渐涌上了血色。那由食道进入他腹中的水分被身体的各个部位争先恐后地吸收着，体内的细胞如同干枯的树苗被滋润了一般重新焕发活力，这种感觉就像是在极寒之地走了一圈的寒冷身躯忽然被浸入到温热的泉水中一般，让人身心舒适。

Charles稍稍恢复了一些力气，他抬起头，发现面前那一席黑衣的男人正微眯着眼打量着他，当下不由得回过神来，身体猛地向后退去。

“啊……你……你……”

Charles惊恐地睁大眼睛，宛如惊弓之鸟一般不断向后退着，语气是前所未有的紧张和恐惧。

“看样子，现在感觉好些了？”

面前作为礼帽帮首领的男人轻笑着说道，似乎一点都没有为对方的反应感到意外。他靠近Charles颤抖的身躯，一只手轻抬起他的下巴，深邃的深蓝色瞳孔注视着对方，用缓慢而低沉的嗓音开口道。

“被喂水的滋味怎么样？想要的话……我可以再给你一些。”

“你闭嘴……呜！”

Charles愤恨地撇过头去，牙关都在颤抖着。虽然是出于求生本能，但刚才他竟然做出那样低声下气的举动，Charles军人的自尊心受到了强烈的打击，此刻他面庞通红，羞愧不已，恨不得立刻找个缝钻进去。

“这可是你主动恳求我的，不是吗？”

Henry见状却是轻笑一声，他凑近Charles通红的面庞，语气带上了几分玩味。

“说实话，你刚才的模样让我很受用，我喜欢你那乖巧又听话的模样，很诚实。”

“呜……你、你这……无耻小人！恶魔！”

Charles忍不住骂道，仿佛全身的血液都集中在了脸部，毛细血管像是要烧起来一般。被面前的男人这样戏弄，他简直羞愧到无地自容。

“呵，随便你怎么说，反正……”

Henry却是毫不在意地笑了笑，他注视着面前青年的面庞，语气充满着危险而不容置疑。

“你这一生，都注定逃不出我的手心，你只能作为我的宠物待在我身边，哪儿也去不了。”

那股压迫感让Charles不由得一颤，一股强烈的屈辱感在心底蔓延，年轻的飞行员抿紧双唇，从喉咙里发出难堪的呜咽声。Henry伸出手轻轻抚摸着Charles的面庞，他的眼神热切而又专注，宛如打量自己宝贵的收藏品一般。是的，面前的青年是他发现的一块璞玉，却比以往所见到的任何珠宝都要让他为之动容，他要将它装点得耀眼夺目，再在必要的时候展示给所有人看——这是他的所有物，没有人可以觊觎。

“只要你乖乖听话，我不会把你怎么样的。”

只见面前的黑衣男人稍稍抬起身这么说道，Charles一时竟觉得对方的语气比之前轻柔了许多。

“相反，只要你留在我身边，你要的一切我都可以给你。”

Henry这么说道，手指轻轻擦过Charles那有些干枯的唇，他望着青年那收缩的翠绿色瞳孔和惊诧的神情，神情却带上了几分温和。

“如果你不满被束缚的状态，那我现在就可以把锁链解开，给你一定程度的自由，当然，前提是你要在我身边，并且服从于我。”

这么说着，Henry将手伸向Charles那被反剪在身后的手腕处，Charles畏惧对方那股强横的气息，几乎是下意识地缩着身子想要逃离，然而意想之中的疼痛并没有出现。随着“咔嚓”一声的清脆声响，Charles惊讶地发现手腕处沉重的束缚感蓦然消失，取代而之的是前所未有的轻松感。他试着抬起手臂，看见那泛着淤青和红痕的手腕，当下不由得怔住了。

面前的男人竟然真的如他所说解开了自己的束缚，Charles有些不可置信地抬起头望着Henry的面庞，只见面前作为礼帽帮首领的黑衣男人正带着波澜不惊的神情注视着他，仿佛只是做了一件无关痛痒的小事一样。

Charles下意识地咽了一口唾沫，内心除了震撼之外还有一股难以形容的微妙情绪，事实上在听到刚才那句话的时候，他已经能想象得到这个恶劣家伙会再度逼迫自己哀求他的画面了，可是Henry却毫不犹豫地解开了他的手铐，这种感觉竟让他有些五味纷杂。Charles也有些想不明白，他们仅仅只在那次特殊的任务中有过短暂接触而已，但面前的这个男人却如此大费周章地将自己带到身边，甚至提出了在礼帽帮的任何人看来都要充满诱惑力的丰厚条件，他所做的一切只为了将他锁在身边？还是为了别的什么。

Charles一时竟觉得内心有些东西在逐渐软化，可很快他就猛地回过神来，逼着自己摇了摇头，把那些不切实际的想法狠狠抛向脑后。

——不对，这一切都是这个男人制造的假象，他是个奸诈狡猾的不法分子，之所以这样做只不过是为了暂时稳住他的情绪，好让他掉以轻心而已，他怎么可以相信这个欺骗了自己的犯罪分子说的话？

一个被强行剥夺自由的人，有什么理由接受这屈辱的待遇？何况他依然是男人消遣娱乐的玩物，没有丝毫尊严可言。

“我不会答应你的，你这狡诈的犯罪分子。”

Charles开口道，语气带上了几分冷漠。

“想让我成为任你摆布的玩具，想都不要想！只要我意识还保持清醒的那一天，我就会不留余力反抗到底，直到你这恶棍遭受报应的那一天到来!”

只见褐发青年怒瞪着面前戴着礼帽的黑衣男人，信誓旦旦地喊道，即便在这种身陷险境的情况下他还是毅然决然地选择了反抗。Henry看着面前飞行员那正义凛然的模样，一时间竟觉得有些可爱，呵，可真是出人意料的倔性子，不过这也极大地勾起了他的兴趣，他可迫不及待想看面前的青年哭喊着朝他求饶的景象了。

“你不必这么急着拒绝我。”

Henry轻笑着说道，手指滑过Charles脖子处被勒出的红痕，那露骨的打量神情让后者不由得一颤。

“我有的是时间让你妥协……到那时你自然会知道，服从我，才是你唯一正确的选择。”

对方身上那股强悍的气息让Charles难受得缩了缩身子，皱着眉不舒服地想躲开对方的触碰，只见Henry轻笑了一声，接着缓缓凑近他耳边，用低沉而富有磁性的嗓音说道。

“……虽然我很想陪你再像这样闹腾一会儿，不过很可惜，该是好孩子上床睡觉的时间了。”

“!”

下一秒Charles惊讶地发现自己的身体被抱了起来，Henry抱着他大步走向浴室的方向，嘴角挂着一丝说不明的微笑。

“放、放开我，呜!”

Charles下意识地挣扎起来，可惜他刚刚遭受电刑的身体还没有完全恢复，现在即使想反抗也感觉力不从心，Henry牢牢禁锢着他的身躯，Charles只能眼睁睁地看着男人将他带入雾气缭绕的浴室。

“乖，别乱动，我只是想给你清洗一下身体，你现在应该很疲惫了吧。”

Henry轻笑着这么说道，伸出手开始脱Charles那早已被汗水浸湿的衣物，皮肤接触到空气的那一刻Charles忍不住打了个寒颤，他下意识地伸出手抓着面前男人的手臂，想要阻止他的行动。

“等一下，住手……别这样!”

被陌生男人这样对待，Charles除了极度的不适感之外还伴随着强烈的羞辱感，他惊恐地瞪大眼睛，呼吸也不由得变得急促起来，可是Henry并没有理会这些，只是慢条斯理地将对方身上的衣物全部剥下来，然后将面前青年那挣扎着的身躯放进了早已放好热水的浴缸内。

温热的水浸过Charles的胸膛，他忍不住发出了一声呜咽，Henry将Charles的双臂高举过头顶，开始仔细地为他清洗身体的每一个部位，他的动作缓慢而极有耐心，但这却让Charles感到无比羞愧，想要挣扎却也没法完全如愿，这对他来说简直是另一种程度的折磨。Charles的肌肤因为热水的浸泡而微微泛红，面庞因痛苦而扭曲着，四肢僵硬得不像话，紧绷的神经支撑着他不会因为那逐渐涌上的舒适感而意识朦胧。Henry就真的如他所说的那样只是帮他清洗身体而已，他将青年身体上的污渍洗干净，再用浴巾把他湿漉漉的头发和身体擦干，就如同对待自己心爱的宠物狗一样。做完这一切后，他抱着Charles离开了浴室，随后把怀中颤抖不已的身躯轻轻地放在了柔软的大床上，给他盖上了被子。

“晚安，我可爱的飞行员，祝好梦。”

Henry这样说道，将手放在Charles的额头上，俯下身咬着他的耳朵，温和的目光注视着他。Charles紧张不已，但面前的男人只是笑了笑，随后缓缓地转身离去，只留下一片寂静和黑暗。压迫他那强横的气息消失不见，Charles内心的戒备一下子放松了许多。被温暖柔和的感觉所包围，身体的疲惫顿时如同潮水般涌出，早已被刚才所发生的一系列事情折磨得身心俱疲的Charles终于是无法抵挡这席卷而来的倦意，闭上眼沉沉地昏睡了过去。

……

他做了一个梦。

在梦里他正躺在柔软的棉质物中，四周那轻柔的触感让他好似在云端，Charles不由得发出了一声舒服的呻吟，稍稍舒展起身体享受起这难得的温暖。然而好景不长，下一秒冰冷到刺骨的感觉朝他袭来，Charles惊呼一声，发现自己的手腕脚腕处都被冰冷的锁链给牢牢铐住，更为心悸的是那紧锁住脖子的铁链。周围的景象仿佛一下子从天堂跌入地狱，放眼望去是深不见底的黑暗。年轻的飞行员惊慌地挣扎着，却忽然看见不远处令人胆寒的黑色身影朝自己靠近，对方伸出手猛地扯着他脖子上的铁链，强迫他昂起头来。

“你永远逃不出我的手心。”

面前银发蓝瞳的男人带着狞笑的神情这么说道，他头上长着猩红的角，背后的蝙蝠翼伸展着，宛如地狱来的恶魔一般。Charles只觉得脖子被勒得几乎要窒息，内心更是被席卷而来的恐惧感吞没，他望着近在咫尺的恶魔面庞，全身的毛细血管都在收缩着，大脑几乎要失去意识。

“——不，不要!”

发出一声凄厉的惨叫声，年轻的飞行员猛地睁大双眼，从床上弹起身，他翠绿色的瞳孔收缩着，额角渗出大滴的汗水，身体颤抖不已。

……是梦。

Charles心有余悸地喘着气，久久没有回过神来，他回想起刚才噩梦中的那副地狱般的光景，脸色不由得有些发白。Charles不甘地抓着身下的床单，HenryStickmin，那个把他抓来这里的可恶男人，竟然硬生生地剥夺了他的自由，他如此高傲地宣誓着自己的主权，将他如同私人物品般占为己有，这简直让他感到万分屈辱。

Charles愤恨地咬紧牙关，身躯颤抖着，可就在这时他听见了一声轻微的嗤笑声。他惊讶地转过头去，却发现一旁他所心悸的那个戴着礼帽的黑衣男人正坐在床边微眯着眼打量着他，脸上还带着好整以暇的笑容。

“醒了？看样子睡得不错。”

男人不紧不慢地说道，而Charles却不由得大吃一惊，他什么时候在那里的，自己竟然丝毫没有察觉到，而且看对方那玩味的神情，肯定也把刚才自己的一举一动看在了眼里，Charles一时觉得极为不堪。只见Henry起身走到他跟前，伸出手轻轻抚摸着他的褐色卷发，轻柔地开口问道。

“身体现在感觉怎么样，有没有好上一些？”

那语气中的关切含义让Charles一时有些愣神，但很快他就阴沉着脸撇过头去，内心对于面前男人这番虚情假意的话厌恶到了极点。

“我不需要你的关心。”Charles冷冷地开口道。“我只希望以后睁开眼的时候不要再看到你这家伙的脸，这样我会高兴得多。”

Henry却是轻轻笑了一下，并没有为对方的话感到恼怒。

“难得我还好心帮你清洗身体，而且还让你霸占了我的床一天一夜……呵，作为宠物就这样报答你的主人，可真叫人寒心呢。”

面前作为礼帽帮首领的男人无奈地摇了摇头，语气像是颇为无奈，可在Charles耳中只觉得无比嘲讽。他这一觉比以往睡得都要沉，但尽管如此，几度被电流摧残的身体并不是那么简单就能完全恢复的，此时的Charles只觉得浑身的肌肉依然透着一股疲惫，骨头好似要散架了一般，而且手腕上的伤痕也在隐隐作痛。Charles愤恨地准备起身，可是很快便注意到一件令他窘迫的事——他什么也没穿。准确来说，昨晚他是光着身子被抱到男人的床上的，所以现在自然也是同样的状态。Charles怔了一下，只得僵着身子重新把自己埋进被窝里，好减少肌肤暴露在外的那种不适感。

Henry望着面前青年那通红的面庞，眼中流露出一股说不明的情绪。只见他缓缓从怀中拿出一样东西，开口道。

“对了，我有礼物要给你。”

Charles惊觉地看着Henry那放大的脸，脖子处传来皮制品的触感，面前的黑衣男人给他戴上了项圈，他手指拨动着那上面的金属牌，语气是前所未有的满足和愉悦。

“很适合你。”

银色的金属牌上刻着金色的七个字母“C、H、A、R、L、E、S”，那是他的名字，就如同宠物身上的标识牌一样，Charles此时才真正意识到，面前的男人是真的将他当成了自己的宠物来看待。一股强烈的屈辱感从内心涌现而出，年轻飞行员的身躯因为激动而颤抖着。

“可恶……”

他愤恨地咬牙，像是根本承受不住这份屈辱似的，只见下一秒，Charles忽然从床上跳了起来，然后猛地冲向Henry，用尽浑身力气将他狠狠推倒在地。

“砰”

发出一声重物落地的清脆声响，作为礼帽帮首领的男人头上的黑色礼帽因为冲击而掉落一旁，年轻的飞行员压在男人的身上，双手揪着他的衣领，他双目赤红，嘴唇发青，身体因为情绪激动颤抖着。

“你这混蛋，如果不是你……我也不会变成这样……总有一天，我要把你给大卸八块!”

Charles咬牙切齿地说道，还未完全恢复的身体有些使不上力气，他大口喘着气，怒瞪着面前囚禁他的罪魁祸首。Henry微眯着眼打量着青年那发怒的神情，深蓝色的瞳孔中闪过一丝危险的涵义。

“你知道自己在做什么吗？”

男人低沉的嗓音却透着几分阴冷，下一秒，Charles惊觉自己的视线发生了一百八十度转变，只见面前作为礼帽帮首领的男人抓着他的手臂，毫不犹豫地将他给反压在了身下。男人强横的气息扑面而来，那压迫感的语气和视线让Charles内心产生了一种前所未有的恐惧。

“痛!”

Charles吃痛地喊道，Henry抓着他手腕的力气很大，而且还不经意间扯到了他的伤口——那是他之前遭受电刑时因承受不住痛苦而疯狂扯动铁链时留下的伤。

只见面前的男人带着阴沉的目光靠近他的面庞，缓缓说道。

“我确实许诺过给予你一定程度的自由，但不代表你可以这样肆无忌惮地反抗我，你要知道，你现在的命运掌握在我的手上，我可以给你想要的一切，但相对的，你必须作为我的宠物乖乖听从我的指示。”

这么说着，Henry望着Charles那惊恐而颤抖的面庞，却是忽然笑着开口道。

“看来，不给你点惩罚，你是不会明白自己的处境。”

这么说着，他缓缓拉过Charles那泛着淤青的手腕，随后在对方惊诧的目光中，将唇贴近，覆上了那鲜红的伤口处。

“呜!”

Charles只觉得浑身的汗毛都要竖起来了，面前的男人竟伸出舌头舔着他的手腕，那湿润的触感让他产生了一种前所未有的感觉，像是痛苦中夹杂着一丝说不明的微妙感。对方甚至还恶意地吮吸着那处，Charles只觉得浑身像有电流通过一般止不住地颤栗着。

“不要，放、放手!呜!”

Charles颤抖着想要缩回手臂，可面前的男人根本不如他所愿，相反他牢牢地按着他的身躯，不给他丝毫想要逃走的机会。Charles瞳孔收缩，大口喘着气，原本应该是最脆弱的伤口被这样舔弄，一瞬间他甚至涌上了些许酥麻感，这种又痛又痒的感觉实在太奇怪了，他几乎是下意识地缩着身体想要逃离。Charles心脏剧烈跳动着，大脑变得一片空白，一瞬间他甚至产生了错觉，面前的银发男人就好像幻想故事里出现的吸血鬼，正打算将他的血液一步一步吸干。

Henry用余光打量着Charles那因为挣扎而不堪的神情，嘴角挂起一丝笑意。他缓缓将怀中的身躯拉到自己面前，靠近他那喘着气的面庞，用富有磁性和压迫感的口气说道。

“如何？这只是我给你的一个小小的惩罚，Charles，你要记住，你是我的所有物，下次要是再有像今天这种反抗的举动……后果可就不只是这么简单了。”

这么说着，Henry便松开对方的手腕，直起身子站了起来，他捡起一旁掉落的黑色礼帽戴在头上，随后若无其事地整理了一下衣领，就好像什么也没发生一样似的走到一旁的柜子前打开翻找着。

“老大，晚餐准备好了。”

门外传来手下的声音，Henry应了一声，随后将一沓衣物扔到了坐在地板上的Charles面前，居高临下地俯视着他的面庞，开口道。

“把这个换上，然后跟我过来，记住，不要让我等太久，知道吗？”

说着Henry就先行一步离开了房间，Charles望着那逐渐离去的黑色身影，一瞬间简直羞愧难当，他内心愤恨地几乎想把地面锤上一个洞，可手腕上的触感还没有完全消失，肌肤暴露在冰冷空气下的感觉让他直打哆嗦，当下Charles只能强忍着内心的不甘，颤抖地把手伸向面前的衣物。


	4. Chapter 4

Charles一边压制着内心翻腾的各种情绪，一边将Henry给他的衣服一件件穿上。身体的寒冷感减弱了些，他站起身，光着脚走出了房间。Charles刚打开房门，门口两个负责看守的礼帽帮成员那充满敌意的视线就让他感到不寒而战，他们朝他努了努嘴，示意他向前走，Charles只得硬着头皮在守卫们一左一右的严密监视下朝着走廊深处走去。

在经过弯弯曲曲几条道后，走廊尽头出现了一个熟悉的黑色身影，只见作为礼帽帮首领的Henry正站在尽头处的一道门前，神情是十足的冷漠与高傲。看见Charles的到来，Henry嘴角似乎浮现出了一丝笑容，他缓缓开口，语气带着几分愉悦。

“不错，这次倒是很听话。”

Charles颤抖着低下头，有些不敢直视对方的视线，男人打量着面前褐发青年的神情，用洪亮的嗓音指示道。

“跟在我身边，随我一起进去，记住，不许擅自离开我半步，否则后果你是知道的。”

“嗯……”

Charles颤抖着回应道，内心是前所未有的憋屈，可如今的他也不得不听从面前这个男人的指示，否则等待着他的指不定是更为惨痛的惩罚。Henry转过身打开那扇装饰得有些华丽的木质古门，迈开步子走了进去，Charles见状也只好颤颤巍巍地跟了上去。

打开门，映入眼帘的是金碧辉煌的装饰，宛如中世纪风格的巨大吊灯悬在头上，光线柔和，透着晚餐的氛围，盖着白色桌布的巨大方形桌上摆满了各色美味佳肴，散发着诱人的香气。数位身着华贵西服和头戴礼帽的成员正端坐在餐桌前，看见走进来的一前一后两道身影，所有的视线都刷刷刷地集中在了他们身上。Charles只觉得掺杂了各种情绪的目光汇集在自己身上，有猜疑、有惊叹、有古怪，他不由得低下头，极力想要回避那些令他感到难堪的视线。受尽折磨的身体还没有完全恢复，此时的Charles呼吸有些急促，四周紧绷的氛围让他的移动显得异常艰难，而且他每走一步，那挂在脖子上的项圈上的金属牌就会晃动一下，显得格外突兀而刺眼。

Henry大步走到了最前面的一张单独的餐桌前，那处位于餐厅的前端，可以很清楚地俯瞰整个餐厅的布局，身旁的护卫帮他拉开了椅子，Henry十分优雅地坐在了柔软的皮质椅子上，他冷凝的深蓝色眸子扫视着面前观望等待的成员们，随后抬起手臂，指示道。

“可以开始了。”

这么说完，周围响起了小小的聒噪声，那些端坐着的礼帽帮成员便开始拿起桌上的刀叉，享用起面前的美食。这算是礼帽帮的某种仪式，普通成员自然是没有资格参加的，只有那些打拼出业绩的中高层人员才能像这样汇集在一起与他们的首领共进晚餐。虽然严格意义上来说只有首领先享用完佳肴后他们才能开始吃自己那一份，但Henry似乎并不在意这些。既然他们的首领都已经下指示了，那他们也没必要多拘谨，一时间刀叉碰撞的声音此起彼伏，偶尔会有一些说话声，但大部分成员都保持着很好的西餐礼仪，这也算礼帽帮为数不多传承下来的一个良好传统。

Henry的目光移到一旁紧张不已的Charles身上，嘴角扯出了一个意义不明的笑容。

“过来。”

他朝面前的青年指示道，语气不紧不慢却充满威严。

“作为我的宠物，我允许你在我身边和我一起共进晚餐。”

Henry带着高傲的神情这么说道，Charles的身躯颤抖了一下，面前的男人语气中的那股压迫感让他有些头皮发麻，他强压着内心的愤恨和不甘，迈着不情不愿的步伐走到了对方身边。

只见Henry大手一挥，揽过他的腰将他拉入怀中，Charles惊讶得差点叫出声。他下意识地挣扎起来，只见作为邪恶组织首领的黑衣男人缓缓凑近他的耳边，用阴沉而充满威胁感的语气说道。

“别乱动，不然我就把你的手反绑起来，让你当着所有人的面舔干净盘子里剩余的食物。”

他知道这一招总是很有效，果然，怀中的身躯立刻就停止了挣扎，Charles四肢僵硬地坐在男人的大腿上，一瞬间他仿佛感受到了周围那些充满恶意的视线。他脸色惨白，呼吸不稳，心脏剧烈跳动着，面前男人的这番话让他打心底感到胆寒，他完全有理由想象得出这家伙真有可能做得出这种恶劣行径。更何况，前不久身为俘虏被抓来的他竟然沦为了面前这个犯罪组织首领的宠物，这等事实赤裸裸地摆在他面前，简直让Charles感到无地自容。

Henry满意地笑了，他轻轻抬起面前褐发青年的下巴，让原本颤抖不已的他抬起头来，安抚般说道。

“……别害怕，有我在，他们不敢把你怎么样，你是我的所有物，谁敢动你，下场只有死路一条。”

这番话却并没有让Charles内心的阴霾有一点点消散的迹象——这根本就不是重点好吗!Charles痛恨得咬牙，明明造成他如今惨状的罪魁祸首就是面前这个可恶的男人，可他又偏偏一副高高在上的保护者模样，就好像他真的是他的一件私人物品一般，简直让身为军人的Charles自尊心受到了严重的打击。

男人温热的鼻息吐在脸颊旁，彼此的身体紧挨着，这样近距离的接触让他感到十分不适，Charles只觉得如坐针毡，紧张不已，他挪动着身躯想要尽量拉开一些间隙，只不过，面前餐桌上那一排排丰盛的食物对如今的他确实充满诱惑力，尤其是烤熟的牛排和奶油浓汤散发出的阵阵香气，让Charles不由得咽了一口口水，早已空无一物的腹中传来强烈的饥饿感，他微张着嘴望着近在咫尺那冒着热气的食物，愈发抵挡不住内心强烈的渴望。

“饿了吧，没关系，这就让你好好饱餐一顿。”

看见对方那副馋涎欲滴的模样，Henry笑着这么说道，语气带着几分玩味，此时的Charles猛地回过神来，他也总算明白了这个男人将他带来这里的用意，一时间他很想拒绝这施舍般的举动，可腹中强烈的饥饿感导致如今的他也顾不得面子，维持生存需求才是当务之急，至少他可不想因为放不下脸面而饿死在敌人的老巢里。Charles内心有些不甘地接受了不想挨饿的事实，不过现在这种坐在男人腿上的尴尬姿势可没办法让他有心思好好吃饭。Charles不安分地扭动着身躯，开口道。

“……放我下来，我自己会吃”

“我喂你。”

男人戏谑的声音传入耳中，Charles惊得差点没跳起来，Henry眼疾手快地按住了他，不慌不忙地开口道。

“有什么好惊讶的，主人给宠物喂食，难道不是再正常不过的举动吗？”

“你开什么玩笑……!”

Charles不由得喊出了声，内心羞耻到了极点——开玩笑，要是以这种丢人的姿势当着所有人的面被面前的男人喂食，他还不如干脆一头撞死在墙上得了。

Henry见状却是放松了几分力气，只见他忽然抓起Charles的手臂拉到跟前，后者吓了一大跳，脸色瞬间变得极为难看。Charles还以为面前的男人又要做出和之前惩罚他那时一样的恶劣举动来，可没想到Henry只是伸出手轻轻地揉搓着他的手心，用关切的语气问道。

“还疼吗？”

Charles愣了一下，才反应过来他指的是什么，当下不由得阴沉着脸撇过头去，不想和面前这个导致他如今这般地步的罪魁祸首说话——这混蛋分明是明知故问。

“乖，回去给你涂点药，现在先让我喂你吃饭。”

Henry带着温和的神情这样说道，Charles黑着脸根本不想理会对方，但这番话在现场的其它成员耳中可就变了味，一时间周围似乎响起了咳嗽声，还有不少人露出了被呛到的表情，他们忍不住瞥了一眼在正中央模样亲密的两个人，脸上的表情变得极其古怪。

——他们老大居然有这种嗜好？

一时间好多人都感觉心目中新任首领那威严的形象在逐渐崩塌，不过仔细一看那青年细致而又不失俊秀的面庞，还有那清亮的眸子，却是有几分独特，难怪他们的老大会这么费尽心思把他抓过来，而且还提出那么丰厚的引诱条件来将他留在身边了。

正阴沉着脸撇过头去的Charles自然不会注意到周围的人都在谈论他什么。他现在只觉得异常的愤恨，面前的男人带着温柔的目光打量着他，还轻轻抚弄着他的手心，弄得他痒痒的，Charles忍不住抽回了手，他愤怒地抬起头注视着面前囚禁的他的黑衣男人，喊道。

“别假惺惺的，明明就是你害得我变成这副样子的!这样捉弄我到底对你有什么好处？”

“你可真是误会了，我只不过是出于好心，再说了，你是我的宠物，我如何对你难道不是我的自由？”

Henry却嗤笑着这么回答道，那风轻云淡的神情让Charles感觉气不打一处来，他真的很想给对方这欠扁的脸上来上一拳，不过现在这种被敌人虎视眈眈的状况可不是值得冲动的好时机，要是他真这么干了估计可就死无全尸了。

“乖乖听话，喂完了我就放你下去，我一向说到做到，当然……你要拒绝我也可以，只是后果你要考虑清楚。”

Henry深蓝色的眸子注视着面前青年的面庞，不紧不慢地这么说道。

他有选择的余地吗？这可恶的家伙，分明就是在威胁他!

Charles愤恨得咬牙，不过Henry似乎并不打算再次征求他的意见，他轻轻地笑了一下，随后伸出手拿起盘子旁的刀叉，十分缓慢和优雅地切下一小块里脊骨嫩肉，随后用叉子将那块散发着诱人香气的鲜嫩牛肉送到Charles嘴边。

“啊……张开嘴。”

Henry带着劝诱的语气这么说道，Charles本来没打算乖乖张嘴，只不过对方已经将那块肉贴上了他的唇，一时间那香气四溢的感觉刺激着他的嗅觉，身体本能地开始迎合这种想要将食物吞入腹中的行为，口腔不由自主地开始分泌出唾液，到最后他竟是颤抖地张开双唇，将男人递到他面前的那一小块牛排咬进了嘴里。

鲜美而滑嫩的口感在口中散开，煎得恰当好处的肉质和香醇的酱汁刺激着味蕾，让因为饥饿感而无比空虚的胃得到了些许满足，Charles有些眼前一亮。Henry看着他呆呆咀嚼着把食物咽下去的那副模样，笑着开口问道。

“好吃吗？”

“嗯……好吃。”

Charles下意识地回答道，他没有说谎，这味道确实无可挑剔，可比他在军营的伙食要好上一百倍，也极大地勾起了他的食欲。Henry见状奖励般抚摸了一下他的脑袋，那种发间传来的轻柔触感让Charles内心产生了一种微妙的感觉。只见面前的黑衣男人再度切下一小块牛排送到他嘴边，这次Charles没有选择反抗，而是乖乖张开嘴，把对方递给他的食物含入口中。

Henry脸上的笑容变得愈发灿烂，面前青年的身体总是比嘴上说的要老实很多。他端起不远处散发着热气的蘑菇奶油浓汤，用勺子盛起一小部分，放到嘴边轻轻吹凉一些，随后递到了Charles跟前，后者顿时觉得无比尴尬，Henry深蓝色的瞳孔带着说不明的温和情绪注视着他，这种近距离被盯着的感觉让他感到无地自容。Charles身躯颤抖着，可Henry只是轻轻地将手中散发着诱人香气的奶油浓汤放在他嘴边，倾斜着勺子给他喝了进去。

自然，再一次，口中被那浓郁而甜美的感觉充斥着，Charles甚至觉得大脑都在颤栗，Henry不紧不慢地喂了他好几口，这美味的浓汤确实极大地刺激了他的味蕾，甚至让他的腹中升起了温暖的感觉。事到如今Charles也不得不承认，这些食物的味道是真的好，而且还正好是他目前迫切所最为渴望的部分。他瞥了一眼面前Henry带着深邃笑意的面庞，嘴角抽搐了一下，可恶，真不知道该用什么表情来面对这个强行给他喂食的可恶男人。

那之后Henry一直持续进行着这样的行为，因为抱着Charles行动不便的缘故，他便吩咐手下把盛着食物的盘子放在桌子上触手可及的位置，开始一道菜一道菜地喂给他吃，无论是鲜嫩的鹅肝排，烤得通红的巴黎龙虾，亦或是入口即化的香甜奶酪和芝士，Henry每次都挑其中最可口的部分送到他面前，这让早已饥肠辘辘的Charles根本没有拒绝的余地，只能乖乖地张开嘴将男人递到他嘴边的食物给吃下去，他不情愿地瞪着面前的男人，心中夹杂着被美食诱惑的屈辱感以及食欲被满足的微妙感。

Henry一直注视着面前褐发青年的面庞，他的目光专注而且温和，但这却让后者感到异常难堪，想要逃走却也没法挪动身体，简直比酷刑还要折磨人。Henry注意到Charles的嘴角沾了一些酱汁，于是拿起手边的餐巾轻轻擦拭着他的嘴角。

“看看你，吃得到处都是。”

男人的语气十分温柔，甚至还带着几分宠溺，Charles的身躯颤抖了一下，他有些别扭地撇过头去，脸上好像要烧起来一般羞愧不已。作为礼帽帮首领的Henry那副旁若无人的亲昵举动一时间似乎都让漂浮在周围的空气分子都产生了变化，在场的成员们感受到正中央那两人周围那旖旎而又暧昧的氛围，都觉得有些不忍直视，恨不得快些吃完自己的这份食物好脚底抹油。尤其是Henry身旁的两个护卫，更是尴尬得眼珠子都不知道该往哪里放，干脆就移开目光，假装四处看风景。

Henry微微低下头望着Charles的反应，面前的青年因为不堪忍受周围那些异样的目光，只得极其尴尬地低下头把脸埋在他胸前，好不让别人看到他如今丢脸的神情，从Henry的角度可以很清楚地看见他那通红的耳根以及那微微颤抖的身躯，这副模样在外人看来反而是羞涩到极点的体现，Henry一时间竟觉得有几分可爱，他伸出手轻轻抚弄着Charles的后脑勺，眼中那股说不明的温和情绪蔓延开来。

“饱了吗？”

面前的黑衣男人笑着问道，Charles抿着唇极为艰难地点了点头，于是Henry果真如他所说的一般将他给放了下来，他扶着青年那有些颤抖的身躯，抱着他的腿让他轻轻站在一旁的地毯上。做完这些后，Henry收拾了一下衣着，随后将头上戴着的黑色礼帽放在一边，便开始专心享用面前剩余的食物。他不紧不慢地用刀叉分割食物，再缓缓送入口中咀嚼，那动作细致而又优雅，就宛如有着良好修养的贵族一般。Charles望着Henry那如刀削般的俊郎面庞和专注的神情，一时间竟有些愣神，面前的男人如今散发出来的气质与之前所见的完全不同，兴许是礼帽帮一贯的西式礼服打扮的原因，如今的Henry看上去极其文雅，举手投足间都透着彬彬有礼的感觉，当然，如果不考虑到他背后的那股狠劲和阴险狡诈，Charles或许真的会被他如今这副嘴脸给欺骗。

Charles忽然想起前不久第一次与Henry见面的场景，帅气而挺拔的身姿映入眼帘，深蓝色的瞳孔透着危险而难以接近的气息，银发青年的神情是如此桀骜不驯，让Charles有些不可自制地将视线放在这个男人的身上，即便知道对方并非善类，但却不由自主地想要更加了解他，甚至内心还有一点点渴望他能成为自己的同伴，Charles说不明白这是一种什么样的情感，只是在亲眼看见Henry背叛了他，并将他狠狠囚禁在牢笼中后，心中的那股强烈的愤恨和绝望感才会如此强烈地迸发。

面前作为礼帽帮首领的Henry不紧不慢地享用完晚餐后，向早已等在一旁的守卫比了个手势，那笑容像是在称赞些什么，周围的成员已经忍不住想开溜了。Charles看见面前的黑衣男人站起身，他伸出手戴上那象征着身份的黑色礼帽，刚才的温文尔雅已消失不见，只见Henry昂起头，神情中的傲慢与不屑展露无遗。

“走，我们回去。”

只见面前的男人这么说道，望着Charles的目光却有几分愉悦，Charles身躯颤抖着，只得强忍着心底的痛苦与不甘，跟着面前那心情颇好的黑色身影一步一步离开了金碧辉煌的餐厅，回到了房间内。


	5. Chapter 5

Charles不记得自己是怎么走到原来的地方的了，他只知道自己再度被那些严密督促他的守卫们推入现任礼帽帮首领Henry那装横得过于奢华的起居室内。随着厚实的房门被咔嚓一声关上，Charles原本有些繁杂的思绪顿时清醒过来。他抬起头，看见那个令他胆寒的戴着礼帽的黑色身影就站在离他不远的位置上打量着他，脸上还带着意味不明的笑容。

Charles下意识地撇过头去，紧咬着牙关不甘心地颤抖着，他的手脚并没有被束缚，而且已经喂过一轮食物的腹中并无空虚感，但Charles却仍然觉得有些手脚发麻，他打心底不愿意和面前这个侮辱他的犯罪分子像这样相处，因为他根本猜不透对方下一秒会做出什么事情来。

只见面前的男人不紧不慢地走到他面前，随后朝他伸出了手，Charles下意识地向后退去，他的身体猛地撞在冰冷的墙壁上，发出“砰”的清脆声响。年轻的飞行员身体紧绷着，翠绿色的瞳孔带着警惕的目光瞪着面前的男人。Henry见状却是笑了笑，他一只手撑在墙壁上，深邃的眸子望着面前青年那发颤的神情，不慌不忙地开口道。

“那么紧张干嘛，我又不会吃了你。”

男人的语气带着几分戏谑，Charles紧咬着牙关，他先是缓慢而艰难地做了一个深呼吸，好试图让自己放松一些，随后像是下定决心一般猛地握紧拳头，朝着面前的男人脸上狠狠挥去。

然而他意想之中的事情并没有发生，只见作为邪恶组织首领的男人早有预料地接下了他这迅猛的一击。Henry不着痕迹地挑了挑眉，他抓着Charles的手臂，将它狠狠按在了墙上。

“!”

Charles惊讶地望着对方那近在咫尺的面庞，那股强横的压迫感再次袭来，Henry冷凝的深蓝色眸子注视着他，瞳孔中闪过一丝危险的光芒。

“吃饱了，有力气反抗了？”

男人的语气不紧不慢，却透着十足的威严。Charles下意识地感到浑身发颤，他不甘地咬牙，尝试抬起另一只手反抗，Henry见状干脆抓着他的手臂把他两只手都给按在了墙上，身下的青年身躯挣扎着，却是被牢牢禁锢着无法移动分毫。

“放、放开我!”

年轻的飞行员激烈地挣扎着，他面庞通红，呼吸急促，Henry好整以暇地打量着对方那挣扎而不堪的神情，却是觉得颇为有趣。

“你可真是不长记性，我还以为经历了之前的那些教训，你多多少少会老实些，没想到还是这么不听话。”

“呜!”

Charles带着愤恨的目光瞪着面前的男人，他用尽浑身力气想要挣脱对方的钳制，可是面前的男人牢牢按着他的手臂，那巨大的体格差异让他根本就没有办法逃脱。只见面前作为邪恶组织首领的黑衣男人面带笑意地凑近他的面庞，用低沉的嗓音缓缓开口道。

“原本，我是应该要给像这样反抗的你一些惩罚才对……不过你刚才在餐桌上的表现让我很满意，所以今天就暂且饶过你。”

说完他便松开钳制Charles手臂的手，随后抬起身子，带着玩味的目光打量着面前青年的神情。

Charles心有余悸地喘着气，一瞬间他觉得心脏都几乎要跳出来了，对方身上传来的那股压迫感让他无法自持地感到恐惧。面前作为邪恶组织首领的男人的这番话却并没有让Charles内心涌现出一丝喜悦，相反他只觉得无比的愤恨和不堪，自己好歹也是训练有素的军人，身体恢复了些许力气后好不容易下决心反抗，然而自己的攻势却被面前的这个男人轻易化解，Charles只觉得极其的屈辱。

Henry却是转身走到一旁的桌子旁，从抽屉里拿出了一样东西，然后回到Charles面前，只见他半蹲下身，抓着Charles的手臂将他拉到自己面前，当然，是特意避开了对方手腕上的伤口。

“!”

几乎要贴上男人的胸膛，Charles惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，他下意识地挣扎起来，只见面前的黑衣男人缓缓凑近他的面庞，语气轻柔地开口道。

“别害怕，我给你这里涂点药，不然你的伤口会恶化的。”

这么说着，他挤出一小块白色的软膏，然后抬起Charles的手臂，轻轻地将药膏涂抹在他手腕上的伤口处。

那冰凉的触感让Charles浑身一颤，被触碰的伤口有些隐隐作痛，他皱着眉不舒服地想要抽回手臂，可是Henry却颇为强硬地抓着他，不给他抽身逃走的机会。Charles只得瞪大眼睛，带着充满敌意的视线瞪着面前这个给他上药的黑衣男人。

这家伙又在打什么鬼主意？

Charles的表情变得极其古怪，明明上一秒还在威胁他，下一秒又做出这种温柔的举动。他原本以为Henry当时只是为了安抚他吃饭随口说说而已，没想到他却真的履行了承诺，Charles内心有些说不明这种五味纷杂的感觉是什么。面前男人的动作仔细而且温柔，那注视着他那专注的深蓝色眸子让Charles感到无地自容，他不舒服地移开了视线，手腕被涂药的感觉痒痒的，还有些怪。对方这番看似强硬而又透着几分温柔的行为让Charles感到十分不适，而且这副小心翼翼的模样，就像在对待什么易碎品一样。

他有那么脆弱吗？真是说不出的气人。

看着面前的青年不悦地瞥过头去，不再挣扎乖乖给他上药的场景，Henry满意地笑了，他小心地将药膏涂抹在Charles的两只手腕的伤口处，他看得出来面前的青年很不适应这样被人对待，每次他的手指擦过他那敏感的伤口，面前的身躯就会不自觉地抖一下，一副恨不得立刻逃开的模样。Henry觉得颇为有趣，于是抓着他的手腕靠近嘴边，然后朝着那处轻轻吹了一口气。

“呜……!”

Charles浑身一个颤栗，他颤抖着缩着身子向后退去，大口喘着气，面庞不自觉地涌上一片红。Henry欣赏着面前青年挣扎不堪的表情，内心的愉悦和征服感愈发膨胀。他松开了手，心情颇好地站了起来，随后望着跪坐在地板上的褐发青年，慢悠悠地开口道。

“好了，今天就到此为止，直到伤口完全愈合为止我都会像这样给你涂药，到时候你可得老实点，别老想着反抗。”

Charles怒瞪着面前笑着望着他的黑衣男人，那样子像是恨不得立刻给对方身上开个洞。他脸上一阵青一阵白，内心涌现的憋屈感简直要将他吞噬。

“对了。”

只见面前作为礼帽帮首领的男人忽然笑着开口道，语气带着几分愉悦。

“看在你今天取悦了我的份上，我就答应你一个请求吧，我之前也说过……只要你开口，你要的我都可以满足你。”

这么说着，Henry上前轻轻抬起Charles的下巴，注视着对方的神情，缓缓开口道。

“……说说看，你想要什么？”

那仿佛从地狱传来的恶魔嗓音让Charles感到浑身一颤，他有些颤抖地张开双唇，一时间竟发不出声音。当他望见面前男人那深蓝色瞳孔中的劝诱意味的时候，Charles终于是猛地回过神来，他强行让自己镇定下来，随后用坚定的目光望着面前微眯着眼打量他的黑衣男人，一字一顿地开口道。

“放我走。”

Henry闻言却是嗤笑了一声，他捏住Charles下巴的手多使了几分力气，紧盯着对方的双眼，不紧不慢地回绝道。

“你知道那是不可能的，我所允诺的这一切丰厚条件的前提只有一个，那就是你要留在我身边。”

——那还有什么好说的。Charles愤恨得咬牙，这该死的混蛋!果然只是嘴上说得好听而已。

年轻飞行员的内心不自觉地涌现出一股失落，随后逐渐转化为绝望，果然面前的这个家伙是不会这么轻易放他离开的，他到底要怎样才能从这囚禁他的牢笼里逃出去呢？Charles忽然有些怀念以前驾驶直升机出任务的那些日子，还有Galeforce上尉和战友们那熟悉的笑脸了。

Henry看见对方脸上的神情，却是不慌不忙地安抚道。

“没关系，我一向说话算数，这个承诺就暂且留着吧，如果你想到了别的什么请求，我随时恭候你开口……只要不触犯我的底线，我都可以答应你。”

这么说着，Henry便松开了钳制住Charles的手，后者身躯颤抖了一下，却是极不甘心地咬牙撇过头去。Henry见状却是轻柔地抚摸了一下他的脑袋，带着温和的语气开口道。

“乖，等我回来，表现得好的话，下次我会给你些奖励。”

谁要等你回来，混蛋!

Charles忍不住翻了个白眼，他气呼呼地嘟着嘴，表情是一百个不情愿，哪个正常人能忍受像这样被当成宠物一样玩弄在鼓掌之中的，他发誓总有一天要逃离这个男人的魔爪。到那时，他绝对要让这个对他做出这般恶劣行径的家伙吃不了兜着走!

Henry轻轻笑了笑，随后便起身，朝着门口走去，临走前他瞥了一眼Charles脖子上那反射着金属光泽的项圈，脸上的笑意愈发浓郁，后者只觉得一股寒流从头顶流向脚尖，却是下意识地缩紧了身体，浑身止不住地颤抖着。

“咔嚓”

随着厚实的房门被关闭以及上锁的声音响起，Charles回过神来，偌大的起居室内再度变得寂静而空旷，被囚禁的年轻飞行员不甘心地接受了如今的现实，他的确成为了这个礼帽帮首领的私人物品——作为他的宠物被紧锁在房间内。不用说门外肯定是重重把守的守卫，Charles如今的身体依然透着少许疲惫感，而刚刚被涂过药的手腕传来一种冰凉又有些痛痒的感觉。他自然是不会再碰那处的。现在的Charles只希望自己的伤能快些好起来，然后等身体完全恢复之后再找机会逃出去。不管怎样他可不是那种会乖乖坐以待毙的人。

……

与此同时，在礼帽帮会议室的圆桌上，数位头戴礼帽的高层人员正聚坐在一起讨论着某样话题，气氛有些紧张肃穆，正在这时会议室的门被咔嚓一声打开，一个高大挺拔的身影走了进来，他头上戴着象征着身份的嵌有金纹的黑色礼帽，一身华贵的黑色西服映衬出他那英伦华贵的气质，那股由内而外散发的压迫感让人不寒而战。只见作为礼帽帮首领的Henry大步走到了最中央的皮质椅子上坐下，随后十指交叉，带着威严的目光扫视着面前的每一个成员，冷冷地开口道。

“军方那边的动静现在怎么样了。”

那洪亮的嗓音传遍会议室的每一个角落，让在场的所有人都清楚地感受到那股压迫感。

“报告老大，目前还没有发现异常，一切都如同您说的那样，他们现在正在另一处方位搜寻着，而且看样子总部派出的兵力数量也不是很多。”

面前的一个礼帽帮成员翻了翻手中的资料，汇报道。

“很好。”

Henry见状满意地笑了。他费尽心思抓来的人儿，自然不会这么轻易把他交出去。在下指令围捕那位不知情的飞行员时，他就已经设计好了一系列障眼法，估计现在军方正被他留下的机翼残骸和现场痕迹所误导，正在另一处焦头烂耳地搜寻着失联同伴的踪迹呢。那时他有预谋地切断了直升机与外界的联系，估计军方怎么也猜不到是他带走了Charles，就算他们推测到是礼帽帮的所作所为，有着飞艇作为可移动基地的他们也几乎很难被那些追捕他的家伙们察觉到踪迹。Henry很乐于看这些所谓的正派人士终日忙碌却徒劳无功的景象，就好像玩猫捉老鼠的游戏一样，当然，他们就是那只聪明的老鼠。

“继续留意，如果有任何异样立刻向我禀报。”

Henry这么说道，面前的成员应了一声，随后便带着恭敬的神情退到一边。Henry的目光移到了不远处一个微微低着头的身影上，他昂起头，手指轻轻敲打着桌面，用看似漫不经心的口气开口问道。

“Reginald，之前吩咐你的事情办得怎么样了？”

只见名为Reginald Copperbottom的中年男性抬起头来，蓝色的瞳孔中透着几分惊慌和恐惧——他头戴一顶灰色的礼帽，穿着不同于其它成员的古朴典雅的西装，两撇棕色的小胡子修饰在脸上，气质看上去就像有着良好血统的贵族一般。只是如今的他身躯因为恐惧感而微微颤抖着，模样看上去有些不堪。

“非、非常抱歉，因为一些意外导致中途出了点差错……请再给我一些时间，我保证会将事情办好。”

Reginald带着颤抖的语气这么说道，下一秒他便感受到了面前作为礼帽帮首领的男人那股严厉而尖锐的视线，这感觉让他的心脏都像是挨了一刀似的。Reginald不由得低下头，不敢直视Henry那近乎发怒的神情，周围的成员闻言更是大气都不敢出，一时间会议室安静得似乎连一根针掉下来都能听得见似的。

“呵。”

只见作为礼貌帮首领的Henry发出一声冷笑，随后站起身，迈着高傲的步伐一步一步地走到了对方面前，他俯视着对方那发颤的神情，接着伸出手，狠狠捏住了他的下巴。

“呜……!”

Reginald被迫昂起头来，面前的男人像是要将他的骨头都捏碎似的，那力道和下颚传来的强烈痛楚让他感到心惊胆寒，他只能惊恐地睁大眼望着对方那宛如恶魔般的恐怖面庞。

“没用的东西，这点事都办不好？”

只见Henry带着阴冷到极点的表情俯视着他的双眼，用低沉而冷漠的神情缓缓开口道。

“你应该知道我当初为何要留你一命，Reginald，别忘了你当初是如何应允我向我求饶的……只要我愿意，我随时可以收回你这条性命，让你和那个惹人厌的红胡子副手一同下地狱陪葬!”

对方这般威胁让Reginald浑身止不住的颤抖着，下颚的痛楚更是让他几乎要窒息，Reginald的面庞因痛苦扭曲着，内心更是夹杂着恐惧和绝望，他想要挣脱，但面前男人那恐怖的压迫感却让他无法移动半步。

只见Henry冷笑了一声，接着毫无征兆地向前一推，同时松开了捏着对方下巴的手，Reginald四脚朝天狼狈地跌坐在了地上，他的下颚隐隐作痛，身躯颤抖着喘着气。Henry居高临下地俯视着他那痛苦的面庞，带着高傲的神情开口道。

“你可以走了，记住……要是完不成，就永远别来见我!”

银发青年的语气满是嘲讽和不屑，这让Reginald内心一颤，曾经身居高位的自尊心被狠狠践踏，他觉得一股怒火从体内喷薄而出，当下却也只能强忍着想要上前的冲动，颤颤巍巍地开口回答道。

“是……我知道了，老大。”

这么说着，Reginald狼狈地从地上爬了起来，他整理了一下头上的礼帽，随后迈着不稳的步伐走向会议室的门口。在完全转身背对着所有人的那一刻，这个落魄礼帽帮首领的眼中忽然闪过一丝狠厉，他紧咬着牙关，脸上原本的惊慌和恐惧早已消失殆尽，取代而之的前所未有的阴冷和险恶。


	6. Chapter 6

Charles一个人在房间百无聊赖地四处转悠着，礼帽帮首领的房间连接着好几处，客厅、卧室、浴室一一俱全，还有一道写着“收藏品”的门，不过当Charles试图推开门的时候发现上锁了，于是他只能回到卧室，四处翻找看有没有可用的东西。不过关他进来的那个男人很明显是考量过他的行为的，所以他所见的柜子要么就是上锁了，要么只是单纯存放着衣物而已，根本没什么可以用来逃脱的工具，更别说武器了。

Charles有些气馁，不过很快便振作了起来，既然没办法搜寻到有用的东西，不如先养精蓄锐，之后再想办法。他的目光移到房间中央的床铺上，这里怎么看都只有一张单人床，难道他今晚要睡那里？虽然之前是被男人强行抱上床过，但他可不乐意再度这样做，而且一想到这上面全是那个逼迫他的可恶家伙的气味，Charles就觉得浑身不舒服。

“哼!”

Charles赌气似的一屁股坐在床上，身下的弹簧发出了嘎吱的声音，他动了动身子，床铺的柔软质地让他有些愣神。实际上他不得不承认，在经历了那一系列惨绝人寰的折磨后，被Henry洗干净抱到床上的那一晚他睡得很好，温暖而舒适的感觉包围着他，让疲惫不堪的身体得到了充分放松，得以舒舒服服地享受这种如在云端的感觉。当然，如果不考虑到他的处境以及那晚可怕的噩梦，这原本可以算是一个不错的回忆。

Charles的目光移到自己脖子上被Henry强行戴上的那惹眼的项圈上，他愤恨得咬牙，伸出手想要将这屈辱的玩意儿给摘下来，不过在进行到一半的时候却停了下来。Charles想起那时Henry将他压在身下威胁他的场景，身上的伤口仿佛还在隐隐作痛，一时间他变得脸色惨白，情绪有些慌乱。要是那个可恶的家伙回来看见自己把他辛辛苦苦准备的项圈给取下来了，指不定会做出什么更为恶劣的举动来惩罚他，他可真再也受不了那种被强行施加痛苦与威压的感觉了。

这么想着，Charles只得极为艰难地放弃了想要把项圈摘下来的想法，丧气地低下了头。眼下，他确实没有任何办法可以逃脱，唯一可以寄希望在身上的大概只有那个将他囚禁起来的不法分子了，如果他能先尝试着老老实实按他说的去做，让对方满意，再在合适的时机找机会向外界寻求援助的话，或许会有那么一丁点脱困的可能性？

这或许是目前唯一可行的方式，Charles心想，至少他要先尝试让Henry将他给带出去，而不是一直关在这狭窄的起居室内。这不免让他打了一个寒颤，作为男人的宠物，那家伙一向将自己看得很牢，自己真的有办法在违背内心意愿的情况下乖乖服从对方的话，并且在他眼皮子底下开溜吗？万一失败了，等待着他的肯定是形容不出的残酷刑罚。那个叫Henry Stickmin的男人确实能轻易将他打入地狱。Charles内心极为复杂，但现阶段想那么多也没用，他干脆仰面躺倒在男人的大床上，睁大眼怔怔地望着天花板。

刚吃饱的肚子充斥着饱腹感，伴随而来的还有少许涌上的倦意，只是现在的Charles可睡不着，他眨着眼睛在床上翻来覆去的挪动，心脏扑通扑通剧烈跳动着。Charles有些紧张，因为那个囚禁他的黑衣男人不知道什么时候会回来，到那时他更不知道该如何面对那个令他胆寒的身影，即使想反抗却也感觉力不从心，这让他很不是滋味。

不知道过去了多久，在房间里安静得只听得见他自己的呼吸声，而那个让他紧张不已的黑色身影一直没有回来，紧闭的房门也没有任何动静，Charles觉得有些无聊，他不由得打了一个哈欠，随后缩了缩身体。他身上还穿着单薄的衣裳，暴露在外面的肌肤确实感觉到了些许凉意，Charles想了想，还是硬着头皮钻进了暖烘烘的被窝里，把自己裹起来。

……管他的呢，反正那家伙估计也没那么快回来，在那之前他先小憩一下，在那个男人回来之前钻出来就好了。

Charles这么想着，缩了缩身体，感觉周围软绵绵、热乎乎的，而床铺的柔软质地更是让人感到身心舒适，不一会儿他就觉得眼皮有些沉，眼珠子在打转，脑中埋藏的倦意不自觉地涌了上来，Charles翻了个身，闭上眼沉沉的睡了过去。

……

额头上传来轻柔的触感，就好像一片羽毛拂过一般，然后是头发被轻轻揉搓抚弄的感觉，这种感觉很奇妙，却不让人讨厌，反而让Charles觉得有些舒服。

有人在轻轻抚摸他？

Charles迷迷糊糊地这么想着，他只觉得有一只温润的大手在他发间抚弄，又温柔又体贴，很让人感到安心，Charles不由得挪动着身体靠近着对方，从喉咙里发出小动物一样的呻吟声。他好像听见上方传来一声轻微的笑声，那声音有些似曾相识，睡梦中的Charles忽然有一种强烈的不详预感，他的身躯宛如电流通过一般颤栗着。熟悉的男性气息散发开来，原本有些迷糊的大脑瞬间清醒，Charles睁大眼睛，从柔软的大床上弹了起来。

映入眼帘的是正坐在身边注视他的那个戴着礼帽的黑衣男人，他嘴角带着浓浓的笑意，打量着自己的神情充满着玩味。Charles一瞬间怔住了，露出惊慌的神情，手脚并用往后退去。Henry倒是一副风轻云淡的模样看着激烈退缩的Charles，呵，无论看几次对方的反应还是这么的有趣。

“我看你一脸享受的样子，有那么舒服吗？”

Henry笑着开口道，他当然是指Charles不自觉地挪动身体被他抚摸的场景，那时的青年模样极为听话，就好像真的是一只等待主人宠爱的宠物狗似的。听见对方这般戏谑的话，如今的Charles看上去极为窘迫，整个脸都像是要烧起来一般通红，他额头上冒着虚汗，紧绷的身躯颤抖着。

不、不对，虽然是无意识做出的行为，但他不得不承认，那时发间传来的柔和触感的确让他感到前所未有的舒适，并且还不自觉地想要靠近索求更多，这感觉太怪异了。Charles打死也不承认自己居然会渴求男人所给予的温度，可是身体的反应完全不如他所想——他的身体变得好奇怪，为什么，他以前明明不是这样的。

Charles的视线移到自己脖子上戴着的项圈上，他有一瞬间的恍惚，在被面前的男人抓来这里之后所发生的一系列事情都已经远远超过了他大脑所思考运转的范围。这个作为如今军方最为头疼的邪恶组织首领的男人强迫他俯跪在面前，将他身为军人的自尊心狠狠踩在脚下。他不仅胁迫自己向他讨好示弱，更是用言语刺激自己成为任他奴役摆布的宠物，只要自己有想要反抗的举动就会受到惩罚。但相对的，只要他的表现有那么一丁点取悦了面前的这个男人，他也会毫不吝啬地给予自己奖励。就像刚才那般轻柔的触碰就是其中之一。

Charles完全无法掌控这种前一秒像是在地狱遭受酷刑，下一秒却又在云端享受前所未有的温柔待遇的极端差异。他脑中无数次涌现出想要逃离这里的念头，但他如今的状况完全无法被自己掌控，身体已经不知不觉在面前这个男人的控制下产生了强烈的依赖感。他害怕那些施加在身上的惩罚，更是开始渴望面前的男人能够更加轻柔的对待他。

“我……我才没有觉得舒服呢，那……那只不过是……”

Charles红着脸，结结巴巴地开口道，不过后半段他是真的想不出该用什么理由搪塞过去才好，总不能说是身体自然反应吧。Henry看着他这反应却是笑了笑，他起身走到缩成一团的Charles面前，伸出手抚上他的面庞，让他抬起头直视自己的双眼。

“你这嘴上说的可真不老实，刚才你不是还舒舒服服地睡在我的被窝里吗，这你又该怎么解释？这次总不是我强行把你抱上床的吧。”

“唔，这……这是……”

Charles一时间羞愧得无地自容，想要开口辩解却又不知道该说什么。的确，这次是他主动钻到男人的被窝里去的，这行为在对方眼里可就多了一层别的涵义。Charles只觉得如今Henry打量他的目光都比之前要兴奋了许多，那感觉，就像是自己捕捉到的猎物终于肯放弃抵抗乖乖听话而迸发的一种满足感。

“表现不错，值得嘉奖。”

Henry微笑着这么说着，再次伸出手抚摸起他的脑袋，那触感让Charles一时间有些愣神，心底一股微妙的情愫蔓延开来，只见面前的黑衣男人缓缓靠近他的面庞，用低沉而温柔的嗓音说道。

“……我很高兴，Charles，希望以后我看见你的时候，你也能像这样乖巧听话，这可比你之前那副龇牙咧嘴的模样要可爱得多。”

这么说着，Henry便坐在他的身旁，伸出手拉过他的胳膊，开始仔细检查他手腕上的伤口。Charles看着面前专注的俊郎面庞，心脏不由得猛烈跳动了一下。Henry注意到Charles手腕上最为严重的几处已经开始结疤，脸上的神情似乎放松了许多，他拿起准备好的药膏，开始像之前一样仔细地将它涂抹在Charles手腕上的伤处。

“呜……”

那种冰凉又有些疼痛的触感让Charles身躯一颤，他下意识地想要抽回手臂，可只是稍微挣扎了一下便停止了动作，乖乖地让对方给自己上药。这种感觉有点奇怪，被男人触碰到的肌肤也没有之前那般排斥了，而且还痒痒的，这让Charles心里泛起了奇妙的涟漪。

“怎么，这次不挣扎了？”

Henry戏谑地打量着他，Charles觉得有些无地自容，干脆撇过头去。

“如果身体还有哪里不舒服，记得一定要告诉我。”

Henry握着他的手，带着专注且柔和的神情注视着他的面庞，这样说道，那模样简直和之前判若两人，这般亲切的姿态不像是主人和宠物之间的对话，反而像情人之间的呢喃。

“嗯……”

Charles轻轻应了一声，不敢直视Henry的目光。面前的男人在给他涂完药之后又仔细检查了一下他身体的其它地方，和手腕比起来，脖子和脚腕上的伤都只能说微不足道，估计过几日痕迹就能完全消失了。Charles只觉得今天的Henry似乎心情很好的样子，他周身散发着柔和的气息，也没有以前那种时刻让人喘不过气来的压迫感了。

Charles定了定神，内心忽然涌现出一个想法，他试着整理了一下自己的情绪，朝着面前的男人开口道。

“那、那个……”

“什么事？”

Henry那深邃的深蓝色眸子注视着他，Charles一时竟觉得有些语塞，只见他颤抖地张开嘴，像是下定决心般开口道。

“我……我想出去!”

面前的男人似乎怔了一下，随后笑着凑近Charles的面庞，轻柔地伸出手抚摸着他的脸颊，带着温和的语气开口道。

“怎么又说这种话？我不是说了吗，我是不会放你走的，你现在唯一能做的，就是乖乖留在我身边做我的宠物。”

“我不是说要逃走……我的意思是，关在房间里实在太闷了，我想出去转转。”

Charles咽了一口唾沫，他鼓起勇气盯着对方的双眼，用理直气壮的口气说道。

“你之前答应过我的，只要不触犯你的底线，别的要求都可以满足我，事到如今你可别说话不算数!”

大概是没想到面前这个一直被他逼迫的人也会有口气这么强硬的一天，Henry露出了出人意料的表情，不过他很快就恢复了过来。只见作为礼帽帮首领的黑衣男人眯起眼睛，一只手挑起Charles的下巴，那尖锐而危险的目光打量着他，像是要把他的内心彻底窥透似的。这窥探的目光让Charles心虚得冒汗，生怕被看出什么端倪来。

“呵，我确实有承诺过，不过……”

Henry却是忽然嗤笑着开口道，随后缓缓靠近Charles的面庞，语气转而带上了几分耐人寻味。

“能不能兑现，就要看你接下来的表现如何了。”

这和说好的不一样啊。Charles瞪大眼睛这么想到。只见面前的黑衣男人站起身，随后打开不远处上锁的一个抽屉，从里面拿出了一个黑色的东西，然后回到他面前。Charles的手臂再次被抓住，只见Henry将他的手臂反绑在身后，然后用手上拿着的那条黑色带子给固定了起来。

“呜!”

Charles蓦然睁大眼睛——这家伙，又要把他给绑起来，完全不给一点喘息的间隙。由于手腕上还有未痊愈的伤口的缘故，Henry绑着的位置是手腕上面一些的部分，这让Charles不至于碰到伤处。Charles使尽力气，却怎么都挣脱不开那束缚着手臂的的有几分弹性的黑色带子，当下不由得露出了懊恼的神情。

“嗯，还是这样适合你。”

Henry笑了笑，模样看上去十分满意，惹得Charles只得极不甘心地咬牙瞪着他，内心涌现出一丝小小的失落。果然，面前的这个男人只不过是想把他给囚禁起来而已，根本就没有在乎过他的想法，只不过是作为宠物受到了些许温柔对待就对他开始有那么点想法转变的自己果然还是太天真了。

Henry从一旁准备好的食物盘上面端起一碗冒着热气的粥，然后走到气恼的Charles面前。

“这是我吩咐人特意做给你的，你现在伤口有些发炎，而且饿久了对肠胃不好，最好吃点易消化的东西。”

说着他便将那加了牛肉和鸡蛋还有少量蔬菜的粥用勺子挑出一部分，像之前一样放在嘴边轻轻吹凉，然后递到了Charles面前。这似曾相识的场景让后者不由得翻了个白眼，撅起嘴不满地开口道。

“放开我，我自己会吃。”

“不行，必须我喂你。”

特意拉长了语调，男人那不紧不慢的温和语气让Charles觉得气不打一处来，他看着跟前那散发着香味的食物，却是忍耐着想要进食的欲望，不悦地撇过头去，这也太丢脸了。Charles真的怀疑面前的这个男人是不是有什么特殊癖好，不然他一个有手有脚的人，干嘛非要像这样喂他吃饭不可。

“乖，现在不是闹脾气的时候，你也想身体快点好起来吧。”

Henry笑着这么说道，语气像是在哄小孩似的，搞得Charles愈发不满，不过对方说的确实有道理，他的确巴不得自己身体快些恢复，而且现在双手被反绑着的自己也没有反抗的资本，要是不顺着对方的心意，这家伙指不定又会做出什么出格的事情来。

面前的男人再次将那一小勺粥递到他嘴边，Charles内心百般不情愿，可还是只能乖乖张开嘴，将对方喂给他的食物吃了下去。粘稠而又不油腻的味道在口中化开，刚煮出来的粥十分温润可口。Henry不紧不慢地把手上的食物送到Charles嘴边，看着他全部咀嚼完吞下去后才舀下一勺，这期间他脸上一直挂着笑容，Charles很不适应Henry这种近距离打量他吃饭的目光，极其让人难为情。不过那粥的美味以及腹中的暖意倒是让他稍稍舒畅了一点，这味道还是一如既往的好。一时间Charles甚至有些怀疑面前的男人是不是提前调查过他的口味，不过考虑到他们之前只见过一次面的情况，这显然是不大可能的。

喂完食物后，Henry依然十分亲切地给他擦了擦嘴，这让Charles难为情地想要躲开身子，面庞涌上一抹红，Henry似乎很满意他的反应，只见他伸出手抚摸着Charles的脑袋，夸奖道。

“嗯，表现不错，下次再给你喂更多好吃的，到时候也要像这样乖乖听话哦。”

这对待宠物的语气让Charles差点没气晕过去，难不成这家伙打算一辈子都将他关起来像这样给他喂食？被囚禁的年轻飞行员带着极其怨念的神情瞪着面前的黑衣男人，内心把能骂的话都骂了一遍，只是迫于对方的威压不敢说出口。

不过此时的Henry似乎心情很好的模样，他并没有在意面前青年那仿佛要杀人似的目光。只见他一边伸出手把玩着Charles柔软的发丝，一边凑近他的面庞，笑嘻嘻地开口道。

“对了，想不想和我出去散散步？”


	7. Chapter 7

对方那逗趣似的语气让Charles一时有些愣神，似乎还没有完全消化对方话中的含义。

散步？是指……

只见面前的黑衣男人笑着继续说道。

“作为宠物，偶尔也该带出去散散步不是吗？而且看在你表现得这么卖力的份上，我总不能轻易食言吧。”

Charles总算懂了，Henry是打算回应他的请求将他带出去，这对于如今的他来说的确是一个天大的好消息，虽说对方那对待宠物一般高高在上的姿态还是那么欠扁。Charles不满地撇了撇嘴，他看着面前戴着礼帽的黑衣男人脸上那快要溢出来的笑意，内心忽然涌现出一丝奇异的感觉。

话说，自己刚才的表现到底是哪点取悦了面前这个男人？怎么看都只是普通的喂食而已吧……真是越来越搞不懂这个强行将自己给囚禁起来的恶劣家伙的想法了。

Charles这么想着，猛地晃了晃脑袋，试图把脑中杂乱的想法给驱逐出去。

“那……这东西，能解开吗？”

他抬起胳膊指了指束缚着手臂的黑色带子，不过Henry只是轻笑了一声，回绝道。 

“不行，要是不把你绑起来，你指不定又要做出什么反抗的举动来。”

对方这番话让Charles觉得有些懊恼，同时也有些踌躇不安，果然想逃走还是没那么简单吗，指不定他刚才的行为已经让面前的这个男人产生了戒心，所以才会像这样将他的手给束缚起来，以防止他做出什么过激的举动。

这家伙的警戒心未免也太重了一些吧。

Charles这样想着，他看见Henry在柜子里拿出一条不算长的绳子，把前端的铁制品接口扣在了自己脖子上的项圈上，然后握着另一端猛地一拉。

“!”

Charles惊叫着差点从床上掉下去，只见面前的黑衣男人昂起头，带着傲然的神情催促道。 

“还等什么，快点下来，不是说想出去转转吗？晚一些我可就没时间了。”

Charles被迫从床上下来，Henry将他拉到跟前，然后利索地用黑布将他的眼睛蒙了起来。视线被遮挡，眼前霎时间变得一片漆黑，Charles一时间觉得无比惊慌失措，不过面前的男人并没有给他多少反应时间，而是直接牵着系在他脖子上的绳子，拉着他朝门边走去。

“呜!”

脖子被这样扯着，那紧逼的压迫感让Charles一时有种要窒息的感觉，他只有被迫跟随Henry的动作趔趄地迈开脚步不停向前走，才不至于被勒得那么难受。只是眼睛被蒙住而一片黑暗的视线让他感到前所未有的恐慌。这样子他根本就看不见任何东西，也根本不知道Henry要将他带到哪儿，想辨别方向也做不到，真是好狡猾的手段!

只听见门被“咔嚓”一声打开，Henry朝门边伫立着的守卫低声交代了几句，然后便大摇大摆地牵着Charles向前走去。Charles脚步不稳，紧张得心脏剧烈跳动着，脖子上象征着宠物身份的金属牌不停晃动着，发出细微的声响。

他不知道方向，只是跟随男人手中扯动的动作走过一条条走廊，经过一个又一个散发着陌生气息的场所。一路上Charles都能听到周围那恭敬的问候声，亦或是在他们经过后从身后传来的窃窃私语，这也是理所当然的，毕竟他现在身处敌人的基地，周围都是层层把关的礼帽帮成员。Charles一时间觉得极为屈辱，竟然以这种丢人到极点的姿态被男人给带出来，还赤裸裸地展示在他人面前。即便视线被黑布所遮蔽，眼前一片黑暗，这一路上他也能感受得到那宛如尖刺般刺向他的古怪而充满嘲讽的视线。Charles只觉得浑身冒汗，呼吸急促，周身的毛细血管都在急速收缩着，然而面前的男人却仿佛毫不在意似的握着手中的绳子，宛如对待宠物一般牵着他不紧不慢地向前走去。

懊恼和屈辱充斥着整个胸腔，年轻的飞行员扭动着身躯，挣扎着想要逃开，可是Henry只是拉紧手中的绳子，很不客气地把他扯了回来，其结果只是导致Charles脖子上的压迫感更为强烈。这一刻Charles觉得自己真的变成了男人的宠物一般，被对方玩弄在鼓掌中，毫无尊严可言。

不知道过了多久，面前的黑衣男人停下了脚步，四周的声音变得有些嘈杂，Charles可以感受得到不止一个礼帽帮成员聚在这里，那些恐怖而充满敌意的视线落在他身上，Charles无法自持地低下头，身躯剧烈颤抖着。他嗅到了些许汽油和枪械的火药味，这气味让他感到有些莫名的熟悉，然而却令他无比的心悸和不安。

只见Henry朝着面前的成员说了些什么，对方不由得发出了惊叹声，可是很快便答应着点点头，从一旁拿出一样东西交给他，Charles听出那似乎是钥匙一类的东西。他听见Henry似乎心情很好地拨弄了一下那串金属物，随后便把自己拉到跟前来。

下一秒，Charles惊觉自己的身体被抱了起来，不，准确来说是被扛了起来。面前作为礼帽帮首领的男人将他像是扛行李似的扛在肩上，随后走上了台阶。

“放开我!你要把我带去哪!”

Charles惊慌地喊道，他的双手还被反绑在身后，要挣扎也使不上力气，只能两只脚扑腾着想要踢开对方，Henry见状一只手搂着他的腰，一只手按着他乱窜的的两条腿，笑眯眯地把挣扎着的他给牢牢按在怀里，随后朝前走去。Charles惊恐万分，如今的他双手被束缚，眼睛被遮住看不见，身体更是被面前的男人按着不能动弹，这让他感到前所未有的心慌。

他感觉到Henry扛着他走到某一处后停了下来，他弯下腰坐起身，然后顺势抱着Charles的身体，让他坐在了自己的大腿上。Charles惊叫着激烈挣扎着，不过面前的黑衣男人牢牢按着他的身躯，手上的力道是一刻也不放松。对方的体温从接触的身体部位传来，温热的鼻息吐在脸颊旁，这和当初Henry抱着他吃饭一样的暧昧姿势让Charles觉得羞耻万分，恨不得立刻逃得远远的。

只见面前作为礼帽帮首领的黑衣男人嗤笑了一声，随后凑近他耳边，低声开口道。

“别紧张，我只是打算给你一个小惊喜，现在先别乱动，一会儿你就知道了。”

“不……不要，放我下去!”

Charles惊慌地喊道，宛如被锁住翅膀的鸟儿一般扑腾着想要离开对方的怀抱。那副抵抗的模样让Henry有些不满地皱了皱眉，转而用带有几分威胁感的口气冷冷开口道。

“不听话的话，我随时都可以收回承诺，让你关在房里永远出不来，或者干脆把你丢到审讯室再受几天刑，看你还敢不敢像现在这样反抗我。”

“呜!你……你，卑鄙小人!”

Charles忍不住大声喊道，只见Henry一只手扯着他脖子上的绳子，用阴冷到极点的口气在他耳边一字一顿地说道。

“……你真以为我不敢这么做？”

那股强横的威压和脖子上的压迫感让Charles痛苦到几乎要窒息，而男人语气中的威胁涵义更是让他感到无比心悸，一时间他只觉得一股寒流从头顶流向脚尖，止不住地浑身发颤。

他怎么会想象不到面前的男人当初是怎么从一个不入流的小偷坐上如今邪恶组织首领的位置的，其采用的手段和过程注定非同寻常，甚至超出他想象的恶毒。Charles明白，他说的每一句话都是真的，如果如今的他试图逃开对方的钳制，那么面前的男人真的会如他所说的那般，毫不留情地将他给打入地狱，直到他不再反抗乖乖服从他为止。

一想到不久前在审讯室遭受电刑的那段惨痛经历，Charles就觉得全身发凉，呼吸加剧。他并不是意志力薄弱的家伙，但那时那宛如刀割般的强烈痛楚已经让他彻彻底底感受到了什么叫由内而外连细胞都要炸裂的疼痛。他的身体早已被迫记住了那种深入骨髓的灼烧感，以至于一回想起来，就会无法自持地感到恐惧。

不行，那种痛苦到极点的滋味他根本无法忍受第二次!

Charles额头上冒着大滴大滴的汗水，脑中思绪搅动着，面前的男人紧盯着他，Charles唯有忍耐着内心的不甘和愤怒，低下头颤颤巍巍地开口道。

“我……我知道了，我听你的话就是……拜托别让我再回那种地方。”

面前褐发青年那恐惧到极点的神情却让Henry觉得异常的愉悦，他有一百种方式可以让对方彻底屈服，不过如今的他却是采用了最温和的方式，因为他想亲眼看着自己所看上的猎物在他精心布置的牢笼里一步一步挣扎，直到彻底陷入绝望，主动屈服于他的那一刻。这个过程很漫长，但也会充满无比的挑战和趣味性。Henry很享受这个过程，也想将面前青年脸上那些变幻的神情尽数印刻在脑海中，这让他感到前所未有的兴奋。

面前的青年果真是不再挣扎，只是极其屈辱地缩着身体坐在他腿上，低着头不愿意让他望见自己如今的不堪模样。Henry笑了笑，他抬起头检查了一下周身的仪表盘，把钥匙插进了凹槽内，随后向左边扭开。

Charles只觉得面前的男人似乎在摆弄些什么东西，他听到了发动机启动的声音，然后是引擎的轰鸣声，不一会儿耳边传来螺旋桨摆动的声音，这声响对于他来说是如此熟悉，Charles一时间惊呆了。只见Henry拉动着手上的操作杆，踩着脚下的离合器身体缓缓向前倾。Charles觉得身体的重量在增加，紧挨着的身躯压得他有些喘不过气来，不过当下却是不敢乱动，生怕再惹恼面前的男人。

乘坐的巨大飞行器在缓缓上升，在经历了一小段左右晃动的波折后终于是平稳了下来。Charles听见Henry在他耳边舒了一口气，随后不由自主地笑出了声，他伸出手调整了一下怀中青年的位置，随后将蒙在他眼睛上的布给摘了下来。

长时间处于黑暗下的眼球在接触到光线的那一刻下意识地收缩着，Charles猛地晃了晃脑袋，过了好几秒才适应了如今的光亮环境。在总算看清楚面前的景象后，Charles不由得张大嘴，不可置信地睁大了眼睛。

“怎么样，景色不错吧？”

只听见身后的黑衣男人笑着开口道，偌大的玻璃窗后是一望无际的蓝天和白云，向下望去还能看见下方移动着的郁郁葱葱的树木，这样豁然开朗的景象不免让人眼前一亮。Charles看着机舱内那熟悉的仪表盘和数字，还有那些铭刻在记忆中的机械设备后才终于回过神过来。他居然身处飞行中的直升机上，原来Henry所说的惊喜是指这个，怪不得从刚才开始就一直有种很熟悉的感觉。

Charles的心脏扑通扑通地加快了跳动，这景象是如此熟悉，甚至让人觉得热血澎湃，让身为飞行员的他有些情不自禁地想要沉醉在那片蔚蓝中，他喉结微动，被反绑在身后的手臂不安分地搓动着，想要凑上前看得更清楚一些，只不过又被身后的男人一只手给拉回了怀里。

“不行哦，可不能乱动，毕竟我们是出来散步的，身为宠物的你只需要乖乖看着就好。”

Henry笑着这么说道，开启了自动驾驶模式，随后设置了一下路线，那操作看上去有模有样，就好像经验丰富的驾驶员一样，Charles忍不住白了一眼对方，内心有几分惊诧。这家伙什么时候学会开直升机的？这可是要经过不断的理论和模拟实验才能正式操作的高难度动作，毕竟记住那些仪表盘的位置和操作顺序可不是件容易的事，就连他当初也是费了一番功夫才拿到驾驶员执照成为一名合格的飞行员的，一时间他有些不是滋味。而且如今他体内那种身为飞行员的驾驶欲望在蠢蠢欲动，Charles真的好想亲自再开一次直升机，可Henry只是牢牢把他圈在怀里，不给他移动的空隙，这让他内心痒痒的，很是不舒服。

“喜欢么？这可是你最喜欢的景色。”

Henry望着他的表情，随后笑着继续说道，表情带上了几分热烈。

“很棒对不对，这款机型是仿军方样式设计的，虽然体型不大，功能和平衡性却是数一数二的，而且还搭载着自动感应系统，能够识别外界的障碍物和攻击，从而做出更为精准的躲避行为。”

Charles怔怔地听着Henry在他耳边兴致勃勃地讲述着直升机的各种话题，要是平常他肯定兴奋得嘴都合不拢了，这可是身为直升机驾驶员的他最为求之不得的理想机型啊。可是如今的这种状况却让Charles心底产生了一种阴霾，就好像是知道了如今敌人火力的强大而对于自身处境产生的一种担忧。一时间他甚至分不清Henry是在炫耀，还是故意以此来挑起他的好奇心。

只见身后抱着他的黑衣男人看了他一眼，随后舒了一口气，等他再次开口的时候，语气却带上了几分别样的涵义。

“知道吗，其实在第一次与你见面的时候，我就很中意你那精准而优秀的驾驶技术了，而且当时你的神情那么兴奋，看得出来你是真的很喜欢驾驶直升机……那副模样在我看来真的很耀眼，以至于我不禁会想，如果你能成为我的专属飞行员，那该有多好。”

Charles的身躯不由得一颤，他望着Henry近在咫尺的面庞，此刻内心是前所未有的震惊。

面前的男人竟然和他有着近乎一样的想法，Charles这样想到，当初他们第一次见面的时候，他就不由得被对方那不凡的身手和桀骜不驯的气质所吸引，甚至还想过如果Henry能成为他们的同伴，和他作为搭档一起出任务那该有多好。如果放在以前，Charles听见他这番话肯定是无与伦比的兴奋，但现在情况已经完全不一样了。如果说以前他们还能勉强算是合作伙伴，那么现在就是彻彻底底的敌人，他不愿意，也绝对不可能成为这个强行把自己囚禁起来的犯罪组织首领的帮凶。

Henry望着面前飞行员那惊讶的神情，却是笑了笑，语气转而带上了几分暧昧和深沉。

“虽说那样确实不错，不过……我还是更喜欢你当我的宠物，这样，你就永远无法从我身边逃走了。”

Charles的瞳孔猛烈收缩着，他张开嘴，想要说些什么却又发不出声音，只得不甘地抿紧双唇，身躯颤抖着。他望着那近在咫尺的蓝天和白云，那景色搅动着他的心绪，让他回想起以往驾驶直升机出任务的那些让他兴奋不已的日子。Charles.从来没有哪一刻像现在这样渴望得到自由。

这样的做法，实在太卑劣了。

面前的男人总是像这样，在给予自己一丝希望后，再毫不留情地将它狠狠踩在脚下，这种宛如跌入冰窟的巨大反差让Charles感到无比绝望。与其承受这种痛苦，还不如就被关在男人的房间不出去，不给他接触到这一丝光明的机会。

Henry注意到他的目光，一只手挑起他颤抖的下巴，在他耳边轻轻说道。

“……怎么，不喜欢？这可是我特意为你准备的，如果你不好好享受，那可就真辜负了我的一番苦心呢。”

“呜……”

Charles身躯颤抖着，内心的愤恨和不甘翻腾着，在这种情况下他根本就高兴不起来，倒不如说内心甚至还涌现出了一丝悲哀。这根本不是他想要的，他才不想以这种被强行束缚的状态见到自己最喜爱最向往的东西。就像被锁住翅膀的鸟儿被关在笼子里，只能无限向往外面广阔而自由的世界，而无法真正展翅飞翔。

Henry注视着他颤抖的神情，却是不自觉地嘴角上扬，随后凑近他的耳边，试探性地轻轻喊道。

“Charlie？”

听到这个名字，Charles顿时觉得全身的汗毛都竖了起来，差点没有弓起身子跳起来。

“我听见那个胡子长官好像是这样叫你的，这是你的小名？听上去很可爱。”

“别用那个名字叫我!”

Charles忍不住大声喊道，全身的肌肉都紧绷着。一般而言，只有他最亲密的战友或是长辈才会这样叫他，而如今这个名字从这个将他强行囚禁起来的恶劣家伙口中说出，Charles只觉得全身都泛起了鸡皮疙瘩，内心对此抗拒到了极点，只不过身后的黑衣男人却是一只手安抚似的揉弄着他的发丝，一边不紧不慢地笑着开口道。

“别那么大反应，虽说这名字听上去也不错，不过，我还是更喜欢叫你Charles，你觉得呢？”

这么说着，Henry抚摸着他胸前项圈上的金属牌，深蓝色的瞳孔中闪烁着满足和愉悦，那宛如看着宝物一般的神情让后者感到浑身发颤。

“啊……不，不，放开我!”

Charles瞳孔收缩着，忍不住昂起脖子，剧烈挣扎着想要逃离男人的怀抱，可是身后作为邪恶组织首领的男人只是更为用力地用双臂把他圈在怀里，在他耳边轻吐着气，带着邪恶的笑容开口道。

“那可不行呢，你可是我最心爱的宠物，从头到脚都只属于我一个人，所以……永远别想从我身边逃走，知道吗？”

Henry这样说道，原本温和的深蓝色瞳孔中闪过一丝冷厉，那宛如捕获到猎物一般的危险眼神让Charles无法自持地感到恐惧。

他从来没有哪一刻像现在这样清楚地体会到，什么叫做绝望。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 按理来说军用直升机的驾驶舱是坐不下两个人的，不过这里是剧情需要，所以还请不要太在意。


	8. Chapter 8

那之后Henry又和他说了些什么，Charles已经记不太清楚了，他只是被牢牢禁锢在男人坚实的臂膀中，眼神涣散地呆呆注视着面前不断变换着的景色，大脑一片空白。

直升机在经过一段不长的路程后原路返回，Henry调回了手动驾驶模式，随后两只手握着操作杆，一边注意着仪表盘的变化，一边不紧不慢地将直升机开回了基地。这期间Charles一直呆坐在男人的腿上，没有任何反应，也没有想要挣扎的迹象。即使是近在咫尺的操作杆亦或是那些精密仪器，都再也没办法激起他一丝一毫的兴趣，他宛如毫无生命的木偶一般，眼神空洞，失去生机。

Charles当然也记不得自己是怎样被男人从直升机上抱下来，再一路牵着回到原来的房间的。他的视线并没有被遮蔽，周边的一切都理应尽收眼底，这对于过去热切渴望逃跑的他来说可是一个记住逃脱路线的绝佳机会，可是如今的Charles却无法不控制住自己低下头，去回避周围那些刺眼的视线，呼吸加剧，额头上冒着汗。

他光着脚在大理石制成的地板上机械地挪动着脚步，Henry手中牵着他的那根不算长的绳子在眼前晃动着，与此同时出现在视线中的还有脖子上项圈上的金属牌，那东西随着他的步伐一晃一晃的，发出细微的声响。Charles怔怔地望着它们，思绪一片混乱，此时的他竟有些茫然，像是旅途中的人突然迷失方向一般，不知道自己要去哪儿，也不知道该做些什么。

他就这样被面前作为邪恶组织首领的黑衣男人带回了房内，随后轻轻放在了沙发上。Henry望着他那副呆坐着的老老实实的模样，笑着伸出手，像往常一样温柔地抚摸了一下他的脑袋。这熟悉而柔和的触感让Charles不由得回过神来，他微微抬起头看着Henry近在咫尺的面庞，瞳孔微微收缩着，一股名为苦涩的情感在内心蔓延着。

“第一次出门的感觉怎么样？喜欢的话，下次再像这样带你出去散步。”

面前的男人笑着这样说道，语气是十足的满足和愉悦。Charles身躯颤了一下，却是无法自制地撇过头去，牙关都在颤抖着。这次的经历对于他来说过于难忘，甚至可以说给内心造成了极大的伤害。原本以为好不容易找到机会让面前的男人将他带出去外头，即便危险重重，但多少有那么点逃脱的机会，可到头来反而陷得更深，令他更为绝望。这就像渴望飞翔的鸟儿被关在透明的玻璃罩内，望着那广阔的蓝天，想要努力尝试飞出去，到头来却只是把自己撞得遍体鳞伤。若是早知会那般痛苦，还不如就一直被锁链锁在暗无天日的牢笼里，不去有接触那一丝光明的机会。

Charles的喉结动了动，却是没有说话，他只觉得眼睛有点酸，有某种晶莹的液体就要忍不住溢出一般，当下却是狠狠摇头，把自己体内哀嚎着的那股冲动给压制下去。

不行，他不能在面前的男人面前露出软弱的一面，这只会给对方更加肆无忌惮地嘲笑他、践踏他自尊心的机会。

Henry望着面前褐发青年的那挣扎的神情，露出了一个意味深长的笑容。只见他起身走到浴室，用水将一块毛巾打湿，然后回到Charles面前，半蹲下身子，一只手握着他的脚踝轻抬起他的腿，开始仔细用湿毛巾帮他擦着脚上的污渍。

Charles的眉毛动了动，被对方这样抓住脚踝的行为让他感到十分不适，但他却没有挣扎，Henry的动作温柔而又仔细，他把Charles的两只脚弄脏的部分都给仔细擦干净，顺便还检查了一下有没有不小心弄出来的伤口，随后才满意地收回了手臂。

“肚子饿了吗？”

Henry笑着这样问道，Charles怔了一下，随后摇了摇头，他前不久才被男人喂过食物，现在还没有进食的欲望。

“想不想喝水？”

Henry继续问道，Charles依旧摇摇头，神情木然。

“那，我再给你涂点药吧，这样你的伤口也能好得快一些。”

Henry笑盈盈地这样说道，丝毫不在意似的坐在Charles身旁，将绑着他手臂的黑色带子解开，然后拉过他的胳膊，就像之前一样拿着准备好的药膏给他手腕上的伤口上药。冰凉的触感划过肌肤，Charles忍不住皱了皱眉，却依然没有挣扎，只是任凭面前的男人帮他上药。

Henry的动作很小心仔细，手指擦过结疤的伤口表面的触感就好像羽毛拂过一般，让他觉得痒痒的。Charles望着面前戴着礼帽的黑衣男人那与之前截然不同的专注表情，忽然觉得内心有些躁动不安，就像是有蚂蚁爬过全身一般奇痒无比，心脏跳动的声音越来越剧烈，而思绪也越来越乱。

——这种奇妙的悸动到底是什么？

Charles茫然地睁大眼睛，感觉周围的气氛变得有些奇怪，而身体的感官也变得越来越微妙。Henry触碰到的每一个地方都相比之前有了细微的变化，这份温柔让他产生了强烈的违和感。他真的越来越搞不懂了，明明是被强行剥夺了自由被锁在男人身边，而且是没有询问他意愿做出这种事情，他的身体却像是已经习惯了似的，而且还在不经意间有了更为热切的反应。

Charles不由得咽了口口水，他压制着内心那奇痒难忍的躁动，微微张开双唇，开口道。

“为什么……”

他面色复杂地望着面前给他上药的黑衣男人那专注而又温和的神情，终于是忍不住把内心的疑惑问了出来。

“为什么，要对我做这种事。”

要是打算彻底消磨他的意志，那只要一直逼迫他就好了，为什么还要关心他，对他做出这样温柔的举动，他不懂，真的不懂，面前的男人究竟在想什么，他这般举动究竟是出自内心的关爱，还是只是一时兴起，只是为了更好的折磨他而已。

只见面前作为礼帽帮首领的男人笑了，那笑容就像以往那般灿烂，却又让人捉摸不透。只见他握着Charles的两只手将它们放在跟前，然后凑近他的面庞，仔细而认真地说道。

“你可是我宝贵的收藏品，不好好呵护怎么行呢？我可不忍心在你身上留下伤痕。”

脑中轰的一声炸开，Charles顿时觉得某种东西在崩塌，甚至心脏都像是受了重重一击似的。

收藏品。

这个词从面前这个盗窃了突尼斯钻石的犯罪分子口中说出，Charles只觉得瞬间如坠入冰窟般冰冷刺骨，这个比喻让他的血液都像是要凝固了一般，瞳孔再次猛烈收缩着，直到逐渐失去神采，变得黯淡无光。

是啊，他终究只是男人的一件物品，就和以往那些被他搜集到的金银珠宝一样，被爱被呵护着，也仅仅只是这个原因，只不过是被认为一时的新奇和有趣而已。若是哪一天Henry对他失去了兴趣，那么他也只能是像那些毫无价值的垃圾一般被毫不犹豫地丢弃吧。

Charles的身躯忍不住剧烈颤抖起来，这样的回答，简直太叫人绝望了，蚀骨的寒意像是如同尖刺般刺向他的每一寸皮肤。Henry温热的手掌心包裹着他的手，但Charles却依然觉得手脚发凉。此刻他才真正意识到，自己的命运早已被面前的男人牢牢掌控在手中，今后会有怎样的待遇，也完全取决于对方。如果不老老实实听从他的话，那么下场只能是如同跌入地狱般惨烈到极点。

他真的，只能永远被关在这片狭小的区域，再也没办法回到原来属于他的那片天空了吗？

Charles怔怔地这样想到。

那之后的日子里，他都一直被关在男人的房间内，Henry会定期回来给他喂食，顺便检查一下他的身体状况。每一次Henry都会亲手把食物递到他面前一口一口地喂给他吃，看着他全部吃下去才肯罢休，而后者只得被迫在男人的威压下乖乖地张开嘴，把那些散发着香气的美味佳肴吞入腹中，然后再瞪大眼看着Henry笑眯眯地伸出手奖励般抚摸他的脑袋，随后习以为常似的拉过他的胳膊，把药膏仔细而均匀地涂抹在他手腕的伤口处。

这样的情景不断上演着，几乎成了日常惯例，要说光喂食或是涂药也就算了，有一点是Charles无论如何也接受不了的，那就是Henry似乎还打算再像之前那样给他清洗身体，这项行为遭到了Charles的激烈抵抗，他牢牢抓紧自己身上的衣服，宛如护着自己的最后一道防线般缩在角落狠瞪着面前的男人，浑身的汗毛直竖。开玩笑，之前那次他是因为受了电刑而导致身体虚弱才没办法反抗对方，如今身体恢复得七七八八了，他才不会让自己再像那次一样被面前的男人给剥光衣服放进浴缸，宛如宠物狗一样被洗干净身体呢，那简直是他一生的耻辱!

对方这副如同炸了毛的猫一样警惕到极点的模样让Henry觉得忍俊不禁，不过也很难得的没有再坚持，其结果就是Charles不得不在每次Henry来之前把自己的身体给洗干净，否则随时可能被面前的男人给强行带进浴室。这听上去可真古怪，明明是最正常的洗澡现在也带上了一丝强迫的味道，搞得Charles浑身不是滋味。

在这样日复一日的精心“呵护”下，Charles身体的状况也在一天天的好转，似乎当初遭受电刑的那种濒临极限的痛楚回忆在逐渐减弱，可与此相对的是心灵上的疲弱和恐慌。被男人关在房里一遍又一遍地强迫喂食，做着这些如同宠物一般的事情，Charles只觉得手脚好像都不是自己的了，甚至于原本坚定不移的信念都在逐渐溃败。再这样下去，总有一天他会忘记自己是谁，忘记自己曾作为军部最年轻最值得自豪的飞行员存在过的事实，只是单纯作为面前邪恶组织首领的黑衣男人手中的傀儡而彻底迷失自我。

Henry似乎很享受“喂养”他的这个过程，有时他会把Charles抱在怀里，让他隔着房间内的巨大玻璃窗望着窗外移动的风景，一边如同抚摸着宠物狗一般温柔地抚摸着他，一边讲述着自己作为礼帽帮首领在外头的各种惊险刺激的旅程。比如与某某组织黑吃黑交易各类违禁品；去xx最大的银行光明正大地持枪抢劫；从堪称守卫最为森严的xx博物馆窃取那里最值钱的美术品，诸如此类的事情。Charles看着身后的男人兴奋得侃侃而谈的模样，却是根本提不起一丝兴趣。他有时会看着那夕阳下的余晖，亦或是对着繁星点点的夜空发呆，在Henry坚实而温暖的怀抱中隔着那厚实的玻璃窗望着外面的世界，幻想着自己有一天能从这个暗无天日的牢笼里出去。

这一天，Henry似乎又想到了什么有趣的事情，只见他在做完日常的惯例行为后，又心情很好地给Charles梳理了一下凌乱的头发，接着像之前散步的时候一样把一根绳子系在了他脖子的项圈上。

这男人是又打算牵着他出去？Charles这样想着，却是有些不情愿地挣扎起来，他才不想再被人看到这种丢脸的模样呢。Henry见状伸出手安抚似的抚摸着他的脸颊，调侃道。

“事到如今还紧张什么，现在全组织上下都知道你是我的宠物，没有人胆敢有意见，你只要老老实实跟在我身边就好。”

“……你要把我带去哪。”

Charles开口道，表情有些踌躇不安，他知道没办法阻止对方的行为，所以只能极其不情愿地瞪着对方，Henry却是神秘一笑，答非所问地回答道。

“偶尔也该干点正事，不是吗？”

说着他就像之前一样握紧手中的绳子，牵着Charles出了房间。两道身影一前一后走在礼帽帮内部那装饰得金碧辉煌的走廊处。望着面前那心情颇好的黑色背影，Charles的内心是十足的忐忑不安，虽说这次Henry没有再做出将他绑起来或者蒙住眼睛之类的行为了，可指不定他什么时候又会那样做，而且不知道Henry又打算突发奇想把他带到哪儿去。结合对方之前的所作所为，Charles隐隐有种不祥的预感，反正肯定不是什么好地方就是。

在经过了一段不算长的路程后，Henry牵着他走到会议室的门前，随后推开了门。

“咔嚓”

听见门被打开的声响，里面的礼帽帮成员的注意力顿时被吸引了过去，他们齐刷刷地朝门口看去。只见他们的老大握紧手中的绳子，不紧不慢地牵着身后挣扎着的褐发青年走到最中央的位置，随后很是优雅地坐在了皮质椅子上，那表情看上去波澜不惊，宛如有着闲情逸致的贵族一般。

聚集在这里的都是礼帽帮实打实的高层核心成员，他们的新任首领Henry将前不久那个被虏获的军方飞行员收为宠物的事实已经是人尽皆知，而且也不止一次将他带出来过，所以见到他带自己的宠物出席会议，众人的脸上也没有露出太过意外的神情。不过还是有几个按捺不住好奇心的家伙忍不住用余光偷偷打量着Charles，神情带着几分古怪和猜疑，这让坐在正中央的Henry不由得挑了挑眉，他用那带着几分威严和冷厉的深蓝色眸子狠狠扫视了他们一眼，后者纷纷身躯一颤，于是装作啥也没看见似的移开目光。要是被误以为觊觎首领的东西，下场可是很惨烈的。

只见Henry将Charles拉到身边，让他蹲下身跪坐在地板上，随后伸出手将他的脑袋枕在自己腿上，手指爱怜似的梳理他柔顺的褐色卷发。一般而言，这种姿势都是某些大型犬类对主人撒娇的姿势。上半身趴在主人大腿上，然后一边摇尾巴一边蹭着对方的身体，以索求更多的宠爱。

在这么多人的眼皮子底下被男人这样抚摸着，Charles只觉得脊椎窜上了一股寒恶感，即便Henry的动作一如既往的轻柔，但他还是难以自持地感到紧张和害怕。

“啊……唔，快放开我……!”

他不由得扭动着身躯，挣扎着想要逃开男人的怀抱，只不过Henry却是笑了笑，按住了他不安分的身躯，随后压着Charles的额头强迫他昂起头来，一只手伸向他的脖子，宛如给宠物抓挠似的轻轻抚摸着他的下巴。

Charles猛地身躯一颤，早已习惯被男人抚摸的身体霎时间有了反应。Henry粗糙的大手轻挠着他的下巴，这种痒痒的却又有些说不明的微妙触感竟让他觉得有些舒服，身体涌现出一股酥麻感，Charles不由得微眯着眼，从口中发出一道微弱的呻吟声。

“哈啊……”

这声响不大，但却清晰地传进了会议室内每一个人的耳朵里，才意识到自己刚才的声音有多难堪的Charles猛地反应过来，随后慌忙伸出手捂住了自己的嘴，趴在Henry的腿上不住地颤抖着，面庞像是要烧起来似的通红。

天，他怎么会发出这种小动物一般的声音，而且还觉得被对方这样抚摸很舒服，他一定是疯了!

Henry望见他的反应，一边继续逗弄着他，一边轻笑着开口道。

“舒服么，我就知道你喜欢被这样对待……乖，现在先安静待着，等回去我再像这样好好疼爱你。”

说着他便将Charles圈在自己身边，一只手轻抚着他的额头，隔着衣料感受着他的体温。Charles面庞涨红，心脏扑通扑通剧烈跳动着。这可恶的家伙，非要当着所有人的面这样戏弄他，这不是故意让他难堪吗!此刻Charles的内心正在前所未有地剧烈动摇着，理性与感性两种不同的声音在脑中打架，像是要争个你死我活似的，大脑一片混乱。一方面是他的身体的确有了反应，一方面是他的行为等于当着这么多人的面被动承认了他是男人的宠物这一事实，简直让他羞愧万分。

Henry就这样把Charles抱在身边，随后抬起头示意在场的其他成员可以开始进行今天的会议内容了。早就被两人周围的气氛弄得尴尬不已，不知道该如何开口提醒的成员们见状都像是松了口气似的，于是纷纷上前向他们的首领汇报着手头的情况。Henry一边听着手下的报告，一边漫不经心地抚摸着Charles的后脑勺，惹得后者极为难堪，却又不得不在对方的威压下压制着想要逃走的那股冲动，战战兢兢地如同宠物一般乖乖被面前的男人抚摸着。他一边将自己的身体尽可能缩在桌子底下，一边额角冒汗，内心慌乱得仿佛有一万匹马奔腾过一般。

“老大，上次你吩咐的事情我办完了，这是你要的东西。”

一个中年男性的声音响起，只见有着两撇标志性的小胡子的戴着灰色礼帽的男人走上前来，带着恭敬而又有几分胆寒的语气朝着面前年轻的新任首领这样说道，随后将一个装饰华丽的小盒子递到他面前，小心将它打开。

里面赫然躺着一块极其靓丽的绿宝石，被细心打磨过的宝石散发着无与伦比的光泽和美感，Henry伸出手从盒子里拿起那块散发着耀眼光芒的绿宝石，放在面前仔细端详着，眼神不由得带上了几分兴奋和狂热。Charles抬起头怔怔地望着面前男人近在咫尺的神情，忽然想到，当初Henry第一次将他带到飞艇上，强硬地掰过他的下巴近距离注视他时，也是用那样的眼神打量他的，也就是说，他就和如今男人手中拿捏着的绿宝石没有两样，只不过是勾起他兴趣的一件物品而已。

“嗯，看来你还算有点用处，没让我失望。”

Henry这样说道，总算露出了满意的笑容，语气相比之前那次似乎要好上许多，这让Reginald 不由得松了口气，他不经意间瞥了一眼被Henry亲昵地护在怀中的Charles，嘴角抽动了一下，眼中闪过一丝不知道是妒忌还是怨恨的情绪。只不过那股情绪很快就消失不见，在Henry重新看向他的时候恢复成了一开始那种恭敬而又有些胆寒的模样。

“其它的战利品在这里，老大你看怎么处置？”

Reginald说着把他收集到的金银财宝展示给Henry看，可后者看都懒得看一眼，只是兴趣缺缺地摆了摆手，开口道。

“分给其他成员吧，那些东西对我来说没有任何价值。”

这么说着，他如视珍宝地摆弄着手中刚刚得到的那块被精心雕琢的宝石，脸上带着愉悦和满足的笑容。

“值得作为宝物收藏的东西，有这一个就足够了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虽然很残忍，但我还是不得不说，现阶段Henry并不爱Charles，只是把他当成一件物品看待，这是我从第一章开始就铺垫好的剧情，所以期盼他们关系能正常点的读者很可能要失望了，抱歉。


	9. Chapter 9

持续了大概一个半小时的会议内容充斥着礼帽帮各种肮脏不正当的勾当，Charles十分难以忍受那种分赃一般的气氛，他一直把自己尽可能地缩在桌子底下，去回避那些令他不适的目光，内心除了厌恶之外还有前所未有的恐慌和不安。被身旁作为如今礼帽帮首领的黑衣男人圈在怀里，宛如宠物一般被时不时抚摸着，这让Charles脊椎窜上了一股寒意，想要挣扎却觉得身体使不上力气。他明白如今的Henry只是把他当物品看待，这个事实让他无法自制地低下头，内心涌现出一丝说不明的失望和落寞情绪。

Charles就这样在Henry身边惴惴不安地旁听完了整个会议过程，而实际上他根本就没心思听，也没听进去多少实际内容，从这些身着西式礼服的衣冠禽兽口中蹦出的那些邪恶措辞让身为军人的Charles本能地感到排斥，一心只想着逃离这个让他感到压抑的场所。

听着手下们汇报着各种任务情况，Henry的情绪看上去并没有多大起伏，只是偶尔会露出严肃的神情叮嘱他们不要把事情做得那么绝，他会一边夸奖那些让他满意的成员，一边黑着脸毫不犹豫地批评另一些成员的做法，并且提出切实可行的改良计划。Henry那充满威严和压迫感的语气和视线总能让在场的人不寒而战，在场的礼帽帮成员们大多都面带尊敬地听着他们的首领说话，然后从心底默默感叹并且佩服他的谋略。

正如他所说，即使当着那么多人的面对Charles做出这种对待宠物一般的行为，也没有人胆敢有意见，更没有对他的地位有一丝一毫的影响，因为所有人都知道他们的老大的行事风格，那是说一不二，不达目的决不罢休。

只要不影响礼帽帮整体的利益，一点小小的私人兴趣又算得了什么呢？

会议结束后，Henry牵着Charles回到了房间内，这期间他手上一直拿着Reginald给的那个装饰华丽的小盒子，神情带着几分愉悦。Charles看见他从口袋里拿出钥匙，打开了那道写着“收藏品”的门。

那是之前他勘察房间时唯一一道上锁的门。

随着电源开关被打开，耀眼的灯光瞬间照亮了房间内的每一处，Charles眨了眨眼，惊讶地发现这个房间比他想象中的要大上很多。墙上整齐地排布着各种名画，一看就是价值不菲的艺术品，宛如博物馆陈列的展示柜里躺着各种珍奇的玩意儿，像是雕塑、项链之类，当然其中最引人注目的还是那些闪闪发光的宝石。Charles一眼就认出了之前被Henry窃取的那颗突尼斯钻石也被他放在这里，而且是在当中最显眼的一个展示柜里，让人不得不把注意力放在那上面。

Henry牵着他走在红地毯铺成的地面上，这质地很是柔软，走在上面甚至有种华贵感，这房间的装横比Charles至今所见的任何一处都要华丽得多，不愧是礼帽帮首领的“收藏品”专用房间，这里面存放的一定都是他所爱不释手的宝物，Charles这么想着，却是皱了皱眉，内心对此十足的厌恶，反正肯定都是些不正当手段获取的赃物。

只见Henry在其中一个空着的展示柜面前停下了脚步，他从口袋里拿出一双黑色的皮质手套戴上，然后从Reginald交给他的那个小盒子里拿出那块绿宝石，小心翼翼地将它捧在手心，用手帕将它仔细擦干净，直到表面一尘不染为止。他举起那颗散发着耀眼光芒的绿宝石放在面前，仔细端详着它，眼中流露出几分痴迷和狂热。一旁的Charles忍不住身躯一颤，这种神情他再熟悉不过了，Henry曾不止一次用这种眼神打量过他，那对待宝物一般的小心模样让Charles回想起那时Henry轻柔地捧着他的脚踝给他擦拭脚上的污渍，以及温柔而仔细地给他手腕上药的场景，和如今的场景是如此相似，是的，就仿佛他是如今男人手中被珍重对待的绿宝石一般。

Henry在欣赏了一会儿手中的宝物后，轻轻把它放在了垫子上，随后关上了展示柜的玻璃门。那颗刚刚获得的绿宝石就那样静静地躺在他所准备的展示柜里，被细心打磨过的宝石散发着无与伦比的光泽和美感，Henry隔着玻璃观望着自己的收藏品，脸上露出了满足的笑容。

此时的Charles已经控制不住内心翻腾的情绪，他脸色惨白地后退了一步，全身止不住地颤抖着。

事到如今他全都明白了，为什么Henry会强行把他带在身边，又为什么会做出那些常人看上去难以理解的温柔举动。一切的一切，只不过是因为他是面前这个罪无可赦的盗窃犯眼中的一件宝物，一个激起他兴趣的珍稀物品。他和如今被小心存放在展示柜里的绿宝石又有什么不同？一样都是被剥夺了自由，被面前的男人作为私有物品存放在身边，仅仅只供他一人欣赏和把玩。

Henry的模样很是愉悦，他将Charles拉到身边，抱着他的肩膀向他展示面前他搜集的这些物品，炫耀般开口道。

“不错吧，这些都是我宝贵的收藏品，无论是世界的哪处地方我都能去，只要是我感兴趣的东西，没有得不到的。”

Henry兴奋地这样说道，从很久以前开始他就热衷于收集这世上的奇珍异宝，那颗号称全世界最大钻石的突尼斯钻石自然不会是最后一个。神秘遗迹中的宝物、历史悠久的字画、价值连城的名贵艺术品，这些统统都是他的盗窃目标。而他之所以会加入礼帽帮，很大一部分原因也是他们拥有先进的飞艇作为移动手段，可以毫无阻碍地去到世界上任何一个角落，这正符合他这个纯血小偷的心意。他体内的那股偷窃欲望蠢蠢欲动，想要将这世间的宝物全部收入囊中，而面前的青年也是其中之一。

Henry将Charles那因恐惧而颤抖不已的身躯移到跟前，带着爱怜的目光注视着他那收缩的翠绿色瞳孔，伸出手轻轻抚摸着他的面庞，用深沉而富有磁性的嗓音开口道。

“而你也是……不过，你和它们不太一样，你是我最宝贵的收藏品，那样纯粹、靓丽，而又让人着迷，比我见到的任何珠宝都要耀眼，以至于我在第一次见到你的时候，就不禁想把你占为己有，让你成为我一个人的收藏品。”

Henry这么说着，眼神不由得带上了几分狂热，他是个狂热的宝石收藏家，却从未想过有一天会被一个人类吸引注意力，面前的青年那对翠绿色的眸子就像宝石一般，那精致的容颜更是让他爱不释手，勾起了他心底蠢蠢欲动的欲念。早已是法外狂徒的Henry根本不在乎他所做出的举动是否会加深他的罪行，只想将他看中的宝物永远永远锁在身边，让他成为独属于自己一人的收藏品。

“啊……不，不……放开我!我……我不要这样!”

如今的Charles脸色惨白，他惊恐地瞪大眼睛，颤抖着想要挣脱对方的怀抱，可是面前的黑衣男人反而将他禁锢得更紧，他的目光牢牢锁定在Charles身上，带着沉醉的神情抚摸着他的面颊。冰冷的皮质手套滑过肌肤的触感让Charles冷汗直流，Henry的手试探性地擦过他的唇，再一路顺着脖子滑到锁骨，他的动作很缓慢，宛如品鉴宝物一般细细抚摸着，这触感让Charles浑身一个激灵，内心涌现出了一种未知的恐惧。Henry如今的神情和动作让他想起了他刚才那般专注抚摸着手中绿宝石的模样，不……这感觉太怪异了，他不是男人的物品，他不想被这样对待!

只见Charles使尽浑身力气推开了面前的男人，然后朝着门口跑去，他离开了那排布着琳琅满目的奇珍异宝的房间，猛地冲进男人的卧室，慌忙地扭动着将他隔绝于外的那扇门的门把手，但是无论如何也打不开那扇门。竟然上锁了，为什么会这样，Charles从未料到这扇门竟然有从里面被反锁的时候。

“放我出去!来人……拜托了，无论是谁都好，救救我!”

最后一句话甚至夹杂了少许哭腔，Charles惊慌地敲打着那扇门，想要向外界求助，可是喊叫了半天也没有人回应。被囚禁的年轻飞行员无力地垂下头，他的身体逐渐下滑，到最后跪坐在地板上，瞳孔涣散，内心简直绝望到无以复加。这一刻Charles回想起Galeforce上尉那严厉却又带着几分慈祥的面庞，他一直信任和尊敬的长官，还有战友们面对他时那亲切的笑容，他们现在是否还在焦急地寻找着他的踪迹，还是说早已经放弃了搜救，将他永远遗弃在了这片黑暗的囚牢，让他不得已与恶魔相伴？

“你还能逃到哪里去？”

只听见身后传来如同地狱般的低沉嗓音，身后囚禁他的那个黑衣男人不慌不忙地朝他走来，仿佛欣赏一出闹剧一般居高临下地俯视着跪在门边的Charles，露出了一个嘲讽的笑容。

“这里可是我的地盘，就算你出的了这扇门，外头也都是我的眼线，到那时你的下场也只有一个，那就是被乖乖送回我身边，然后接受我给予的惩罚，直到不再有抵抗的念头为止。”

Charles的身躯不由得颤了一下，他极其不甘地抿紧双唇，这一刻内心的愤恨和绝望几乎要将他吞噬。只见作为礼帽帮首领的黑衣男人从身后缓缓靠近他，用双臂将他颤抖不已的身躯圈在怀里，用与之间截然不同的温和语气在他耳边笑着开口道。

“所以你是时候也该明白了吧，反抗并没有任何好处……与其自讨苦吃，不如乖乖顺从我，当我的宠物，兴许我心情好了，还会给予你一些奖赏，让你拥有部分自由权利。”

男人灼热的吐息喷在脸颊旁，那股带有压迫感的强悍气息Charles无法自制地感到心惊胆战，浑身的汗毛都竖了起来。Henry从身后圈住他的身体，将瘫坐在门边的Charles从地上拽了起来，宛如对待不听话的猫一样抱着他往沙发上走去。他的力气很大，那不容置喙的态度让Charles感到无比恐慌，他的脚在地板上摩擦着，却还是被迫拽着朝前走去。

“啊!”

Charles惊呼一声，他被扔在了柔软的沙发上，作为邪恶组织首领的黑衣男人习以为常地坐在旁边，拽着Charles的胳膊把他扯到身上，然后让他上半身趴跪在自己腿上，如同之前那样将手指插入他的发间，如同抚摸宠物一般轻柔抚摸他的脑袋。

Charles双手撑在男人腿上，惊慌地直起身子想要逃走，Henry见状直接揽过他的肩膀把他扯了回来，只见他从身后把想要仓皇逃走的青年牢牢按在自己怀里，然后一只手伸向他的下巴。

“!”

Charles的瞳孔猛地收缩着，身后的男人又像之前一样，像给宠物抓挠似的轻轻抚摸他的下巴，人体最脆弱的脖颈部分被轻易地在他人手中揉捏，就好像他的命脉也被对方牢牢握在手中一般，Charles的身体颤栗着，一种前所未有的奇异感觉涌上心头，大脑一片混乱，那涌上而来的舒适感让他感到前所未有的恐慌。

“别这样!呜……不要!”

这一次Charles剧烈挣扎起来，他扯着男人的胳膊，低下头想要挣开对方的魔爪，然而Henry只是很轻易地用手挑起他的下巴，让他再度昂起头来，然后一边继续从身后抚摸着他，一边故意朝他耳朵轻轻吹了一口气。

“呜……!”

Charles浑身一个颤栗，耳朵上的敏感神经顿时有了反应，身体麻麻的顿时没了力气，被男人抚弄的部分产生了一种前所未有的舒适感，而且身体也不知为何涌现出了一丝燥热，他无法抗拒这种本能反应。这也太奇怪了，他竟然会对这种爱抚宠物一般的行为产生反应。

身后的黑衣男人将他牢牢按在怀中，彼此的身体紧挨着，Charles的头枕在对方肩膀上，脖颈和下巴被轻轻抚弄着，这种亲昵而又暧昧的姿势让他觉得周围的空气分子都像是产生了变化似的，被对方轻柔触碰到的地方涌现出一丝酥麻感，以至于差点忍不住眯起眼睛享受，这一刻他觉得自己好像真的变成了宠物狗一样，渴望被抚摸，被关怀。

Henry满意地看着Charles瘫倒在怀里颤抖着被自己抚摸的模样，笑着开口道。

“真不老实呢，明明看上去一副享受得不得了的表情，说实话……你喜欢我这样对你，对吧？你的身体看上去比嘴上说的要诚实很多。”

这么说着，他将Charles转过来让他正对着自己，看着面前那气喘且通红的面庞，打趣似的开口道。

“我看干脆给你装上耳朵和尾巴吧，这样你看上去就更像一条宠物狗了。”

Henry笑着这么说道，深蓝色的瞳孔充斥着说不明的恶意，他兴致勃勃地逗弄着怀中的青年，就好像发现了什么宝藏一般，而Charles听见Henry这番话，却是吓得浑身打颤，周身的血液都像是要逆流了似的。光想象一下那副场景就令人胆寒，要是他真这么做了，自己又和那些摇着尾巴讨好主人的奴隶有什么区别!

“——不!放开我!混蛋!”

这一回Charles使出浑身力气猛地推开了面前的男人，他的身体还没有从刚才的刺激中恢复过来，以至于双腿无法挪动，他的手抓着对方的衣服，大口喘着气，额头上冒着豆大的汗珠。

“我……我……”

只见Charles颤抖地张开嘴，几乎是声嘶力竭般嘶吼道。

“我不是你的玩具!”

——他是人，不是宠物，更不是供人消遣娱乐的玩物!再这样下去……他真的会疯掉的。

“不是？你以为你是谁，Charles Calvin，一个军方的拥有精湛技术的飞行员？”

Henry眯着眼打量着面前青年的神情，靠近对方那颤抖的身躯，用着阴冷到极点的恶毒语气缓缓开口道。

“那已经是过去式了，从现在开始我会让你忘掉之前的一切，让你彻彻底底打上属于我的印记，直到脑中只想着我一个人为止……要知道，你可是我最引以为傲的收藏品啊。”

对方这番宣示主权的话语让Charles无法自制地颤抖起来，不行，对方根本就听不进他所说的话，他只不过是一个想把自己囚禁起来的无药可救的犯罪分子而已。

“你这个疯子!恶魔……变态!”

Charles忍不住怒吼道，他是真的想不出别的词来形容面前这个把他囚禁起来的恶劣家伙了。然而Henry听见他这番话却觉得有些好笑。

“呵，你刚才叫我什么？”

“我说，你这个变态，监禁犯!”

Charles毫不犹豫地继续骂道，这一刻他是真的怒火攻心，以至于根本没考虑过这番话会有什么后果。

“呵，我要是真如你所说，是个变态……”

Henry说着眯起眼睛，随即一只手猛地扯动着他脖子上的绳子，望向Charles的目光中闪过一丝嘲笑和恶毒。

“你现在估计全身上下没有一处是完好的，而且你还会一边叫着我的名字，一边哭喊着向我求饶，求我放过你……”

“别、别再说了!”

Charles忍不住大声喊道，他心悸地大口喘着气，表情惊恐万分，那种场景简直是地狱，他连想都不敢想。Henry见状却也没有继续逼迫他，而是笑着摇了摇头，然后看似不经意地松开手中的绳子，不紧不慢地开口道。

“……总之，我想说的是，我对你已经足够仁慈，希望你不要一而再再而三挑战我的忍耐极限，否则，后果你绝对无法想象。”

“呜……”

Charles一时竟无法发出声音，他望着Henry近在咫尺的冷傲面庞，懊恼和苦涩在内心蔓延着，却是强迫自己张开嘴，带着愤恨和不甘的语气说道。

“总有一天……你会遭报应的，混蛋!”

只见面前作为邪恶组织首领的男人笑了，他轻轻搓动了一下手指，神情瞬间变得阴冷无比。只见下一秒，Charles的身体被狠狠地压在了沙发靠背上，面前的黑衣男人膝盖撑在他的两腿之间的垫子上，一只手强硬地掰过他的下巴，强迫他昂起头注视他。

“……信不信我现在就把你这张倔强的嘴给堵上，让你再也发不出任何声音，嗯？”

Henry那深邃的深蓝色眸子紧盯着他，那语气中的危险涵义让Charles无法自制地感到恐惧，他看见Henry带着意义不明的笑容凑近他，那张邪魅的俊郎面庞不断朝他靠近，灼热的鼻息轻吐在他脸上，这一刻Charles猛地瞪大眼睛，甚至于呼吸都要停止了。

不会吧，他竟然……这、这不可能!

察觉到面前的男人要做什么的Charles这一刻是前所未有的惊慌失措，他下意识地想要逃跑，可是他的身躯被面前的男人牢牢按在沙发靠垫上，下巴被强硬地捏着，Henry身上那股强悍的气息压迫着他无法移动分毫，他躲无可躲，只能眼睁睁地看着那越来越近的危险面庞，以及对方微微张开的双唇。

“呜!”

Charles猛地闭上了眼睛，不愿意去面对这一刻的到来，他的心脏剧烈跳动着，大脑一片空白。

然而意想之中的冲击并没有到来，只见Henry在离他仅仅只有几毫米的位置停了下来，随后缓缓抬起头，带着愉悦的目光注视着他如今惊恐颤抖着的面庞，嗤笑着开口道。

“呵，瞧你那反应，就好像我真的会对你做些什么似的。”

Charles这才猛地反应过来，该死的，他又被面前的男人戏弄了!羞耻心不自觉地涌了上来，仿佛血液一下子集中在了脸部似的，如今的Charles整个脸烧得通红，就连呼吸都有些不稳了。

“你……你这混蛋……呜!”

“怎么，看样子还有点期待？”

Henry笑着说道，随后伸出手抚摸了一下他的脑袋，带着劝诱的语气缓缓开口道。

“既然如此，就争取在我面前好好表现吧，若你能取悦我，这种奖励我也不是不能给你。”

——滚，谁想要这种奖励了!他又没有那种特殊嗜好!

Charles气得差点骂出声，可是面前的男人却露出了愉悦的笑容，只见他站起身整理了一下自己的衣着，随后居高临下地俯视着面前褐发青年的面庞，笑着开口道。

“我改天再来看你，好好休息，想想我对你说过的话……别整天想着动歪脑筋，知道吗？”

说着Henry便将Charles脖子上的绳子给取下来收好，再将那道写着“收藏品”的门给重新锁上，随后便离开了房间。Charles望着那心情颇好的黑色身影消失在门的另一端，却是极其不甘地地猛地锤向一旁的垫子，随后用力擦拭着自己的嘴唇，即使没有真正接触到，上面还沾着少许男人残留下来的微妙气息。

可恶……可恶……可恶!混蛋!混蛋!混蛋!

他在心里一遍遍地骂着，然而此时他的心脏依然激烈跳动着，脸颊上还挂着未消散的红晕，似乎还没有完全从刚才差点被男人强吻的冲击下回过神来。

一切都变得越来越不对劲了，不管是他的身体也好，还是心灵也好，全都朝着他不可预测的方向变化着。

如今的Charles似乎还没有完全意识到，这危险的征兆意味着什么。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于本章，我写了两篇带有18禁要素的假想番外，讲述了查尔斯彻底沦为宠物的故事，如果你不能接受这样黑暗向的情节，请略过它，然后继续阅读正篇。  
> 如果你感兴趣，可以点击下面的网址阅读，
> 
> 《假如亨利当时真的吻了下去》  
> https://write.as/z6bjdktp0w3vy.md
> 
> 《堕落的终点》  
> https://write.as/t5lw6pmglis35.md


	10. Chapter 10

漆黑的牢笼幽深而寂静，放眼望去是无穷无尽的黑暗。

曾经光彩照人的身姿不复存在，狭小的囚牢中，早已伤痕累累的鸟儿疲惫地垂下那残缺不全的羽翼，翠绿色的眸子眺望着牢笼外的世界，露出了前所未有的绝望神色。

独自一人在偌大房间内无法入眠的Charles怔怔地站在窗边，他双手撑在那冰凉的钢化玻璃上，隔着那道厚实的玻璃窗眺望着窗外不断变换的风景，脑中闪过许多过往的回忆。Charles回想起至今为止在Henry手下遭受的屈辱待遇，内心涌现出一丝悲哀与绝望。

年轻的飞行员握紧拳头，随后不甘地松开，指尖颤抖着，双手无力地从冰凉的玻璃窗缓缓滑下，不止如此，下一秒，他整个人都像是脱力似的跪坐在地板上。身体的种种反应都在暗示这具身体仿佛已经不再属于他自己，而是被那个强行将他囚禁在这里的可恶男人完全掌控在手中。

他本来是军队最值得期待的数一数二的优秀军人，拥有光明的前程和未来，如今却沦为邪恶组织首领的宠物，被打压至如此地步，毫无反抗之力，甚至身心都在沦陷，逐渐朝着那个男人所期望的方向发展着。这变化让他感到前所未有的恐慌，如果他不试着拼命挣扎摆脱如今的这种境地，那么总有一天他会丧失自己身为军人的意志，彻底迷失自我，只是单纯作为男人手中的傀儡而活在这世上。这副光景光想想就让他胆寒，Charles咽了口唾沫，带着心悸的目光回头扫视着这囚禁他的房间，随后视线定格在了角落的某一处。那是他现在唯一待得下去的地方。

因为Charles抗拒着不愿意再爬上男人的床的缘故，Henry很亲切地在旁边给他用棉被和垫子弄了一个新的床，看上去就和宠物的小窝一样，但这却让Charles脸上的表情更为阴沉，他百般不愿意睡在那种地方，但如今的他似乎也没有更好的选择，只能被迫接受这种作为宠物的待遇，否则到最后受苦的还是他自己。Charles直接钻进了自己的被窝里，他双手不甘心地抓着身下的床单，紧咬着牙关，这一刻他不知为何回想起Henry刚才戏弄他时那风轻云淡的笑容，当下懊恼到了极点，Charles气得猛捶身下的枕头，那恨之入骨的模样，像是恨不得把枕头里的棉花都给全部砸出来似的。

——可恶，混账家伙!监禁犯!变态狂!

Charles在心里愤恨地骂道，像是要把这些天受到的委屈全部发泄出来似的狠狠捶打着面前的枕头，看着那柔软质地的棉絮物被打得凹下去，然后再恢复原状。

“呼……呼……”

不知过了多久，Charles才终于停下了手中的动作，气喘吁吁地抬起头来。望着面前被自己搞得一塌糊涂的床铺，Charles顿时觉得有些懊恼。自己到底是在干嘛，做这种事情根本毫无意义。如果那个将他囚禁起来的恶劣家伙现在在这里，估计又要嘲笑一番他的作为了。 Charles只觉得如今的他就像个狼狈的小丑一样在男人眼皮子底下四处乱窜，无论做任何事，到最后也只是增长对方那扭曲的愉悦感而已。

Charles心灰意冷地整理好自己的床铺，把那揉得歪七扭八的枕头重新放好，然后直接仰面躺倒。被囚禁的年轻飞行员深吸一口气，无力地闭上了眼睛，这一次他是真的筋疲力尽了，无论是身体还是心灵都被一股名为绝望的情绪所笼罩，不想移动，也无法移动分毫。即便被关在这里的每一分每一秒对他来说都是煎熬，但Charles依然无法抵挡那股席卷而来的睡意，不得不放松紧绷到极点的神经，再次陷入了梦境中。

青年的身体被包裹在温暖而柔软的棉被中，从表面看来是那样安心舒适，但即便如此，他依然不安地蜷缩一团，皱着眉，在睡梦中发出痛苦的呻吟声。

……

思绪宛如陷入泥沼般难以移动，睡梦中的Charles依然深陷困境，徘徊在一个又一个永无止境的黑暗监牢中，他拼命地跑动着想要逃离那片黑暗，然而却无法见到那所谓的光明。

实际上被强行关在这里的每一天，Charles都会做噩梦，几乎每一次他都会在恐慌和不安中惊醒。他极为心悸地喘着气望着男人偌大的房间，了解到自己糟糕的处境后，深刻意识到梦境与现实没有两样，从而不自觉地垂下头，内心涌现出一股更深的绝望感。

这一次，他再次梦见自己被那个长着恶魔角和蝙蝠双翼的黑衣男人给抓了回来，不过这次不一样。Charles看见近在咫尺的银发男人脸上带着玩味的笑容注视着他，只见对方缓缓地伸出手，开始细细描绘他嘴唇的形状，那触感让Charles浑身一颤，男人的指尖顺着他的脖子轻轻抚摸着，再一路下滑到锁骨，粗糙的手掌心摩擦着那凸起的部分。

“呜!”

Charles惊恐地睁大眼睛，他的双手被锁链高举过头顶，根本无法反抗，身上的衣物不知何时消失不见，面前的男人宛如品鉴宝物一般打量着他的身体，那视线让后者浑身起了鸡皮疙瘩。他的手顺着Charles的锁骨一路向下，爱怜似的抚摸着他裸露在外的胸膛和腰腹。男人的手心带着奇异的温度，让被触碰到的肌肤都涌上了一股说不明的感觉。

“真美……不愧是我看上的收藏品，无论是哪一处都如此令人着迷。”

面前的男人不禁赞叹道，望向青年的目光带上了几分专注和狂热，那目光令他感到心悸和胆寒，想要挣扎却无法移动分毫。Charles只觉得自己仿佛是被关在展示柜里被细细欣赏和把玩的绿宝石一般，只是一件“艺术品”，而没有任何身为人类的自尊。手脚都被束缚的他没有任何逃跑的办法，只得被迫屈辱地接受对方这宛如对待宝物一样的行为，努力抑制住自己不从喉咙里发出那些他自认难堪的声响。

当男人那粗糙的大手逐渐下滑，抚上他的大腿，移到某一处他不愿意被任何人触碰到的部位时，Charles终于是无法自制地睁大眼睛，呐喊着剧烈挣扎起来。

“不!”

他声嘶力竭地吼叫着，一瞬间几乎要被恐惧和绝望给吞噬，手上和脚上的铁链都被疯狂扯动着，发出清晰而刺耳的金属声响，青年瞳孔收缩着，屈辱感夹杂着痛楚，几乎要让他丧失理智。

余光中，他瞥见面前那个恶魔面庞的男人笑了。 “我说过，你是我的所有物，从头到脚都属于我，所以这里也一样……” 他埋入对方体内的手指勾起一个弧度，接着握住Charles身体最为脆弱的部分，对着前端狠狠一按。 

“——啊!”

发出一声撕心裂肺的惨叫声，被囚禁的年轻飞行员猛地从床上弹起身，他惊恐地瞪大眼睛，剧烈喘着气，表情是前所未有的心悸。

为什么……

好半天他才终于反应过来，随后双手抱着自己的手臂，无力地跪倒在床铺上，身体因为屈辱而颤抖着。

为什么他会做这样的梦。

梦里那触感过于真实，就好像前不久才发生过一样，Charles当然记得那天在那个满是收藏品的房间里，他被作为邪恶组织首领的Henry牢牢禁锢在怀里，宛如刚刚被放入展示柜的心爱的绿宝石一般细细抚摸着，那时候对方眼中的那股痴迷和狂热，还有身体涌现出的那种陌生感觉，他都记得一清二楚。

——他只不过是男人的一件物品，是他手中任意玩弄的玩物。

再一次认清这个现实后，蚀骨的寒意顿时如同尖刺般侵入他的肌肤，让他感到手脚冰凉。Charles抱紧自己的身躯，喉咙动了动，他颤抖着不让那股悲哀侵蚀自己的理智，极力忍耐着体内的热流想要宣泄而出的冲动，想让自己镇定下来。

“咕——”

这细微的声响打断了他的思绪，Charles回过神来，发现那是他早已空无一物的肠胃蠕动发出的声音，现在是什么时候了，他望向窗外，灰蒙蒙的一片，什么也看不清。被关在这里的他无法由正常渠道得知外头的信息，只能通过唯一的玻璃窗来大致判断现在是白天还是晚上，不过今天的天气不怎么好。Charles只得黯淡地垂下头，然后捂着自己那饥肠辘辘的肚子。

别叫了，你这不争气的东西。

Charles愤恨地抱怨道，气恼却又带着几分无可奈何。他是人，自然有着人类本能的食欲，这是再正常不过的。吃饭、睡觉、玩乐、洗澡、交谈，这些在人类社会再基本不过的组成成份，每一项在囚禁他的这个地方都显得如此异常而混乱。他是男人的宠物，被隔绝在这狭小的房间，几乎没有与外界交流的任何机会，也没有任何娱乐活动，唯一的作用大概就是取悦对方，在一次次的妥协与服从中满足对方那所谓的征服感。

Charles已经受够了这种生活了，他不想再被那个关他进来的可恶男人逼迫着张开嘴宛如宠物一样被喂食，不想在浴室里像是做任务似的狠命清洗着自己的身体，只为了对方到来的时候能够满意，不想再被像宠物一样抱在怀里被抚摸、逗弄，被系上绳子牵出去散步，逐渐沦陷在对方半强迫半劝诱的攻势下，彻底忘记自己是有着独立人格的人类的事实。他的身体已经在这样的潜移默化中发生了一系列变化，这种危险信号让曾经是军人的Charles本能地感到警惕，他不知道他最后究竟会变成什么样，但若是再这样下去，后果不堪设想。

Charles这么想着，用手臂压着自己饥肠辘辘的肚子，在床上蜷缩一团，试图把身体那叫嚣着的饥饿感给压制下去。他越是想要压抑体内的欲求，就越是被动。当这股渴求到达极限的时候，他就不得不为此妥协，然后只得遵从身体的求生本能乖乖地将男人精心准备好的美味佳肴吞入腹中，再一边咀嚼着食物一边看着对方笑眯眯地伸出手奖励般抚摸着他的脑袋，夸奖他乖巧听话，从而使他身上那名为“宠物”的烙印进一步加深。

当然，一切预想都只会在他最不如意的时候发生，好比现在。在不知道过去多久后，Charles再一次听见了房门被钥匙打开的声音，如今的他对任何声音都非常敏感，以至于在察觉到那接近房门的细微声响后，就忍不住紧绷神经，寒毛直竖。

那个囚禁他的戴着礼帽的黑衣男人从门口走了进来，脸上带着一如既往的笑容，Charles闻到了飘进来的食物的香味，当下不由得咽了口口水，身体本能地产生了反应。他看见Henry关上房门，随后大步朝他走了过来。

“好久不见，Charles，我不在的时候有没有想我？”

Henry一边微笑着蹲下身抚摸着面前青年的脑袋，一边用轻柔的口气说道，那语气就好像和阔别已久的亲密友人说话一般，Charles这才猛地回归神来，然后厌恶地打开了对方抚摸自己的手。

“别碰我，你这恶心的家伙!”

他阴沉着脸这么道，满脸都写着厌恶和抗拒，Henry却并未因此露出恼怒的神情，反而颇为无奈地摇了摇头。

“真是不听话的宠物呢，看见主人回来了，连招呼也不打一声，还一副这么冷淡的态度。”

这么说着，他打量着面前青年那紧张而抗拒的模样，伸出手强硬地抓过Charles的手臂，把他拉到自己跟前来。男人强悍的气息扑面而来，Charles的瞳孔再一次猛地收缩，身体下意地识因为恐惧而颤抖起来，Henry深邃的深蓝色瞳孔带着危险而不容置疑的目光注视着青年那颤抖的面庞，缓缓开口道。

“忘记我之前说过的话了？你现在的命运可都掌握在我的手上……若是违抗我的命令，下场究竟会如何你心里应该再清楚不过。”

Henry的手指擦过Charles手腕上那浅浅的痕迹。那处早已没有了之前狰狞的血腥模样，在男人精心的调养下愈合得差不多了，可是Charles依然能回想起当初在审讯室里遭受电刑的那段惨痛经历，以及Henry为了惩罚他出格的举动而将他压在身下，如同吸血鬼一般舔舐他手腕上伤口的那段不堪回忆。一时间他呼吸混乱，对方那股紧逼的压迫感和视线让他几乎要发不出声音，可Charles还是咬紧牙关，不肯轻易妥协地剧烈挣扎着。

“放手……唔!放开我，混蛋!”

他拼了命的想要抽回手臂，可是面前的男人牢牢抓着他，不给他抽身逃走的机会，那深蓝色的的眸子带着一如既往的冷凝神情注视着他，让他寒毛直竖。

Henry看着面前的青年那激烈抵抗的模样，却是觉得有些有趣，呵，不愧是他看上的猎物，这性子还真是出人意料的倔强，不过也正是因为这样，才有征服的价值。

看来，是时候该采取一些新的手段了。

Henry的嘴角扬起一个危险的弧度，只见他缓缓靠近Charles的面庞，注视着他充满着愤怒的双眼，用故作轻松的语气笑着开口道。

“对了，想不想知道你最亲爱的长官现在怎么样了？”

面前的青年立刻停止了挣扎，他抬起头，带着不可置信的目光望着面前注视着他的黑衣男人，翠绿色的瞳孔中闪过一丝震惊与慌乱。

“Galeforce上尉……你，你把他怎么样了？”

Charles不由得大声喊道，然而Henry却是不置可否地笑了笑，联想到对方如今邪恶组织首领的身份，一个大胆而可怕的念头在他脑中浮现。难不成，面前的男人把他的长官也给……这、这不可能!

“别那么紧张，他好的很，现阶段我还不打算把他怎么样。”

似乎是猜到了对方心里在想些什么，Henry嗤笑一声，随后昂起头，神情严肃地继续说道。

“不过，如果你还是像这样不配合，我就不得不考虑做出点什么来了，比如……让你最敬重的长官看看你如今的这副模样？”

那语气中的恶毒意味让Charles的血液都像是要凝固了一般，那副光景他简直想都不敢想，不，如果光是他一个人遭受这种屈辱待遇也就算了，如果要搭上他身边的人，那他绝对无法忍受!

“混蛋，你要真敢这么做……我绝对，绝对不会放过你!”

Charles激烈地大声吼道，而Henry见状却是冷不丁挑了挑眉，接着一只手挑起他的下巴，带着冷厉的神色居高临下地望着他的面庞，说道。

“你以为我在和你开玩笑？只要我愿意，没什么做不到的，与其有功夫在这里耍嘴皮子，不如好好想想该怎样保住你最亲爱的长官的安危吧，要知道这一切，都取决于你……”

每一个字都如此危险而真实，Charles顿时觉得毛骨悚然，面前的男人竟然拿他最亲近的人来威胁他，这已经完全触及到了他的底线，一时间他觉得无比屈辱和愤慨，想要奋起反抗，但潜意识里又害怕心底那股不祥的预感成真。不，他不能连累身边的人。矛盾心理让Charles的内心激烈翻腾着。而Henry只是松开了手，然后带着愉悦的目光欣赏着对方脸上那挣扎不堪的神情，嘴角扬起一个弧度。

他知道这一招总是很有效，他太好懂了，只要他像这样稍微给予一些压迫和暗示，那么面前的青年肯定会因此动摇，并且在反复的利益斟酌下放弃想要抵抗的念头，乖乖地顺从他。Henry其实还真没打算把那个烦人的胡子长官带来，毕竟他对除了Charles之外的其他人一点兴趣都没有，再说了，俘虏一个上尉和掳走一个没有军衔的普通士兵，哪一项对于政府损失更大，他心里还是清楚的。即便是如今有着足以和政府匹敌的财力与军力，Henry也依然清楚，躲藏和逃脱才是他的专长，正面硬碰硬这种愚蠢而危险的事能不做就不做，否则要是真的和对方拼个鱼死网破、两败俱伤，那对于如今的他也没有一点好处。 

“如何，考虑清楚了吗？”

Henry不紧不慢地开口道，而Charles则是身躯一颤，从喉咙里发出屈辱而不堪的声音。

“混蛋……”

他这么说着，内心剧烈动摇着，理性和感性的声音在互相争吵着，想要开口说话却又无法出声，Henry却没有再继续逼问下去，因为现阶段已经足够了，只要那颗不安的种子在他心中扎根发芽，那么对方总有一天会认清楚现状而不得不听从他的指示，乖乖妥协于他。Henry很喜欢看着这种猎物一步步挣扎着，到最后心甘情愿匍匐在他脚下的感觉，不过他可没忘记正事。只见他朝着跪坐在床铺上的Charles靠近了一步，然后掀起了他的衣服下摆。

Charles立刻惊醒过来，猛地推开男人的身体，激烈地朝着身后退去，一副如临大敌的模样。

“你、你要干什么!”

Charles慌忙抓紧自己身上的衣物，紧张得大声喊道，此刻他只觉得呼吸急促，脑中嗡嗡作响，就像那时噩梦中的场景又要再度重现了一般，Henry见到他这过于激烈的反应却觉得有些好笑，不禁嗤笑着反问道。

“呵，你以为我要对你做什么？”

对方语气中的嘲弄含义让Charles猛然意识到他刚才的反应有多么不像话，他直接涨红了脸，整个人尴尬得恨不得找个地缝钻进去。他究竟在想些什么，刚才那一瞬间他真的以为男人要对他做出什么危险的举动来，他疯了吗？只见Henry从身后拿出一沓衣物，笑着说道。

“身为宠物，偶尔也该盛装打扮一番，不是吗？我打算给你换一套新衣服，这样你看上去会更加光彩照人些。”

Charles这才明白过来对方刚才的动作是要干什么，那也不用亲自帮他换吧，这家伙怎么什么事都要帮他做不可!眼看面前的男人又要凑上前来脱他的衣服，Charles急忙后退，制止般大声喊道。

“知道了，你别过来，我……我自己换。”

说着他一把抢过Henry手上拿着的衣物，开始哆哆嗦嗦地脱自己的上衣，说实话他穿得挺单薄的，肌肤暴露在空气中的时候确实感受到了一股凉意，与此同时感受到的还有男人打量他的视线，Charles不由得打了个寒颤，内心涌上了一种前所未有的羞耻感。

“你能别盯着吗。”

Charles不舒服地这样说道，而Henry反而是撑起手臂，一副好整以暇的模样打量着面前的青年，慢悠悠地说道。

“都是男人，害臊什么，还是说你身上藏着什么见不得人的东西？”

说着他打量起Charles的身躯，像是将其里里外外窥探个遍似的，这目光让后者浑身一颤，身体一下子紧绷了起来。眼看对方根本就没有想要移开视线的打算，Charles内心不由得暗骂了一句，这家伙还真是厚脸皮，不过对方也确实没说错，不都是男人吗，他那么紧张干什么。Charles发现，自从被强行带到男人身边之后，他真的越来越不正常了，要以往他可不会那么注重自己的身体隐私，只是如今的他潜意识地回想起梦境中的那副光景，以至于不自觉地感到心惊胆战，不愿直视对方如今打量他的露骨目光。


	11. Chapter 11

Henry坐在床边，他双手插在兜里，好整以暇地俯视着面前的青年一边窘迫地回避他的视线，一边颤颤巍巍把衣服脱下的画面。瞥见对方泛红的耳根和紧张不已的神情，Henry不由得微眯着眼，嘴角扬起了一个弧度，他身体稍稍前倾，注视着面前飞行员那俊秀的面庞，试探性地开口道。

“其实我之前就想问了……难不成，你有那种倾向？”

男人的语气带着几分说不明的意味，Charles愣了一下，他有些疑惑地望向Henry，当看见对方那玩味的笑容和视线后，他才猛地反应过来对方指的是什么，羞耻心顿时涌了上来。

“你、你开什么玩笑!我才没那种嗜好呢!”

Charles不由得弹起身，激动地喊道——开玩笑，他可从来都没有怀疑过自己的性取向，他是个正常男人，不是什么扭扭捏捏的小女生好吧!

“哦，是吗？”

Henry看着面前青年那涨红脸的模样，却是露出了一个意义不明的笑容，像是又发现了什么令他颇为感兴趣的东西一样，不过此时的Charles并没有想太多，只是单纯地觉得面前的男人是在借机侮辱他而已。他干脆愤恨地撇过头去，然后气呼呼地把对方给他的衣服给粗鲁地套在身上，那急躁的模样，像是一秒都不想让男人的视线停留在他裸露的肌肤上一样。

看着面前的青年把衣服换好后，Henry从床上起身走到他面前，他上下打量着Charles如今的模样，露出了满意的笑容。

“不错，很适合你。”

和之前所穿的单薄的衣衫相比，如今的服饰不仅外表看上去优雅华贵，质地也柔软了许多，Charles瞥见衣服上的细小金链装饰，不知怎么的又想起了审讯室内把他铐起来的那些冰冷锁链，当下不由得打了个寒颤。说实话，虽说能换身舒适点的衣服是不错，但这种被当成私人物品的感觉还是让他感到浑身不舒服，就连穿衣打扮都要按照对方的喜好来进行，自己连一点选择权也没有。

Henry爱不释手地抚上Charles的脸颊，对方原本出众的外表在如今的装扮下变得更为光彩夺目，Henry看着面前青年那柔顺的褐色卷发还有透着倔强的翠绿色眸子，眼中的喜悦愈发浓郁。果然，面前的青年是他发现的一块瑰宝，只要稍经修饰就能展露出属于他的耀眼光芒，他真的迫不及待想向全世界炫耀这独属于他的独特藏品了。

Charles很不适应Henry这种打量私人物品一样打量他的视线，于是皱着眉不舒服地躲开了他的触碰，不过Henry却是毫不在意地笑了笑，只见他的手抚上Charles的后背，顺着他脊椎的曲线一路缓缓向下，然后一把揽过他的腰把他搂进了怀里。

“!”

Charles惊呼一声，男人那深邃的深蓝色眸子注视着他，温热的鼻息轻轻吐在脸颊上，彼此的身体紧紧相贴，像是能从挨着的身体部位感受到对方的体温似的。Charles顿时觉得无比惊慌失措，他双手撑在对方的胸膛上，拼命地想要推开他。不过此时他的腹中空空如也，早已饥饿已久的身体有些使不上力气，他就好像黏在蜘蛛网上的虫儿一样，怎么使劲都挣脱不开对方的束缚。

“放手!唔……放开我!”

Charles面庞通红地挣扎着，想要从这种极度暧昧的姿势中挣脱出来。只见Henry一只手轻轻挑起他的下巴，凑近他颤抖的面庞，带着暧昧的语气开口道。

“脸涨得通红呢，这样做会让你心跳加速吗？嗯……看来你也不是嘴上说的那样排斥嘛。”

Charles的大脑顿时像炸开了一般，他、他在说什么，自己能接受同性行为什么的，根本就没可能好吧!可事实是，他已经不止一次被面前的男人抱在怀中抚摸、逗弄过，身体原本的排斥感越发薄弱，而如今的这种紧挨着的亲密姿势更是让他感到羞愧不已，好像脸上的毛细血管都要烧起来一样。这也太不对劲了，他可从来没有过这种反应啊。

Henry注视着Charles如今的神情，深蓝色的瞳孔中闪过一丝愉悦，他手指暧昧地描绘着他嘴唇的形状，用与之前截然不同的温柔语气开口道。

“……想要我吻你，嗯？”

那富有磁性的嗓音带着无比的诱惑意味，这一刻周围的空气分子都像是产生了变化似的，漂浮着暧昧的粉红色气息，就连氛围也变得愈发旖旎。Charles的心脏猛然跳动了一下，内心忽然涌现出一丝奇异的悸动，这感觉和之前那次完全不一样，如今Henry看他的目光是那样温柔且专注，就如同汹涌的海平面重归平静那样般深不可测。被那种视线牢牢锁定着，Charles不由得呼吸加剧，面庞涨红，身躯颤抖却无法移动分毫。这感觉太奇怪了，难不成，他真的对面前的男人……

“不，等……等一下。”

Charles颤抖地开口道，只见Henry带着深沉的目光朝他的面庞缓缓靠近，这一刻Charles心脏都要跳出来了。他有一种极其危险的预感，就像维持如今危险关系的线即将绷断了一般。他明白如果Henry真的吻了下去，一定会出现无法估量的后果，但不知道为何，此刻他像是被对方眼里那股湛蓝吸引了似的，无法抗拒这股温柔。

“咕——”

打破这份旖旎氛围的，是Charles那饥饿已久的肚子所发出的声音，这声响很大，像是在抗议主人将它给冷落许久似的。Charles猛地反应过来，面红耳赤地拉开了和对方的距离，Henry见状却是轻笑了一声，然后面不改色地松开了对Charles的钳制。

不得不说，这声响也未免太及时了一点，要是再晚那么一秒，或许他们现在就不是这副模样了。

“肚子饿了？”

Henry笑着开口道，语气又恢复了以往那种对待宠物一般的逗趣。Charles窘迫得满脸通红，一副恨不得立刻遁地逃走的模样。他刚才到底在想什么，竟然这么轻易地就沦陷在了男人的温柔陷阱里，回想起Henry刚才近距离注视他的那种温和目光，他就觉得心脏怦怦直跳。此时的Charles真不知道是该庆幸自己这不争气的肚子好，还是该责怪变得越来越奇怪的自己才好。

只见Henry似乎早有预料地从一旁的食物盘里拿起一块烤的鲜嫩的牛排，然后走到Charles面前。后者忍不住咽了口唾沫，眼中不可自制地露出了渴望的情绪，那香味对于如今饥肠辘辘的他来说还是那么有诱惑力。然而这一次Henry却没有像以往那般用叉子将分割好的牛肉一小块一小块地递到他嘴边喂他吃，而是拿起那块香喷喷的牛肉，在他眼前晃了晃。

“想要吗？”

Henry笑嘻嘻地说道，就仿佛是在逗弄宠物一般似的，食物的香味充斥着整个房间，那散发着诱人香气的肉块在眼前晃动，让Charles有些流口水，他真的迫不及待想要填饱这饥肠辘辘的肚子了，只是Henry脸上那恶作剧一般的笑容让他心底涌现出了一丝不祥的预感。

“想要的话，就求我喂你。”

果然，Henry继续这么说道，脸上的笑容愈发灿烂，那仿佛逗弄宠物一样漫不经心似的口吻让Charles肾上腺素飙高，一股恐惧瞬间在心底蔓延。

这样的情景之前也发生过，他以为自己已经忘掉了那时的屈辱回忆了，但如今那血淋淋的回忆如今却硬生生地被扒了出来，让他无比心悸。

“……呜，混蛋!我才不会那样做呢!”

Charles咬牙切齿地说道，身躯颤抖着。而Henry看见他这副屈辱模样，则是不着痕迹地挑了挑眉，用冷厉的神色开口道。

“别忘了，我是你的主人，我有权决定关于你的一切，至今为止我可是很好地履行了身为主人的义务，而你却不知感恩，依然是一副冷淡和抗拒的态度，既然是宠物，那也理应学会讨好你的主人才能得到嘉奖。”

这么说着，Henry走到一旁的沙发上坐下，一边翘起腿，一边微眯着眼打量着不远处青年的面庞，昂起头，用洪亮的嗓音命令道。

“跪下，然后到我面前来，若是表现得好，刚才的话我就当没听到过。”

这么说着，男人的嘴角扬起一个了弧度，Charles只觉得头皮发麻，他愤恨地握紧了拳头，内心满是不甘，膝盖颤抖着却迟迟无法下跪。Henry明显是在侮辱他，他想要打击他的自尊心，让他趴跪在地上像宠物狗一样卑躬屈膝地讨好他，这种事他怎么可能做得出来!

主动降低身份祈求他人施恩，这种事有一次就已经够了，他不想再有第二次。

“怎么，不乐意？那就别怪我像这样把你给饿上几天了。”

Henry嗤笑着说道，手指轻轻敲了一下垫子，眼神却带上了几分阴冷。

“要知道……饿死可是很痛苦的，这个过程中你会头脑错乱，意识模糊，反复在生死边缘挣扎，到最后四肢瘫痪，眼睁睁地感受自己的内脏一点一点衰竭，被腐蚀……没有人能够承受得了这种痛苦，即使是自诩意志坚定的你也一样。”

那副光景让Charles觉得心惊肉跳，如今他的身体已经因为饥饿而有些使不上力气，若是再继续这样饿下去，难保不会出现更严重的症状，那就太痛苦了。至今为止Henry都会定时喂给他足够的食物来保障他的身体状况，可是他却从来没有想象过，若是有一天Henry不这么做了，他就不得不卑微乞讨着来获取维系自己生命的必需品。

“考虑好了吗？”

Henry不紧不慢地这么说道，露出了一个邪恶的笑容。

“别忘了，你现在的行为不仅决定着自己的生死，也关乎你同伴的命运。”

“呜……”

额头上冒着大滴大滴的汗水，Charles颤抖地低下头，他看见自己的膝盖连同脚尖都在发抖。这一瞬间他脑中闪过很多东西，Charles紧咬着牙关，不甘心地握紧了拳头，然后像是脱力似的一下子膝盖瘫软跪倒在地。

他开始挪动自己的手和脚，一步一步地朝着面前的男人爬去，这姿势比当初他在军营里做野外求生训练时的匍匐姿势还要屈辱一百倍，而且手脚像是灌了铅似的异常沉重，Charles努力抑制着胸腔的那股愤慨，宛如卑微的犬类一样在地板上艰难地爬行着。Henry望着面前青年那屈辱的模样，满意地笑了，他放下翘着的腿，身体前倾注视着青年的那不甘的面庞，夸奖道。

“表现不错。”

这么说着，Henry笑着伸出手将面前青年颤抖不已的身躯从地上拉了起来，让他上半身趴在自己腿上，一边欣赏着他如今的神情，一边奖励似的抚摸着他的脑袋。

“记住，以后想要得到我的宠爱，就必须像这样主动取悦我才行，懂了吗？”

Henry的语气满是不容置喙，Charles没有回答，这一刻他屈辱得几乎发不出声音。Henry从一旁拿起一条结实的黑色带子，然后将他的两只手按在身后给牢牢捆了起来，后者惊讶地挣扎着，却无法抗拒对方的所作所为。Henry挑起Charles的下巴强迫他昂起头注视他的双眼，看着青年那惊恐而收缩的翠绿色瞳孔，露出了满意的笑容。

“那么，作为你刚才表现良好的奖励，就喂你想要的东西吧。”

Henry这么说道，把Charles那心念已久的牛排凑近他面前，那香气四溢的感觉让后者喉咙动了动，口腔不由自主地分泌出唾液，一瞬间他真的很想张开嘴将那鲜嫩的肉块咬进嘴里，然而Charles还是极力忍耐着内心的躁动，狠狠地瞪着面前的男人。如今他的双手被反绑在身后无法挪动，Henry摆明了就是要他自己主动伸长脖子去咬他手上的食物，Charles只觉得自己离讨好主人的宠物狗的模样又更近了一步，真是气不打一处来。

“怎么，不想要吗？刚才不是还一副饿到不行的模样。”

Henry这么说道，把那整块肉凑近Charles的嘴边，贴上了他的唇，他明显感觉到面前的身躯颤抖了一下，Charles一时间红了眼，他似乎再也没法忍耐这种食物摆在跟前的诱惑，也不管三七二十一直接张开嘴朝着面前的肉咬了下去，不过Henry却是眼疾手快地将其收了回来，导致Charles扑了个空，什么也没吃到。Henry一副好整以暇的模样望着瞪大眼睛看着他的褐发青年，慢悠悠地开口道。

“这回我可不会那么轻易给你，想要的话，你得叫我一声主人才行。”

“你……你!”

Charles真的气得要说不出话来，面前男人的这副高高在上的姿态完全就是主人对待宠物的态度，把他想要的食物放在面前诱惑他，然而却在他快要吃到的那一刻将其拿开，以此来满足他的恶劣兴趣。而且他分明是故意把自己的手反绑起来的，这样他除了脑袋和胸膛之外就没有可以用来反抗的部位了，也就不得不乖乖听从他的话。Charles愤恨得咬牙，望着面前戴着礼帽的黑衣男人那极其欠揍的嘴脸，当下却是忽然有了一个主意。

哼，这混蛋……竟然一而再再而三地欺压他，真当他那么好欺负不成!既然如此，他这回就假装顺着对方的心意来，然后在他失去戒心的那一刻给他一个突然袭击，看他以后还敢不敢小瞧他。

只见Charles缓缓地呼了一口气，然后强迫自己抬起头来，皱起眉头，极其不情愿地小声开口道。

“……主人。”

这一刻Charles甚至觉得自己的面庞都在抽搐，内心满是厌恶和屈辱，不过Henry似乎颇为高兴，他奖励般抚摸着他的脑袋，然后果真伸手把手里的肉递到了他嘴边。Charles磨了一下牙齿，他装作受不了食物诱惑的模样高兴地张开嘴，然后忽然调转目标，猛地朝着面前男人的手臂咬了下去。

或许是Charles的动作幅度过大，暴露了他的意图，察觉到不对劲的Henry眼神一凛，险而又险地收回手臂躲开了他的攻击。只听见“当”的一声清脆声响，Charles痛苦地皱起了眉，这一下倒是把他自己震得不轻，感觉牙床都被震得有些发麻，可想而知他刚才使了多大劲，那气势简直是对对方恨之入骨似的。Henry冷笑一声，捏着Charles的下巴强迫他昂起头来，力度俨然已经没了刚才的轻柔。

“嚯，还挺凶的，都学会咬人了。”

Henry注视着面前青年那愤怒的面庞，这么说道，深蓝色的瞳孔中闪过一丝危险的光芒，他捏着Charles的下颚强迫他张开嘴，接着毫不留情地把那块肉整个塞进了他嘴里。

“吃下去。”

Henry阴沉着脸命令道，语气带着前所未有的威胁感，Charles痛苦地挣扎着，如今的他被堵得说不出话来，而且手臂被反绑着的他也根本没法阻止对方的行为，Henry像是惩罚他似的毫不客气地将食物往他嘴里塞，那力道颇为强硬，让Charles清楚地感受到了强烈的疼痛感。他只能被迫张开嘴咬着口中的食物，极其艰难地将它们一点一点吞下去，好不让口腔被塞得那么难受，原本美味的食物在如今则变得和毒药一般。这才是真正意义上的强制喂食，一点都不给他喘息的机会，只是单纯地想要是他感到痛苦而已。

“咕……咳!”

过了许久，Henry终于是松开了对他的钳制，好不容易把食物全部咽下去的Charles难受得趴跪在床边，一边喘着气一边剧烈咳嗽着，眼角甚至溢出了少许生理泪水。Henry居高临下地俯视着面前青年的模样，眼中是前所未有的冷漠和高傲。

“我说过了，我对你已经足够仁慈，一两次也就罢了，我心情好可能会因此放过你，但即便如此我的耐心还是有限的，Charles，你要知道，你可是我的所有物，既然胆敢做出这种反抗我的举动，就要最好承担相应后果的心理准备。”

这么说着，Henry从不远处上锁的柜子里拿出一样东西，然后走到Charles面前，毫不客气地把他从地上拽了起来。

“……对待不听话还会咬人的宠物，就得像这样才行。”

脸上挂着意味不明的笑容，Henry直接把手中的东西给塞进了Charles嘴里，让他的牙齿咬着那个橡胶做的带子，然后把外面和笼子相似的金属套给罩好。

“唔……唔唔唔!”

Charles惊慌地挣扎着，却发现自己只能发出断断续续的音节来——面前的男人竟然给他戴上了嘴套，让他既说不出话，下颚也没法轻易移动，这一瞬间Charles的眼中闪过惊恐和绝望，他如今这副模样就真的和一条被迫带上嘴套凶恶的大型犬一样，面前的男人竟然用这种方式来惩罚他。Charles只恨刚才自己刚才没有再果断一点，真恨不得咬下他一块肉!

眼看着时间差不多了，这回Henry没有再做出什么惩罚性的举动，而是像之前那样给Charles脖子上的项圈上系上了绳子，随后站起身来。

“那么……出发吧，我的好狗狗。”

这么说着，他拉紧了手中的绳子，随后望着面前青年那挣扎而不堪的模样，嘴角扬起了一个弧度。

“今晚，你可得好好表现才行。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 非常抱歉，最近出了一些小状况，我需要花一些时间调整写作心态和思路，这会导致下一章发布时间会比预定时间延后，对此我感到很抱歉，谢谢一路支持到现在的读者们。


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章有原创角色，不过你们不用太记得他的名字，因为他只是一个无足轻重的小角色，预计出场几章就会挂掉的那种。

听见对方这番话，Charles猛地睁大了眼睛，如今的他因为被强行带上嘴套的缘故说不出一句完整的话，手臂被反绑在身后无法挣脱，脖子上的项圈上系着绳子，模样要多狼狈有多狼狈。而面前的男人竟然想以这种姿态把他带出去外面？望见Henry那充满恶意的视线，Charles不由得打了一个寒颤，内心涌上一股前所未有的恐慌，就连支撑着身体的两条腿都在颤抖着。他狠命地扭动身体想要挣脱对方的钳制，可Henry只是很不客气地拉紧手中的绳子，把他给扯了回来，宛如对待不听话的宠物狗一般毫不犹豫地拉着他向门边走去。

“呜!呜呜呜——”

Charles痛苦地皱着眉，他努力咽下口中积存的唾液，想要喊叫出声，但结果却只能从喉咙里发出模糊不清的“呜呜”声。脖子被拉扯得极为难受，面前的男人牢牢握着手中的绳子，深蓝色的眸子带着冷厉的视线紧盯着他，不给他一丝想要逃窜的机会。

他越是抵抗，就越是痛苦，甚至脖子周围都被勒出了红痕。Charles就这样被Henry牵着带出了房间，再在所有礼帽帮成员的注视下被带上了直升机，由于被拉扯着的关系，他的脚步有些趔趄，甚至好几次差点失去平衡栽倒在地。这一路上Charles甚至都能清楚地感受到周围那些身着西式礼服的肮脏家伙们那充满嘲讽而鄙夷的视线，没错，就是嘲讽，他的狼狈相就这样被赤裸裸地展示在所有人面前，被所有人给耻笑——这一刻Charles简直恨透了面前这个囚禁他的男人，这样耻辱的待遇和奴隶有什么区别!

Henry将极力反抗的Charles给强行带上了直升机，他坐在了后座上，然后吩咐手下起飞，巨大的飞行器就这样缓缓上升，离开了那巨大的红色飞艇。这是Charles第二次被带出来基地外头，第一次的经历已经给他留下了不小的心理阴影，而他如今这番模样更是让他感到异常的恐慌，瞥见面前那端坐着的男人那副好整以暇的模样，还有手中握着的那条绳子，Charles愤怒得双目赤红，于是用尽浑身力气朝他撞了过去。

然而意想之中的事情并没有发生，面前作为邪恶组织首领的男人用手接住了他冲撞的身体，然后顺势把发怒的他给拉入了怀中。

“呜……呜呜呜!”

Charles猛地瞪大了眼睛，他奋力挣扎起来，不过Henry却是一只手按住他的身体，另一只手抚摸着他的脑袋，指尖在那柔顺的发间轻轻抚弄着，安抚般说道。

“乖，别闹，今晚可是有一场重要的晚宴要参加，我可不希望到时候你也是这番闹腾的姿态，毕竟这身装扮可是我特地为你准备的，如果不能以最光彩夺目的姿态展示在所有人面前，那就没有意义了。”

Henry的语气十分轻柔，Charles却是极其不悦地瞪圆了眼睛，内心是一百万个不情愿。像这样把他的手和嘴都束缚住，让他既无法顺利发出声音，又没法移动胳膊，就算再华贵的装扮，配上这副屈辱姿态有什么美感可言，这根本就只是奴隶而已!

脖子被勒到的地方还在隐隐作痛，Charles内心无比憋屈，然而Henry依然像安抚暴躁的大型犬一样将他圈在怀里，不给他乱动的机会，无法完整说出一句话的Charles只得咬牙狠狠瞪着面前的男人，那样子恨不得把对方生吞活剥了一样。Henry望着他的表情，却是笑了笑，他伸出手碰了一下Charles的嘴套，漫不经心地开口道。

“其实，我本不想这样对你……可谁知你竟然想做出那样的举来反抗我，所以，我唯有让你体会一下这种无法张嘴也发不出声音的痛苦感觉了，如果你能乖乖听从我的话，我自然不会像这样把你绑起来。”

Henry这么说着，注视着Charles的双眼，神情转而带上了几分威胁和傲慢。

“作为惩罚，你要一直保持这副模样，而且直到晚宴结束为止都得乖乖待在我身边，直到你的表现让我满意为止，要是你再胆敢反抗，那就休怪我不客气，知道吗？”

“呜……”

Charles身躯颤抖着，Henry的这番话让他感到心惊胆战，当初他忍无可忍下定决心朝对方手臂咬下去的时候就根本没考虑到后果，也根本没料想到Henry会用这种方式来惩罚他出格的举动。面前的男人将他牢牢按在怀里，安抚似的抚摸着他，却说着截然不同的话来威胁他，这种反差让Charles感到前所未有的心悸，想要挣扎却觉得有力使不出，而且心脏剧烈跳动着，说不清那是出于恐惧，还是别的什么。

Henry调整了一下怀中青年的位置，让他打横坐在自己腿上，随后拿出一把梳子，细心而仔细地梳理他柔顺的褐色卷发，将他原本有些凌乱的发型抚顺，这对待宠物一样的温柔行为让Charles不免有些心慌和躁动，然而当下却也只得极力忍耐内心翻腾的情绪，不敢轻举妄动。Henry又整理了一下Charles身上的衣物，他手指轻轻抚过他柔软的发丝，注视着面前青年如今光鲜靓丽的模样，露出了一个满意的笑容。

Charles极其不适应被这样当成私人物品一样对待，于是颤抖地撇过头去，说实话，他宁愿面前的男人打他骂他也比现在这样要好上一百倍，因为他根本没办法抗拒这份温柔。Henry看着Charles在他怀里有些胆怯地回避他视线又颤抖着想要逃走的那副模样，不自主地笑了，他爱怜地伸出手，又像之前那样宛如给宠物抓挠似的轻轻抚弄他的下巴和脖颈。 Henry当然知道这里是他的敏感点，只要他像这样抚弄就会有反应。怀中的身躯明显颤抖了一下，Charles一瞬间呼吸加剧，从口中发出模糊不清的“呜呜”声，面庞不自觉地涌上了一片红，这感觉太怪异了，他无法抵挡这涌上而来的舒适感。

“舒服么，嗯？”

Henry宛如逗弄宠物一般逗弄着怀中的青年，看着他那副又痛苦又舒适，身躯颤抖着忍不住想立刻逃开，却只能被迫坐在他腿上从口中发出小动物一般的“呜呜”声的那副模样，却是觉得颇为有趣，眼中的兴奋之意更甚。一旁一个伫立着的带着礼帽的身影望着Henry如今的模样，却是不动声色地挑了挑眉。

乘坐的直升机不紧不慢地朝着目的地开去，这期间Henry都一直把Charles圈在怀里，一边宛如宠物狗一般温柔地抚摸他，一边安抚他躁动的情绪。而后者也从一开始的激烈反抗到后来慢慢的被迫接受。联想到对方如今的身份和他糟糕的处境，Charles内心百般不是滋味，当下却也只能顺着对方的心意不甘地垂下头，像一只乖巧听话的宠物狗一样乖乖被男人抱在怀里逗弄。

终于，在Charles觉得自己的耐心都快要被消磨殆尽的时候，他们终于是到达了目的地，直升机缓缓降落在地面。这段时间对于他来说简直漫长且难熬到了极点，他看见Henry总算是将他放了下来，随后牵着他走下了直升机。

当跟随而来的那个戴着礼帽的身影想要一同随行的时候，Henry制止了她。

“Henry，你真的不用……？”

对方明显露出了吃惊的表情，而Henry则是摇了摇头，说道。

“不用，我自有分寸。”

“那好，有情况及时联络，我们在这里等你。”

对方说着将一样小巧的通讯器塞到他手中，然后点点头，便带着身后的护卫离开了。

Charles有些不安地缩了缩身子，对于接下来要去的地方感到紧张和害怕，Henry见状安抚似的抚摸了一下他的脑袋，轻声开口道。

“别害怕，你只管跟在我身边就好。”

那一如既往的轻柔的触感让Charles内心涌现出了一种奇妙的感觉，心脏不由得慢了半拍。Henry并没有再多说些什么，只是笑了笑，随后便牵着他向前走去。Charles极为艰难地吞了口唾沫，他不经意间转过头，却正好看见之前和Henry说话的那个礼帽帮成员正带着些许冷淡和敌意的视线望向他这边，Charles顿了顿，随即转过头来，战战兢兢地跟着身旁的黑衣男人向前走着，不再去回想那让他感到有些心悸的目光。

黑帮的交易和活动场所总是异常的隐蔽，Charles只觉得周围的景象都极其陌生，他被带着走进了一条地下通道，里面甚至还需要暗号才能够通行，Henry低声在守卫们的耳边说了些什么，那些拿着武器的严肃家伙们脸上紧绷的神情顿时舒展开来，他们打开身后那道门，做出了一个恭敬的欢迎姿势。

“欢迎您的到来，尊敬的礼帽帮首领大人。”

负责看守的人这么说道，Henry便握紧手中的绳子，带着一如既往的神情大步走了进去，一进门Charles就被那金碧辉煌的场景给惊呆了，偌大的厅室装饰着各种名贵吊灯，夸张的金色地毯和周围的装饰甚至比礼帽帮基地内部的装横还要华丽，一张张铺着白色桌布的餐桌上摆满了各色美味佳肴，数位身着华贵礼服的男女正一边拿着手中的酒杯一边交谈着，这真的很像所谓的上流社会的聚会场所。

Charles呆呆望着面前这一切，然而Henry的脸上却并未露出任何惊叹的神情，那波澜不惊的模样就好像是见过无数次这样的大场面一般。

看见有人进来，不少人的视线都落在了他们身上。戴着黑色礼帽的银发男子那俊郎的面庞极为引人注目，一身笔挺的黑色西装将他那桀骜不驯的领袖气质展露无疑，深蓝色的瞳孔中闪着傲慢而危险的光芒，一看就是气宇非凡的大人物。他的身旁站着一位褐发青年，他身上穿着布料柔软的装饰着大小金链的华贵服饰，脖子上戴着显眼的项圈，即便被嘴套遮住了一部分，但人们依然能从他的外表上来推断出他原本精致的面庞和不俗的气质，那一双宛如宝石般清澈的瞳孔更是让人感到惊叹。此时青年的模样有些胆怯，翠绿色的瞳孔中带着几分惊慌，看着青年如今的模样以及身旁男人手中牵着他的绳子，人们大致可以推测他应该是男人的宠物或者奴隶一类的东西，并且是特意带在身边展示给众人看的。

Charles此时的情绪极为慌乱，周围那些身着华贵服饰的男女们视线都集中在他身上，宛如一把尖刀一样狠狠刺激着他的神经，比起在礼帽帮基地被男人牵着展示给那些成员而遭受的那种让他感到万分耻辱的嘲弄目光，如今这些人那些充满恶意的视线要让他心悸一百倍，因为他从那些穿着打扮如同“上流分子”的家伙眼中看到的不是古怪，不是同情，更不是嘲讽，而是惊叹和羡慕。他们居然对于自己没有丝毫怜悯!就好像看待一件价值连城的商品一样，让人不免想象到这些人背地里究竟做过多少见不得人的交易。

疯子，这些人全是疯子，没有一个人是正常的!

Charles双腿颤抖着，内心涌上一股绝望，那原本想要向外界求救的想法也被他给狠狠压了下去，即便打扮得再怎么光鲜亮丽，面前这些恶毒的犯罪分子也只不过是披了羊皮的衣冠禽兽而已，这是何等讽刺!

“噢!很荣幸见到你，Stickmin先生。”

这时一旁传来的声音打断了他的思路，Charles回过神来，发现一旁一个大腹便便的中年人正一脸笑容地朝他们走来，身后还跟着几个身材高大的护卫。

“我是 Norman Richman，本次晚宴的主办人，礼帽帮首领的大名我早有耳闻，没想到今天能亲眼见到您本人，果然如同传闻所说的出类拔萃，您如此年轻有为，而且手段非凡，实在令我深感佩服。”

Norman带着奉承的笑容这样说道，朝着Henry伸出了手。他似乎是为了特意迎合这次的氛围而穿上了一套西装，头上还带着一个两端有着凸起的帽子，只不过由于身材肥胖的原因，那衣服撑得纽扣都快要爆开，模样看上去极为滑稽。一旁Charles瞥见他身上戴着的各种夸张金饰，还有手上的大大小小的指环，当下不由得皱了皱眉，内心不自觉地涌现出一丝厌恶。

“很高兴认识你，Richman先生，您不必这么恭维我。”

Henry却毫不在意地笑了笑，随后礼貌地握住了对方的手。为了礼帽帮整体的利益着想，必要的外交手段也是必要的，面前的这个男人虽然外表浮夸，但也是他们最大的军火供应商之一，所以Henry也不得不亲自出席这场重要的会晤。

“噢对了，这位是……”

Norman这么说道，随即望向一旁的青年，露出了有些惊奇的目光。只见Henry先是笑了笑，随后把Charles拉到身边，伸出手暧昧地抚摸着他的脸颊，用温和而富有磁性的嗓音回答道。

“我的宠物，如你所见他有些不听话，所以我不得不像这样把他束缚起来，让你见笑了，不过平时我还是很疼他的。”

“哦，原来如此。”

Norman一副恍然大悟的模样，可随即表情就带上了几分兴奋和激动，他搓动着自己的手指，笑嘻嘻地开口道。

“哎呀，真让人想不到，原来Stickmin先生也有这种嗜好啊……早知如此我就应该提前准备好的，要知道我的库存里也有不少这样精致的美少年，而且个个都被驯服得乖巧听话，很会讨人欢心，如果您喜欢甚至还能挑几个回去，那些可都是我值得称赞的商品，味道绝对数一数二的棒。”

面前中年男人的这番话让Charles一阵寒恶，甚至于胃里翻江倒海的，就算他对于这片所谓的黑色区域知之甚少，也不可能察觉不到对方话中那露骨的涵义，对方竟然把他和那些讨好主人的下贱的妓奴放在一起比较，简直侮辱到了极点。

“感谢你的一片好心，不过我想你误会了，Richman先生，我并没有那种嗜好。”

Henry却是轻笑着摇了摇头，解释道。

“实际上我只对那些闪闪发光的宝石感兴趣，只不过，他是特别的……”

Henry这么说着，轻轻捧起Charles那有些发颤的面庞，眼神转而带上了几分热切和专注。他爱不释手地抚摸着青年的面庞，像是在打量着自己最心爱的宝物一样，对，面前的青年是特别的，他身上似乎蕴含着某种魔力，能让自己这个无可救药的小偷在看到他的第一眼就情不自禁地被他吸引，从而不自觉地产生一种将他给锁在身边的冲动，让他成为独属于自己一人的收藏品。

“呜……呜呜!”

面前的青年有些抗拒地挣扎着，一旁的Norman注视着面前年轻的礼帽帮首领眼中流露出的那股专注和宠溺，像是忽然明白了什么似的，只见他上前一步，有些兴致勃勃地上下打量着面前青年的模样，称赞道。

“原来如此……哎呀，不愧是Stickmin先生看上的宝物，眼光还真是独到，要知道这即便放在黑市也是不可多得的上等货色，还真是让人有些羡慕呢。”

说着Norman伸出手来，似乎是想挑起Charles的下巴仔细瞧个清楚，只不过他刚有所动作，Henry就察觉到了他的意图，当下却是不着痕迹地把怀中的褐发青年护在身后，带着礼貌的笑容回绝道。

“抱歉，他现在还不太适应被除了我之外的其他人触碰，希望您见谅，毕竟……他可是我的宠物。”

最后一句话特意提高了音量，Henry冷凝的深蓝色眸子注视着面前的男人，似乎是在无声地警告他不要碰他的东西，Norman见状也只得悻悻地收回了手，眼中闪过一丝遗憾的情绪。

“那我就不打扰您了，Stickmin先生，希望您能享受这次晚宴，有任何需要可以随时叫我，我一定会尽力满足您的。”

Norman带着讨好的笑容这么说道，随后便和身旁的保镖们离开了。宴会厅的主人前脚刚走，那些周围按捺不住的人们后脚就跟了上来，将他们两人给围在了中间。

“Stickmin先生，久仰大名，今晚很高兴见到你，能和我喝一杯吗？”

一位身着紫色长裙的女人微笑着凑近他，将手中的红酒杯递到他手上，那丰满的胸脯若有若无地晃动着，不过Henry却不着痕迹地推开了她，礼貌地笑着回绝道。

“感谢您的邀请，小姐，不过今晚我不喝酒。”

虽然Henry脸上的笑容看上去很平易近人，但态度却很坚决。对于仅凭一己之力就轻易篡夺了礼帽帮首领的位置，成为当今最为恐怖的邪恶组织最年轻有为的首领的这个传闻中名为HenryStickmin的男人，在场的所有人都保持着浓烈的好奇心，而且对方的攀谈举止十分优雅，就好像出身尊贵的贵族一般，从内到外都散发着身为成熟男性的魅力，让某些心怀不轨的人蠢蠢欲动。不管怎么说，和这样手腕了得的大人物深交总归是没有坏处的。

Henry当然也知道这次出行的目的并不仅仅只针对Norman一个人，所以也带着礼貌的笑容和周围那些有头有脸的人物攀谈起来。当中不少人的视线落在一旁的Charles身上，那些欣赏和觊觎的目光让Charles感到无比的紧张和厌恶。Charles只觉得自己仿佛是放在展示柜中供人欣赏的商品一样，被作为身旁男人的物品展示给所有人看，这种诡异的气氛让他极不适应，甚至于额上都冒出了冷汗。

“呜……呜呜!”

Charles睁大眼睛，不安分地挣扎起来，从口中发出抗议的声音，内心疯狂叫嚣着想要立刻从这个让他感到心悸的场所逃离，Henry察觉到他不安分的动作，握紧了手中的绳子，用那带着几分狠厉的深蓝色眸子扫视了他一眼，似乎是在无声警告他不要乱动。然而现这种状况根本就不是那么容易能够冷静下来的，周围那一双双充满恶意的视线让Charles根本无法控制内心的恐惧，大脑嗡嗡作响，仿佛下一秒就会当场崩溃似的。

Henry皱了皱眉，正打算开口说些什么，然而就在这时一旁却传来了一个熟悉的声音。

“Stickmin先生，如果不介意的话，让我来帮您保管你的宠物吧？”

只见那个戴着金饰的大腹便便的中年男子这么说道，朝他们走了过来，脸上还带着极为讨好的笑容，似乎是预料到了他的难处一样。


End file.
